Resurfacing Secrets
by SwayPippin
Summary: Everyone tries to hide something from those around them. Everyone has something they keep to themselves, something held close, in their heart, as a secret. What happens when that secret becomes too much?
1. Chapter 1 Little Miracles

Disclaimer: Original characters, from the Harry Potter series, are property of JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Little Miracles

Everyone tries to hide something from those around them. Everyone has something they keep to themselves, something held close, in their heart, as a secret. What happens when that secret becomes too much? What happens when the person holding the secret can't bear to look at them self in the mirror anymore because of that secret? When it's time to tell, who will be around to want to hear?

* * *

"Hermione, will you go and see what's the matter with Julie, please? I'm a bit busy right now and she's crying." Ron called from his seat at his desk as he busied himself with scribbling something down on a piece of parchment in front of him.

Hermione wiped viciously at her face, taking a mixture of makeup and tears with her hand. She cleared her throat and attempted to keep her voice from cracking as she answered. "Yes, dear, I'll go and see."

Ron didn't answer but she knew he'd heard her. She took one last look in the mirror she stood before then quickly turned and left the bathroom. She could hear the soft cries of her only daughter from somewhere in the house though she wasn't sure where. "Julie, my darling, where are you?"

A small, almost inaudible, voice answered, "I'm here, mummy."

Hermione reached the end of the long hallway and realized the voice was coming from inside the linen closet. She turned the brass doorknob and was almost knocked off her feet when the small child scurried out the open door and clung onto her legs. "Julie, it's alright." She patted the little girl's blond hair and bent to look into her face. "What happened, why were you in the cupboard?"

Julie sniffled and threw herself into her mother's arms, wiping her face on Hermione's shoulder. "Mummy, I thought I was going to be in there forever and ever!"

Hermione returned the little girl's hug then held her by the shoulders and examined her face. "Well, you don't look injured. Why were you crying?"

Julie wiped her nose on the back of her hand then proceeded to use the same hand to brush a few blond curls from her face. "Well, see, mummy, what happened was… I was playing, just by myself, and I was playing hide and seek. I decided to hide in the cupboard with the towels and when I shut the door, it was dark. And I was so scared!" The child then threw herself back into her mother's arms and began crying again.

Hermione stood straight up and cradled the crying girl in her arms. "There, there, darling, let's go and see daddy. I bet he can make everything all better."

Julie nodded and buried her face in Hermione's chest.

"Ronald." Hermione knocked lightly on the door outside Ron's study. "Ron, Julie needs to see you."

"Come in then." Ron called from his chair.

As Hermione entered, carrying the still crying Julie, Ron pushed himself away from his desk and stood to his feet. He hurried across the room and took the little girl out of Hermione's arms. "What's the matter with my little Ju-Ju?" He cradled the little girl in his large arms and smiled down at her.

She giggled immediately and her brown eyes brightened as she stared in to the eyes of her father, her hero. "Oh daddy, you're silly."

"I'm silly, am I? You're the one that's making the ugly cry face. Do you know how funny that face makes you look? Look, just here," Ron ran one finger down the little girl's cheek, taking with it, a few droplets of moisture. He held his finger up to his face as if he was examining it. "Ah, you see, there," he showed his finger to Julie, "that there is the cause of the cry face, isn't it? I bet there's loads more in there, isn't there?"

Before Julie could answer, Ron began tickling her stomach which caused her to giggle and thrash against him. "Stop it daddy! Stop it, there isn't any more, I promise."

Ron chuckled as he poked the little girl in the side one last time. "Well, okay then, if you promise. But if I see just one more, I'm going to have to go in and get the rest out."

Julie wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and squeezed him tightly. "Okay, daddy."

Hermione had watched the whole interaction with her husband and her daughter and let her self smile. It amazed her how wonderfully he always handled her. Any time the child was crying, Ron could turn those tears to laughs. She had always said Julie was fortunate to have such a wonderful daddy.

Ron sat Julie down on her feet on the floor and kissed her on the forehead. "There, love, all better."

Julie grinned from ear to ear. "Yep, daddy, you always make it all better."

Straightening up, Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. "I'm going to get back to work now. Our company is due soon and I need to finish this paper for the Minister. And if you don't mind, keep an extra eye on Ju-Ju, please."

Hermione's smile faded as she reached out for the little girl standing between her and Ron. "Yes dear." Julie grabbed her mother's hand but continued to stare at Ron. "Come on, Julie, we've got to go and get ready for Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and George's visit."

"But I want to stay here with daddy!" Julie protested, trying to pull her hand from her mother's grip.

Ron turned and began walking back toward his desk. "No, Ju-Ju, you have to go with your mum. Don't you want to see Aunt Ginny? What about Uncle Harry? And Uncle George will definitely have something for you."

"But… but… daddy." Julie pouted.

Ron sat in his chair and watched Hermione attempt to pull Julie with her toward the door. "I'm not going anywhere, Ju-Ju, just go with your mum and I promise when they get here, I'll come out and visit. Okay?"

Julie hung her head and gave into Hermione's pulling on her arm. "Okay, daddy."

Thirty minutes later, while Hermione and Julie busied themselves with straightening the cushions on the couch, three people popped out of the large brick fire place.

Julie ran toward the shorter man and threw her arms up above her head. "Uncle Harry!" she cried.

The man bent at his waist and picked the little girl up in his arms. "Well, if it isn't my little Julie." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly then kissed her hair and passed her to the man at his left.

Julie giggled. "Uncle George."

George smiled and mocked as if he was trying to eat the little girl by the neck. Julie laughed wildly and bushed his forehead back with her small hands. "Nice to see you too." George laughed as Julie's hand smashed his nose.

"Oh you just give her here." The third person, who was Ginny, said, reaching out for the little girl.

George handed Julie to his sister and walked across the room where Harry sat on the couch, with Hermione, mumbling something under his breath.

"Let's have a look at you." Ginny said, putting the child on the floor at her feet. "Yes, its official, you're getting way too big. You must have grown at least a foot since the last time I saw you. How old are you now, twenty, twenty one?"

Julie giggled and held five fingers out in front of her, "No, silly, Aunt Ginny, I'm four."

Ginny reached out and pushed the little girl's thumb back into her palm. "Now you're four."

Ginny grabbed the little girl by the hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and pulled Julie into her lap then turned her attention to Hermione. "Hermione, it's so wonderful to see you. We don't do this near enough."

Hermione smiled graciously. "I know, it's been too long."

"Why is that, Hermione?" George asked busying himself with twirling Julie's hair in his fingers.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable in her seat not knowing the answer to his question.

Harry cleared his throat. "Let's not wonder why. Let's just enjoy the time we have together, while we have it."

Ginny nodded. "I agree."

George, wanting to break the looming silence, changed the subject completely. "Julie, guess what I have for you."

Julie's head snapped in his direction. "Oh. What?"

"You have to guess." George smiled.

Julie's eyes wandered his body. "Umm… Is it… a ton tongue taffy?"

Hermione's eyes widened at George, "It had better not be."

George chuckled lightly, "No, no, it's not." He looked cautiously over at Hermione, "I promise."

"Well, what is it?" Julie asked plopping herself in his lap.

George shrugged. "I don't know. You're going to have to guess."

The little girl began searching the pockets on George's robes with her small hands. "Cockroach clusters?" George shook his head. "Every flavored beans? Bubble gum? Lemon drops?" She finished her search of his robes and unbuttoned one of the buttons on the front of his robes, sliding her hand in she began searching the pockets of his jeans. "Pop and snaps?" She squealed. "Is it a pigmy puff?"

George shook his head again. "No, no, none of those things." He jerked involuntarily due to the little girl's hitting a ticklish spot and pushed her hands out of his robes. "Okay, okay, here." He shifted his weight and reached into his back pocket. Offering his hand to Julie, he smiled, "Here, it's a candy wand."

Julie snatched the wand from her uncle's hand and jumped off his lap. "I'm going to go show my daddy!"

Just as she began running out of the living room, Hermione called after her. "Julie! I think you need to say something to Uncle George."

Julie stopped and turned around, hanging her head, she mumbled, "thank you, Uncle George."

George glanced from Julie to Hermione and said, "Anything for my favorite niece."

Julie set off in a run, again, down the hallway toward Ron's office and yelled, "I'm your only niece."

* * *

"Okay," Ron sighed as he crawled into bed beside Hermione. "Julie is asleep, finally."

Hermione placed her book on her bedside table and rolled over onto her side, facing Ron. "That didn't take long."

Ron placed his hands in the center of his chest and turned his head toward Hermione. "It took long enough. I've told George not to bring her sweets when he comes but that git doesn't listen to anything."

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss Ron on the lips. "I know, but Fred would do the same thing, you know. It wasn't like either of them to listen to anyone."

Ron sighed. The images of his brother, Fred's, falling body crossed his mind just as soon as his name escaped Hermione's lips. That wasn't a memory he cared to dwell on, not at the moment anyway. Shaking his head, he returned Hermione's kiss, a few seconds late, and whispered, "I know."

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron, taking his left hand off his chest, wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you too that day. We never would have gotten married nor would we have had Julie."

At the sound of her daughter's name, a lump rose into Hermione's throat. "I know, Ron," she choked.

"Let's have another. Hermione, let's have another baby." He said, kissing the head of curly brown hair on his chest.

Hermione sighed and turned her face toward him as she sat up. "Ron, we've tried for two years."

"I know," he leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his, "but isn't that the fun part, trying?"

She let herself fall into his kisses as she ran her fingers through his short red hair. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Besides," Ron leaned back and grabbed the hem of Hermione's night gown in his hands, "Just because they said it was a miracle that I was able to get you pregnant with Julie, doesn't mean…" He pulled the night gown up over Hermione's head, "we can't have another miracle."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you all think so far, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, but I'll be glad to hear what you think thus far. Sway 


	2. Chapter 2 Ripping Apart

Chapter 2

Ripping Apart

Hermione stood, in front of the mirror, in the bathroom, staring at herself as tears streaked her face. She didn't know what good crying did, but at times like these, it made her feel, at least, a little bit better. She'd been awake for nearly two hours, all the while, standing in the same spot, looking at the same crying face, and hating it.

"Mummy." Julie knocked on the locked door with her fist, "Mummy, I've got to go."

Hermione wiped her face on a white hand towel and fanned her self with her hands. "One second, darling."

Julie pounded harder on the door, "No, mummy, I've got to go now."

The bathroom door swung open letting an impatient Julie rushed in past her mother. Hermione didn't look down at the little girl as she patted her on the head and left the bathroom. From outside the door she said, "Julie, if you need anything, I'm just going to be right out here."

Julie groaned. "I know mummy. I'm a big girl, I can do it myself."

Hermione smiled to herself. It was true, Julie was a big girl and Hermione knew that, it was just that she didn't want to accept the fact that her baby was growing up. Julie was born seven months after Ron and Hermione were married and that was probably the single happiest day of both their lives. The war was over but only just over. Many lives had been lost in the war but the most important; rather the one that mattered the most was the life of Lord Voldemort. Harry, along with his friends, had brought the dark lord to his knees ended his reign of terror forever. Hermione wished many times that she hadn't gotten involved in the war, but she was needed. Harry, himself, asked her for her assistance, how was she supposed to say no to him? She knew Harry wouldn't have asked her for help if he didn't need her. They were all so young though, having only graduated from Hogwarts one year before the war entered 'war status.' Hermione, Harry, and Ron were nineteen when the entered the war and twenty two when it ended. Three long years it took them to track down every piece of Voldemort's soul and destroy it. The one remaining piece of his soul lay within that snake like shell he called a body. It was Harry alone who actually ended the 'life' of the dark lord. Harry ended it all with the killing curse, coincidently the same curse that gave him his infamous lightening bolt scar and killed both of his parents. But Harry's parents weren't the only ones lost to that curse.

Avada Kedavra, in the end, claimed more lives than Harry, Ron, or Hermione had expected. Percy, Fred, and Charlie Weasley's lives had all been put at an end with a single green flash of light and the dull thud of their life less bodies hitting the ground. Among them were countless other faces, including, Hagrid, who wasn't supposed to be involved in the fight in the first place, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Seamus, Luna, Padma Patil, Lavander Brown, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. Often times, too often, Hermione wondered what would have happened if the war hadn't ever gotten so far. She knew all of the people that had died fighting on the side of The Order, wouldn't have died so cruelly.

There had been two people she hadn't expected to fight on her side, one of which was, Severus Snape. She, like so many others, had expected him to ally himself with Voldemort. After the vile acts he'd committed in his life time he should have been on the 'wrong' side. But he made it perfectly clear that he had to do what he had to do for Dumbledore's sake, and the sake of The Order. The second person, Hermione had trouble even thinking about. Even though that person made it out of the war, she hadn't seen or heard anything about their whereabouts since. She supposed though, it was best that way.

Those sixteen days she had been trapped in a cave with only one other person were probably the worst sixteen days of her life. She wished many times that the Death Eaters would have just found the two of them and killed them. She wanted to forget what happened in that cave, but never, no matter how she tried, would she be able to forget. Even through the darkness and the maddeningly loud trickling of the stream inside the cave, she was able enough to see and to do the one thing in her life she couldn't take back. It had been so long since she had dwelled on that memory, but Ron's comment about what would have happened if she had died brought them flooding back into her mind. She wished many times that she would have died. Maybe then life wouldn't be so hard for her, maybe then she would be able to forget.

* * *

"Come on Julie, let's go wake daddy up." Hermione said, taking the little girls' wet hand in her won. ""Why didn't you dry your hands?"

Julie shrugged. "I tried but my pajamas don't work well."

Hermione laughed and led the little girl down the hallway toward the room she shared with Ron. Picking Julie up, she held her over Ron's sleeping form. Julie leaned down and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose and said, "Daddy, it's time to wake up."

Ron grumbled and opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning Ju-Ju."

Julie giggled. "Morning, daddy."

Reaching out, Ron took Julie from her mothers' arms and wrapped his arms around her as he held her against his chest. He kissed her blond hair several times and made a sort of groaning sound as he tightened his arms around her small body. "Are you hungry?"

Julie squirmed and eventually propped her elbows on Ron's chest and her head on her hands. Staring into Ron's hazel eyes she smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I want cookies."

Ron laughed and sat up in bed, cradling Julie like one would a baby, "No cookies."

The little girl groaned, imitating the same noise her daddy had made, "Okay, well what about oatmeal?"

Ron stood from his bed and carried Julie across the room, past Hermione, to the door. As he left the room he said, "Hermione, will you make Julie and me some breakfast please?"

Hermione turned to smile and answer but he had already gone. She answered to herself, "yes dear."

* * *

Ron busied himself by getting ready to floo himself to work, in the Ministry of Magic. He was an Auror and worked with his best mate, Harry. They, for the last year, had been working on tracking down Death Eaters that hadn't been captured yet. He spent too much time away from him, in Hermione's eyes. Being an Auror though, was a full time job, not just one you did when you were at work. Your life was your work.

"Hermione! Where is my black jacket?" Ron called down the hall.

Hermione huffed. "Ronald, it's in the closet where it always is."

"Just come and find it then, I can't find a bloody thing in here." He yelled.

Hermione handed Julie the book they had been reading and stood to walk down the hall, mumbling under her breath the whole way. Entering her bedroom, she walked straight past Ron, who was struggling with his shoes, and into the closet. A few seconds later she emerged holding a black suit jacket on a hanger.

Offering the jacket to Ron she said, "Here, dear. I told you it was in there."

Ron snatched the jacket form its hanger, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know where you put these things?"

Hermione tossed the hanger on the disheveled bed. "Maybe if you opened your eyes you could find things from time to time. Honestly, Ron, I can't do everything you know."

Ron glowered at her and cocked one eyebrow. "You do everything, do you? Who is the one that works? That's me. I'm the one that makes the money here, Hermione. All I ask of you is to stay here, clean my house, occasionally cook a mean for me, and take care of my daughter. How hard is that? Then you want to complain about having to get a jacket for me? That doesn't seem right."

Hermione shook her head and propped her hands on her hips. "I've told you I would put Julie in a daycare and go back to work. It isn't my fault you didn't want me to work after she was born. I seem to recall you're telling me not to worry about it. Did you or did you not say that? Because Ron, I'm getting tired of our constant rows about this."

Ron flexed the muscles in his jaw as he continued to stare into Hermione's face. "I did say that. But we also agreed that we wouldn't fight about the money or who does more in this house."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not the one initiating this row, Ron!"

"Lower your voice!" Ron half yelled. "Julie doesn't need to hear this."

That was it, Hermione had had it. "Oh right, because no one fights! Every family in the world is just perfect! Listen Ron, I can't handle these fights. Maybe sometimes they are my fault, but you constantly blame me for every thing that is wrong in our lives. Everything is my fault. And you know what? One day I'm not going to be here for you to blame anymore." Having finished speaking to her husband, she turned on her heel and stomped down the hallway, back to the living room with Julie.

* * *

Only about a minute after Hermione sat down and taken Julie back in her lap, Ron entered the room, red faced, and obviously angry. He stared at Hermione as he walked toward her, though she knew he wasn't coming to apologize. He leaned down and kissed Julie on the forehead, all the while still staring directly into Hermione's face as if saying 'Ha ha.'

Julie wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and hugged him tightly. "Bye bye daddy. I will see you tonight. You can read to me tonight, me and mummy are reading now so, it's your turn next."

Ron pulled away from Julie and said, "Alright, Ju-Ju, I will see you when I get home. Be a good girl, alright?"

Julie beamed, "Okay, daddy."

As he entered stepped into the grate he sneered at Hermione and said, "We _will_ continue this later." Then with a flicker of emerald green light, he shouted "The Ministry of Magic," and was gone.

Julie looked quizzically up at her mother's flushed face, "What's later, mummy?"

Hermione smiled and rubbed her face with both hands, "It's nothing, darling. Let's just finish this book."

After Julie and Hermione finished reading their book, Hermione had house work to do so she let Julie go into her room and play with her toys. Hermione busied herself with dishes in the kitchen and immediately broke out in tears. She'd been doing that more often as of late. She tried to control her sobs for Julie's sake but was incapable of doing so.

Julie ran into the kitchen and stopped just beside her crying mother. Tugging at Hermione's pant leg she said, "Why are your eyes wet mummy?"

Hermione cleared her throat and gazed lovingly down at her daughter, "It's nothing darling. I just got some dish soap in my eye, that's all."

Julie frowned. "It burns doesn't it mummy?"

Hermione half laughed, "Yes, Julie, it burns."

She was speaking more about the burning inside her than the fake burning in her eyes, but Julie didn't know that. Hermione wanted nothing more than for this feeling she felt to just go away but knew it never would. She couldn't bear to look down into the narrow face of her daughter and feel such a pain in her heart. She did love Julie; it wasn't a question of whether or not she cared for the little girl. It was just so very hard for her to live her life at times. Julie didn't deserve to be torn between parents though, she was just a little girl, but she was a big reason for Hermione to stay with Ron.

She and Ron had gotten together in their seventh year at Hogwarts, some years ago, and things couldn't have been any more perfect. He loved her and she loved him, there wasn't anything bad between them, ever. After the war began though, things began to change. Ron was constantly mad at her and her at him. One month after the end of the war, when Hermione found out she was pregnant, they changed again. She and Ron had been engaged for six months before she discovered she was pregnant and it was then that they decided they needed to be married. Seven months later, Julie Rhyan Weasley was born, and Hermione thought she and Ron would be able to put their differences behind them. It seemed, one or the other of them, was always doing something to anger the other. There were happy times, sure, but Hermione had a difficult time remembering them when things got bad. Ron was a wonderful father, she would never say other wise; he just wasn't the greatest at trying to keep his relationship with Hermione on good terms. When he was with Julie no one else mattered, not even his wife. He was constantly ordering Hermione around, treating her like a servant rather than a wife. It felt to Hermione, like she was just there because she had to be, not because he wanted her there. Sometimes, he could say such hurtful things to her, though she wasn't sure he meant to. But Hermione knew she hadn't exactly always been truthful with him so she dealt with it. The one secret she did have was the one she could never tell another living soul, not even her husband. Secrets such as the one she held were the kind that could tear down even the strongest person. And this secret was ripping at Hermione's insides. How long she would be able to hold this one in, she didn't know, but she could never say it aloud. Too many lives were at stake, too much hurt.

* * *

A/N: So, from the reviews I've gotten for this one, people wanted to see more. Well, theres the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think. I'm not going to continue this one unless you all want me to, and you have to tell me so... Just review, it only takes a moment. Sway 


	3. Chapter 3 Temper Temper

Chapter 3

Temper Temper

Ron arrived home from a long day at the Ministry and as always Hermione had cooked dinner and she and Julie were waiting on him before they ate. He took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair, ignoring Hermione completely. Before taking his seat beside Julie, across the table from Hermione, he kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "How was your day love?"

Julie beamed up at him and fidgeted with he napkin before answering, "Mommy and I had a very fun day, daddy. But mommy cried because she got soap in her eye, I told her I do that sometimes and it doesn't feel good."

Ron pursed his lips, "No, Ju-Ju, that doesn't feel good. I bet mummy's learned her lesson about soap, don't you?"

Julie grinned and nodded her head. "I think so, daddy. You have to be careful, huh?"

He caressed Julie's cheek, "Yes, you do."

Hermione avoided Ron's gaze after Julie's soap comment. She didn't have to look at him to know he didn't believe the same story their four year old did. Ron may not have been the brightest wizard in the world but he wasn't exactly thick either.

Ron patted the little girls head and tucked her blond curls behind her ear then took his seat. "Got soap in your eye did you, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled halfheartedly and nodded, "Yes, when I was doing the dishes earlier today."

Ron didn't comment further, he simply reached out in front of him and began piling food onto his plate. Throughout the meal, Ron didn't pay any attention at all to his wife; he barely even spoke to Julie, which was unusual. Only occasionally did he look up to tell Julie to eat her food instead of playing with it. The little girl dejectedly turned her attention back to her beans and continued eating. Even she could tell tonight was not the night to test Ron.

Once dinner was over, Hermione began cleaning up the dishes while Ron took Julie back to her bed room. He had agreed, after all, to read a book with her at bed time. At least thirty minutes had passed and Hermione was completely finished with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen so she decided to just sit down at the table and wait for Ron. She knew he wouldn't want to 'talk' close to Julie's bedroom, especially since she was going to be asleep, and the kitchen was furthest away. Hermione really didn't want to have to continue the conversation, rather the row, she and Ron had begun earlier in the day, but knew he was never let it rest unless they did. It wasn't like Ron to just forget about something, especially when that something just happened to be a fight.

Ten minutes later, Ron sauntered into the kitchen and propped himself in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His hazel eyes seemed to dull as he stared at his wife. No emotion showed on his face, not anger or hostility, nothing.

Hermione stayed put, in her chair at the table but decided she had to say something; she couldn't take the scrutinizing feeling his staring gave her. "Ron, come in and sit." She pointed to the chair across the table from her with her hand and tried to smile at him.

Ron snorted. "Why would I want to sit, Hermione? I've been sitting all day."

She shook her head and replied in a weak sort of voice, "I don't know, I just thought that would be better so we could talk."

He scratched his head with one hand as he continued to stare at her. "What was all of that rubbish about today? Why were you crying in front of Julie? She doesn't need to see that sort of thing, Hermione."

Hermione lowered her eyes to her lap and fidgeted with her hands. "I know, Ronald. I didn't do it intentionally; I got soap in my eye, that's all. Will you please come in and sit with me so that we may talk like civilized human beings?"

Ron didn't move he simply stood in the same spot, leaning against the doorway, and shrugged. "I told you, I don't want to sit. And you know what, I don't care how it happened, but you don't need to do those kinds of things in front of her, she's just a little girl, she doesn't understand. By the way, why did you lie to her? Why didn't you just tell her that you provoked a row with me?"

Hermione scoffed and immediately directed her gaze into Ron's eyes. "Why in Merlin's name would I tell her that? First off, I didn't provoke anything. And secondly, that is exactly the sort of thing she doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to know that her mother and father are unhappy."

That was apparently the wrong thing for Hermione to have said to her husband. Ron pushed himself quickly out of the doorway and slammed his fists down on the table in front of her, causing her to jump. For whatever reason, when he spoke to her, he hadn't held his same calm tone, this time it was him who yelled.

"Unhappy, are we, Hermione? Do you want me to make us unhappy, because I'm sure I can, if that's what you want! I thought we were fine. I do everything I can to keep things around here peaceful. I do my best to take care of you, my wife, and my daughter. Everything I do is for you, yet you go and say something like that? Unhappy my arse!"

Hermione stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. He didn't look like Ron anymore. This man was one that had taken the place of the man she'd fallen in love with, the same one from before they were married. No, this wasn't Ron at all; this was someone else, someone who scared Hermione greatly.

Swallowing hard she attempted to keep the fear out of her voice. "Calm down, Ron. There's no need to yell, I'm sitting right here, I can hear you."

He sneered and continued his yelling, "No, Hermione, I don't think you can hear my words! I don't think you've heard me for some time!" He then reached across the table and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and held her tightly. Shaking her slightly he lowered his face toward hers and spoke, venom dripping from his every word. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me. Look at my face, Hermione!"

Her eyes seemed to only grow in size as she stared into his face, if that was at all possible, she couldn't speak.

Shaking her harder and tightening his grip on her shoulders, he repeated himself. "Tell me, Hermione!"

She attempted to shake his hands off of her shoulders but to no avail. "Ron you're hurting me. Let go." Her voice weak and trembling slightly as she spoke.

He gave her yet another violent shake and pushed her backward in her chair, hard. Ignoring the yelp from his wife, he stood straight up, across the table from her, and spoke in a more controlled voice, still a bit too loud. "I guess you are unhappy. If you can't say it, then I suppose you don't love me. Tell me then, Hermione, who is that you cry over? If not me then who?"

"I—I…" She stuttered, "Ron, please just calm down, you're going to wake Julie."

Ron scowled. "Since when do you care about her?"

Hermione shot out of her chair and around the table. She stood toe to toe with him and glared directly into his eyes. "Don't you ever question my love for that little girl, don't you dare! I am her mother, Ronald, and I care more about her than you will ever know."

Ron's face burned bright red as he flexed the muscles in his jaw. "If you're her mother then why don't you start acting like it?"

Before she could control herself, Hermione's open palm collided with the left side of Ron's face. His head only slightly turning with the blow, he snarled. Once his eyes fixed back on his wife, she saw something in them she'd never seen before, fury.

Ron grabbed Hermione again by the shoulders and forced her backward. Slamming her back first into the wall, he stood in front of her and slammed his right fist into the wall beside her head, causing the wall to shake and his fist to break through the plaster. "Don't you ever strike me again or I'll make you wish you'd never met me."

Hermione's mind was racing. Not only was she angry but also terrified, for the first time in her life. She was terrified of the man she'd married. Her eyes, once again, filled with tears. She managed to choke out, "Ron, let me go."

Ron laughed a dry laugh, "am I scaring you, Hermione? Are you afraid of me?"

She was frozen on the spot; her only response came in her continuing to stare into his fiery hazel eyes.

"If you're unhappy, I will give you a reason to be unhappy. I've done nothing but try and make things perfect for you and my little girl." He wrapped his long slender fingers around Hermione's throat, "I've done my best, Hermione. Nothing I do is ever going to be good enough for you!" Tightening his grip on her throat his top lip curled and he gritted his teeth. "Nothing I could ever do will meet your standards. I've tried to make this work for my little girl, Hermione, but you won't let me."

Hermione began to choke with the clenching of his fist. She saw images of those sixteen days flash before her eyes and she knew what she had to do. The pain she was feeling was not only left over from her guilt but also brought on by this terrifying fight with Ron. She couldn't go on living this way, living with a man she didn't know anymore.

She attempted to tug Ron's hand away from her throat but failed miserably, only causing him to squeeze her tighter. "Ron…" she choked, "She's… Julie's… not yours."

Ron's eyes swelled. He instantly jumped back from Hermione, releasing her completely and gaped at her. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Surely she hadn't actually said that, right?

Hermione slumped down on the floor and held her throat with her hands as she choked and sputtered. She drew her knees into her chest and tried to hide herself from Ron's eyes though she knew it was no use.

It seemed like an eternity to Hermione before Ron's voice boomed in her ears. "What did you just say?"

She tilted her head toward him with tears pouring from her eyes, streaking her face with black mascara. "I said she's not yours, Ron. Julie isn't your baby."

Ron felt as if his heart had been pierced by the horn of a unicorn. He stumbled backward blindly and fell into a chair at the end of the table. Hanging his head in his hands he began to sob uncontrollably. He knew Hermione would never say something of that magnitude just to hurt him, she wasn't the vindictive type. From the second those words escaped her lips, Ron could have sworn he heard the world crack, felt it stop spinning. Though maybe it was just his world that had stopped spinning.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and cautiously approached Ron with an outstretched hand. "Ron…"

His face shot up at her, "Don't!"

She attempted to touch him, to try and console him, but he made that impossible. He leapt from his chair and swung his arm at her, hitting her, with the back of his hand, across the cheek, which sent her flying across the room. Her back collided roughly with the kitchen cabinets when she fell and caused her to scream in agony.

Ron ran at her, upon reaching where she lay on the floor, he kicked her hard in the ribs. "Get out!" He screamed, "Get out of my house! I will not have a whore under my roof!"

Hermione again scrambled to her feet, clutching her ribs with one arm and ran as fast as she could past Ron and out of the kitchen. Once Ron realized she was running for Julie's bedroom and not for the front door, he turned and dashed out of the room behind her.

Hermione reached the end of the hall where Julie's room was first and flipped the lights on. She hurried over to where Julie lay in her bed, sound asleep, and snatched the little girl up in her arms.

"Mummy?" Julie yawned.

"Hermione! Put her down!" Ron yelled from the doorway.

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, just get out of my way."

"I said to fucking put her down!" Ron yelled as he entered the room.

Again Hermione protested. "No! If I'm going then damn it, she is too!"

"Mummy? Daddy?" Julie began to cry.

Hermione rocked the little girl in her arms. "Shh. Julie, it's alright, darling."

"Hermione." Ron growled.

"Daddy…" Julie sobbed.

Hermione pulled her daughter closer to her. "Hush now, Julie, it's alright." She had decided it was time for her to leave; she just had to get past Ron first. "Ron, move aside."

Ron's lips curled, "Put her back to bed, Hermione. She is my little girl and she's staying here. I will not have her leaving this house with a whore like you."

Julie still sobbed and turned to face Ron, "Daddy, don't yell at my mommy!"

Hermione patted Julie's back then grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered her with it. Ron was slowly nearing her and she knew he wasn't going to let her leave if she didn't do something quick. Wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter, Hermione darted across the room past Ron, only missing his hands by a few inches. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, despite the pain in her back and in her ribcage. She ran straight down the hallway to the living room and out the door, Ron hot on her heels. Once she was outside the door, she slammed it shut, trying to buy herself sometime. Just as she saw the door opening, she concentrated on the only place she could think to go where she would be safe. She went to George; he was the only one she knew would be home. Harry was, more than likely, either out, or on assignment from the Ministry. Ginny, and the remaining members of the Weasley family, she though, didn't need Ron showing up and causing trouble. George was her last hope. He was the only person, other than Harry, that she knew could control Ron's temper and defend her if need be, and hopefully it wouldn't come down to that, but she had to be prepared.

A/N: Okay, so that was the third chapter, and I do hope you all don't pelt me with eggs, not just yet. Let me know what you think, even if it is rubbish. Sway


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping with a Friend

Chapter 4

Sleeping With a Friend

"Hermione?" George called from his seat on his couch, "What are you…" His words seemed to stop when he finally looked into her face. He didn't know what happened to her but could tell from the blood pouring from her lip and the limp in her walking, it hadn't been good.

Quickly he stood from his seat and rushed toward her. She offered Julie to his out stretched arms and nearly collapsed when he took the little girl. George looked into Hermione's face then into Julie's. The little girl was still crying, though he didn't know why. Why she was crying didn't matter at that moment though, all he knew he needed to do was make her stop.

"Come now, Julie, it's alright." George whispered. "How about we get you to bed?"

Julie sniffled and nodded as she pulled her blanked closer to her shivering body.

George eyed Hermione warily as he left the room. Only a few seconds later he reentered the same room and saw Hermione had fallen to her knees on the floor. He walked behind her and went to reach out to help her up and was startled when she jumped as his hands touched her.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell happened? You look like you've just been beaten." George commented, dropping his hands to his sides.

She turned her head back toward him showing him that her tears were still falling and smiled weakly, "Ron happened."

George's face fell. He blinked several times and looked Hermione over once again. Not only was her lip busted, which is where the blood was coming from, but the short sleeves on her shirt showed two, very distinct, hand print shaped bruises on her white flesh. He wondered momentarily what else exactly Ron had done. He knew Hermione had to be telling him the truth about what happened, it wasn't like her to lie, but he did have a hard time believing Ron would ever lay his hands on her. He thought Ron loved her, he was present at their wedding and never had he ever seen his younger brother look so happy.

Shaking himself mentally out of his thoughts, he repeated Hermione's statement. "Ron happened… You mean, he did this?" He gestured with one hand at her body.

She wiped the dripping blood from her chin with a shaking hand and nodded slowly. "Yes, George, Ron did this. He's gone mad. I don't know what's gotten into him, but… Well, you can see what he did."

George, wanting more to help Hermione than to question her any further, offered her his hand and said, "Well, let's just get you cleaned up then. We'll take care of this in the morning, alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him and took his hand. As she stood to her feet she gave a slight whimper and clenched her jaw.

George's brow furrowed, "Is there more than just the lip and those bruises on your arms there?" He eyed her skeptically, half expecting her to tell him no.

She gave a half hearted shrug and dropped her eyes to the floor. "It's not so bad."

George grunted, more as a question than anything and held Hermione by the hand as he led her toward the back of his house. He took her through his bedroom, where he had put Julie to bed, and into his bathroom. "Here, you just get cleaned up, and I'll get you something to sleep in. You and Julie can take my bed, I'll have the couch."

He smiled and ran his hand through his shaggy red hair as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hermione took a wash cloth from the cabinet under the sink and placed it on the counter. Turning the cold water on, she washed the blood from her hand and watched the water turn a murky brownish red color and swirl down the drain. She lowered her head to the sink and cupped her hands together to gather water. She splashed the water on her face several times then looked up into the mirror at herself. Watching what was left of her makeup trickle down her face and mix with the watered down blood she felt the familiar stinging sensation in her eyes. Forcing herself not to shed another tear, she turned the running water off and pulled her shirt carefully off over her head. Ignoring the pain in her side, she turned her body so she could see just how bad her bruised ribcage looked. Running her right hand down her left side, she flinched when her fingers grazed her ribs. She wasn't sure if her ribs were broken or if they were just sore but knew, no matter what, she wasn't going to go to the hospital, she didn't want to start any trouble for Ron, even if he was a prat.

George, not being used to having women in his house, entered the bathroom without knocking. "Hermione…" His eyes widened as he looked at his reflection and Hermione's in the mirror. He wasn't looking at the fact that she was half naked; he was more concerned with the fact that her entire left side was nothing but a mass of black and blue. "Sweet Merlin, Hermione!"

She covered as much of her chest as she could with her arms and simply stared at George. There was nothing she could say to him to make what had happened to her alright. It wasn't alright for a man to hit a woman, no matter what the circumstances were and she knew that.

He offered her the white man's tank top and silver boxer shorts he held in his hands. "I can try to help you with that, if you want."

She stretched out one arm and took the clothes from him, holding them close to her body. "If you don't mind."

He smiled and shook his head, sending his red hair into his eyes. Brushing the hair away, he took a few steps closer to her and pulled his wand from his back pocket. "Not at all."

After about ten minutes, George had helped heal the majority of Hermione's bruises and soreness. It took a few different charms to heal the cut on her lip, but eventually hit was nothing more than a mere scrape. When she had changed into the shirt and boxers he'd brought her, he took a seat on the toilet and faced her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened tonight? I mean, it's not like Ron to just off and hit a woman."

She leaned her back against the counter and avoided looking into George's eyes. "We had a bit of a row earlier today… And when he came home, after dinner, he just kind of blew up at me…"

George smiled a little, "if you don't want to talk about it, that's alright." It wasn't that he didn't believe her, she'd never given him a reason to doubt her, but he knew there was more to the story than she was saying. He didn't want to press the issue, if it was his business; he knew she'd tell him. Besides, it was probably about something he didn't want to know anyhow.

"Oh, George," she cried as she threw herself at him.

George quickly stood and caught Hermione in his arms. Embracing her tightly, but not too tightly, he said, "It's alright, Hermione. You and Julie can stay here as long as you want."

She buried her face in his neck and felt the warmth of her tears clinging to her cheeks. "Thank you; I don't know what we'd do without you."

He rubbed circles on her back with one hand and simply stood for a few long minutes holding her as she cried. "Can I ask you something?"

Finally, Hermione pulled away from him and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She didn't answer though, she simply stared at him.

He cleared his throat, "Why did you come here? I mean, I don't mind, I was just wondering why you chose my house."

She shrugged. "I don't know really. You were the only one I thought would be able or willing to handle Ron if he came looking for us. I wasn't sure if Harry would be home and I didn't want to disturb Molly and Arthur. And Ginny, I didn't want Ron to go there and find us and cause problems for her."

George nodded. "Well what about your mum and dad?"

"They aren't home, haven't been for a few weeks. I just feel safer here, I guess." She confessed.

"Here," he motioned toward the door leading into his bedroom, "Let's get you to bed so you can rest. It's been a long night." It warmed his heart to know that he gave Hermione a sense of safety. He hadn't ever been the one people ran to, so this was something new for him. The only person he ever thought cared, really cared, about him was Fred. And well… Fred was dead.

Hermione smiled up at him then followed him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. It was true, his house was a smaller house, but it was definitely not simple. George and Fred's joke shop had brought in more money than they let on, but that wasn't evident from the outside of their house. After Fred was killed in the war, George, of course, was the only one getting the profit from the business. They bought the house he, George, lived in back two or so years after opening the business, and lived in it together, well, until Fred died. Now, it was just George there though he hadn't changed a single thing about Fred's room. The main reason for his letting Hermione and Julie have his bed was because he didn't think they would be comfortable in Fred's old bed. The same reason applied to his opting to sleep on the couch. He, often times, didn't show his sorrow from his twin's dieing, but he knew it was always there.

George pulled back the blankets for Hermione and watched her settle in behind Julie's sleeping form. She rolled over onto her right side, the side that hadn't endured any pain, and wrapped her left arm around her sleeping daughter. Just as George went to pull the blankets up around Hermione, she grabbed his wrist with her small hand.

"George…" Hermione started.

He raised his eyebrow in question as he stared into her brown eyes.

"Would you mind…" She trailed off. "I mean, would you just stay here, with Julie and me? Please?"

George sighed, "I don't know, Hermione."

She gave a tug on his wrist and batted her long eyelashes at him, "I don't want anything, I just want to know you're here. You don't have too, but it would make me feel much safer knowing you were here with us."

George was silent for a few moments, contemplating her request. He knew it wasn't right for him to be in the bed with his brother's wife and their daughter; but it wasn't right for her to be alone either. He wasn't looking to get lucky with her; that was completely out of the question. But he was a man and any time a man has a woman in his bed, that thought is there, regardless of whom that woman is, unless it's his mother or sister or someone along those lines. Then Ron crossed his mind. What would he, Ron, think if he just happened to enter George's house while they were all asleep, and find his brother and his wife in bed together. Knowing Ron, he would jump to conclusions and blow up again. On the other hand, if George left Hermione alone and Ron came looking for her, he knew he wasn't likely to wake up until Ron started screaming, and then, it could be too late.

He ran his free hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. "Alright, I'll stay."

Hermione smiled gratefully, "thank you."

George kicked off his shoes and left them beside the bed then pulled his blue shirt off over his head, revealing the same type of tank top he'd given Hermione. He decided it was probably better than he leave his jeans on, just incase. Once he was in bed, behind Hermione, he pulled the blankets up over the two of them and folded his arms over his chest as he tolled over on his side.

After a few long minutes, Hermione's voice broke the silence once more, "George… I hate to be such a bother, but could you… could you just hold me?"

George shakily reached his right arm over Hermione and wrapped it around her small waist. Pulling himself closer to her he breathed, "Better?"

She sighed and gave a slight nod, which caused her hair to tickle his face. "Yes."

Hermione awoke at nine o'clock in the morning and found herself alone in George's bed. Neither he nor Julie were anywhere in sight and she panicked. Jumping out of bed she ran down the short hallway and into the kitchen.

Giving a sigh of relief, she said, "Oh, thank Merlin."

George's head shot up from his bowl of cereal. "What's that?" He asked letting milk drip from his chin, which Julie laughed at.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, it was nothing."

"Mummy," Julie said sliding down out of her chair, "Why are we at Uncle George's house?" She tugged on her mother's hand as a signal to be picked up. When she was in Hermione's arms, resting with one leg on either side of Hermione's ribs she added, "And where's daddy?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew Julie would ask questions but wasn't sure what to tell her. Julie didn't need to know about the fight; well she didn't need to know anymore than she already knew. "Well, darling," she cleared her throat and looked at George, seeming to be asking him for an answer.

Without a seconds thought, George stood up from his seat and crossed the room so he was standing beside Hermione. Patting Julie in he back he said, "You're here because your daddy had something he needed to get done and he didn't want you and your mum to be all alone at home. So, he asked me if I would mind if you and your mum stayed with me for a little while." Squeezing the little girl just above the knee he continued, "And you know what I said?" Julie shook her head, "I told him I would love to have you and your mum here."

Julie lunged out of her mother's arms and into George's chest. "That's because you love me, cause I'm your ickle Julie!"

George wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his face. "You're right; I do love you because you're my ickle Julie."

Julie pushed George's head away from her with both of her small hands as she giggled. "Eew, Uncle George, that tickles!"

George, once Julie had removed her hands from his face, quickly pushed his face back into her neck and nuzzled her again. She laughed and thrashed in his arms. Pushing his head back once more she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, "It's not nice to do something when someone's asked you not to."

George smiled. "Oh, so now you're being serious, are you?" Before Julie could answer his hands were at her sides tickling her madly.

Giggling and gasping for air she said, "No… Nooooo! Uncle George! No, quit it!" She swatted his right hand with hers and gave him a very disapproving look, almost a sort of smirk, "I said to stop it!"

George suppressed his laughter and stared into her honey brown eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Hermione watched George and Julie as they interacted and smiled. Only at times, times such as this one, could Hermione really see Julie's real rather in her. Sure, she did have an uncanny resemblance to that man, but her facial expressions were what actually made her look like him. It wasn't the slight point of her face or the shape of her eyes, not even her blond hair. No, it was that smirk that always seemed to tug at the corners of her mouth. It was her lips that gave it away. Draco Malfoy had those exact same lips.

A/N: Okay, so, now you all know just who it is. I do so hope you liked the chapter, and if you didn't, let me know why. As always reviews are welcome, even if they're flames. Sway


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Chapter 5

Memories

Hermione and Julie had been in George's care for three days and neither George nor Hermione had heard a single word from Ron, which was indeed a good thing yet somehow it worried the both of them. George, during the day, left Hermione and Julie alone at his house so he could work in the joke shop. Despite Hermione's tough façade, in truth, she was terrified to be alone, but she didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience to George than she thought she already was. She had thanked him many times for taking her and Julie in, though, every time he told her it wasn't a problem. He had even gone so far as to buy some clothes for both Hermione and his niece because they didn't have anything at all, Hermione didn't even have any money. He was truly a caring man.

"Mummy, when can I see my daddy, isn't he coming home soon?" Julie asked while she busied herself with unwrapping one of George's experiments with her small fingers.

Hermione snatched the small foil packet from her daughter's hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Julie, don't bother Uncle George's things, you never know when they may explode or even turn you into a troll. And as for your father, honey, I don't know. He's very busy." She hated to lie to the little girl, but the truth was far worse in this case.

"But mummy." Julie wined. "I want my daddy!" She stamped her foot on the wood floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione huffed. "Julie Rhyan, do not get that sort of attitude with me! I will not tolerate it, not today. I've told you all that I know, what more do you want from me?"

Julie dropped her bottom lip in a pout. "I just want my daddy." She whispered.

Hermione shook her head and picked Julie up in her arms. Hugging her tightly she hummed and rocked her like a baby. "Don't worry, Julie, I know your daddy misses you." Feeling her eyes begin to fill with tears she shook her head and carried her daughter down the hallway. She removed the little girl's shoes and socks then placed her on the soft mattress of George's bed. "Here, it's time for your nap, darling. You just go to sleep and when you wake up Uncle George will be home, okay?"

Julie nodded and rolled over onto her right side, not facing her mother, "alright mummy."

After tucking the blankets around Julie Hermione stood from the bed and left the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. The slowly walked down the hallway into the kitchen and sat her self down in one of the chairs at the table. Her guilty mind swam with the images of those sixteen days as tears began to fall from her eyes.

- - - - -

_"How the bloody hell did I ever get landed in here with you?" His words echoed off the stone walls, adding to the hurt in Hermione's already aching head. _

_"Will you just can it, please? If you'll shut up for one second, I'm sure I can find a way out of here." She retorted sarcastically. _

_He scoffed. "Right because I haven't already checked every inch of this ruddy cave." _

_The first three days went much like that first night had. They bickered and disagreed about everything. Meaningless fights helped them keep their minds off the fact that they could actually die in that cave. Hermione knew, if she died, she would never get to see Ron's smiling face again. She would never be able to start her life with him like they planned. And he, the insufferable prat she was stuck with, would never be able to do what ever in the hell it was he was sent to earth to do. She wondered what kind of cruel game the fates were playing when they wrote it in the book of destiny that she would be trapped in a cave with the most intolerable human being on the planet. Why couldn't they have chosen someone she actually tolerated? Luna, she thought, would have been much better. Instead she was stuck in there with Draco Malfoy, the man who annoyed her most than anyone she'd ever met. The one person who made her feel like less of a human and more an animal, or the sludge in the dark dank depths of that cave. _

_"Granger, we've got to get out of here. I can't stand this! You've got to help me!" He screamed through the darkness, even though he knew she wasn't standing far from him. _

_She rolled her eyes, not that he could see the frustration on her face, "Yes, let me do that for you, let me save you while I sit here and rot! Do you not think of anyone but yourself? Honestly, Malfoy!" _

_She could hear it in his voice that he was smirking and wished she could, for once, wipe that smirk right off his damned pointed face. "Who else should I think of; I'm the only one that matters. Besides, what have you got to lose? Your precious weasel? Ha." _

_She sneered, "I should ask you the same thing." _

_He sighed and thrust his fist into the hard stony wall in front of him. Apparently it had been closer than he'd thought because he cried out in pain when his fist collided with the rough stones. "Ah fuck!" He shook his hands several times in the air before him, sending several splatters of blood flying through the air. _

_"Oh what's it you've done now?" She asked, half caring. _

_Wining and cradling his fist in the hand that hadn't been accosted by the rock wall. He plopped down on the damp dirt beside her, "what do you think I've done? I've injured my bloody hand you git." _

_Hermione stood to her feet and strained her eyes in the darkness, trying to see the ground in front of her so she could walk off without tripping. "Well for that, I'm not going to help you. You'll have to learn to be nicer to people if you really want their help other wise, you're just going to have to suffer." _

_He kicked his feet out at the dirt in front of him. "Haven't I suffered enough?"_

_- - - - - _

She sat at George's table spilling as many tears as she could, hoping they would take some of her guilt with them. She hadn't wanted to lie to Ron for so many years; in the beginning she truly thought Julie was his. It wasn't until her daughter got a little older that Hermione had her doubts. When Julie's hair began to get longer and did not change colors as Hermione's did when she was a little girl, she doubted herself, but it wasn't until she saw that smirk for the first time that she was positive. No Weasley has ever been able to produce that smirk, not even when they imitated a Malfoy, which Ron had done many times when they were back at Hogwarts. She hadn't meant to be unfaithful to Ron, her, then, soon to be husband. What happened back in that cave was something neither she nor Draco ever thought would matter. They believed they were going to die in there and they didn't want to die alone, that was all there was to it. They needed comforting and there wasn't anyone else in the cave. Hermione knew if she could go back in time and change anything, any one thing, her being unfaithful to Ron would be the thing she would change. It wasn't that she didn't love her little girl, because she did, it was just the simple fact that Julie wasn't just hers, she was also half Malfoy.

Even then, Julie wouldn't be the same little girl if Draco hadn't helped give her life. Hermione knew Julie would probably have turned out to be a boy, because that seemed to be the dominant gene in the Weasley family, and that she would have had flaming red hair, and a temper to match, but what she had to ask her self was: is that a fair trade? Even if she could have gone back in time and never been stuck with Draco in that cave, she was positive she and Ron would never have had children. The simple fact remained; Ron wasn't able to have children. He and Hermione found out from their many visits to doctors, muggle and magical alike, that Ron was sterile, he would never be able to get Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, pregnant. But it was Ron who insisted the doctors had all been wrong, he wasn't willing to accept the fact that he had gotten Hermione pregnant with Julie and couldn't do it again. Though, now, he knew differently, he hadn't, in fact, ever gotten Hermione pregnant because she told him Julie wasn't his child. Everything he'd ever grown to know and love had been a lie. A vicious lie created by the woman who pledged to never lie to him. - - - - -

_Day five ticked away and Hermione and Draco had had enough of each other's snide remarks. Having no one else to talk to, they began speaking in friendlier tones, even showing interest in each other's plans for the future, if they were rescued. They did anything they could to keep their dieing in the back of their minds. _

_Draco, as it turned out, planned on working in the Ministry, once they got out. He told Hermione he was going to try and invest some of his father's money into doing good, where as, his father had always used it for various forms of evil. He confessed to her some of his deepest, darkest secrets, things he'd never told anyone. He told her about the constant abuse from his father and that his mother had never once tried to stop it. He also told her that he hadn't even cried when his father was struck down before the war began. Remus Lupin was the one responsible for killing Lucius Malfoy. It happened one cold winter night when Voldemort sent six of his Death Eaters, including Lucius, to try and kill Harry, while he was chasing another pack of them, alone. Remus just happened to have been under the influence of the full moon, and stumbled across them. He killed two of the others before finally hunting Lucius down, with the help of the moon light reflecting off of his mane of white blond hair. Upon finding the oh so terrified white blond haired Death Eater, werewolf Lupin ripped him to shreds, not even leaving enough of his flesh for a proper identification. _

_Hermione was surprised at his openness toward her. She'd never expected him to be nice to her, let alone tell her things he'd never uttered to another soul. She knew, for some reason they made a connection in that cave. None of the pranks, the name calling, or the jeers, from their Hogwarts years mattered anymore. None of the dismal childhood things held any bearing on their situation. All the two of them knew was they didn't want to die together and still loathe one another. So they agreed to call a sort of truce, though neither one intended on making it out of the cave alive so it wouldn't matter anyway. The truce was more of a promise to never intentionally take one another down with words. _

_On day six, when Draco had stumbled over a rock sticking out of the dirt and fell into the deeper part of the stream that ran through the cave, Hermione dove in to rescue him. She had only heard the splash then silence and knew something was amiss. She dragged him out of the water by the neck of his shirt, though she had long forgotten its color, and gently placed him on an area of ground that wasn't softened by the water. _

_"Malfoy, are you alright?" She shook him gently by the shoulders. _

_He coughed and splattered water on the ground beside him. Groaning he answered, "Thought I was a goner there for a second, that water's bloody freezing." _

_A shiver ran down Hermione's spine when she felt his hand creeping up her arm. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" _

_He sat up and cupped her face in his freezing hand. Gazing through the darkness his eyes connected with hers. It amazed him that he could actually see her. He saw just how beautiful she was even through the darkness. At that moment, blood didn't matter, all that mattered was living, getting out of that cave, or them both dieing trying to get out. _

_"You're shivering." He almost whispered. _

_She blinked several times, trying to look anywhere but into his piercing grey eyes. "Like you said, that water's bloody cold." _

_Draco leaned his face very near hers. "Let me help you warm up then." He breathed, his breath making the hair on the back of her neck prickle. _

_Hermione didn't have a chance to respond before she felt the tingling warmth of his lips on hers. That wasn't exactly what she had expected._

_- - - - - _

The loud popping of George's appirating into the house awoke Hermione from her tear filled day dreams. Before she even had a chance to ask any questions, George grabbed her by the shoulders, "Hermione, I've seen Ron, he came into the shop and he's looking for you. I didn't tell him you and Julie were here, but I think he knows you are."

Hermione shook her head and attempted to wipe some of the tears from her face, "What? What are you saying George?"

"Listen to me, I know Ron and the man I saw in my shop today wasn't him. I am not saying you have to leave here, because I'll protect you no matter what, but Hermione, he's going to come here." The worry in George's voice caught her attention. He was truly worried about what Ron might do if he did indeed come there looking for his wife and child. George wasn't usually one to worry about things, but at that moment, he was genuinely worrying.

She swallowed hard. "What do you propose I do? I haven't got anywhere to go, George."

George straightened up and took his hands from her shoulders then crossed them over his chest. "I don't know. You were right about Harry not being home though, Ron told me that was the first place he went looking for you. So you can't go there. But Hermione, I didn't say you have to leave… I just don't want you to have to go through even another screaming match with him, you know I'd never let him hurt you."

She nodded and stood up from her chair. As she began pacing the tiles she sighed. "It's not right for me to put you out. I shouldn't have come here."

George ran one hand through his red hair and rested it on the back of his neck, massaging his tense muscles. "You're not putting me out in any way, I've told you that. Unless you can think of any other place to go, that he wouldn't think to come looking for you, I suggest you just stay here. I'm not going back to the shop for the day though. I left one of the other employees in charge, so it's no prob---"

Hard pounding on the outside of George's front door interrupted his thoughts. His eyes widened as he glanced from the door to Hermione's face. He was torn between opening the door, because he already knew who it was, and getting Hermione and Julie out of there quickly. Whispering he leaned closer to Hermione, "What do you want me to do?"

Her body shook as she listened to the hard pounding on the door. She blinked with every rough knock "I have to talk to him sometime, and I would rather like it if you were there… or here…"

George nodded. "If that's what you want."

All she could do was nod. She knew she couldn't just pretend she wasn't there. Besides, that wasn't the kind of life she needed to live. She couldn't keep running away from her problems, that's was got her into trouble in the first place.

George's mind raced. He didn't know what he would do if Ron came in his home and started another fight with Hermione. He was completely against any kind of physical argument with women, and was afraid he would have to intervene if Ron began that again. He loved his brother, because he was his brother, but the man he'd seen in his shop earlier in the day wasn't Ron anymore. He didn't recognize the vacant look in Ron's eyes. He knew something wasn't right, but of course something was amiss if Ron hit Hermione. It wasn't like Ron to behave that way with a female, and George knew that was true. He wondered what exactly had happened in their lives to cause Ron to go off his rocker, so to speak, and cause Hermione to leave him. The fear he saw in her face with every hard knock on his door told him there was more to the row they'd had, but he refused to pry. It wasn't his business and he knew it, he was only protecting this woman, Hermione, from the person who'd hurt her, Ron, his brother.

- - - - -

A/N: Yet another chapter, and I do hope things have fallen into place with this one. Please do let me know what you think, as I always welcome reviews, or flames. Sway


	6. Chapter 6 Tough Decisions

Chapter 6

Tough Choices

"Alright, alright, one minute," George called from where he stood then directed his attention back to Hermione, "This is your last chance, if you want to leave, I suggest you go now."

"No, I'm not running. I can't keep doing this to Julie." Her voice cracking as she answered. She knew she was only going to be able to run for long, eventually she was going to have to face Ron, and she couldn't think of any better time than the present. George was there, and she knew he would do everything in his power to keep her and Julie safe, even if that meant hurting his own brother, that's just the kind of man he was.

George swiftly crossed the room and swung his front door open. On the other side of the door stood Ron, red faced and boiling with anger. George crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame of the door, blocking Ron's view into the house, "What do you want Ron?"

Ron sneered. "I want my wife and my daughter, George!"

"You need to calm down mate." George answered flatly.

Ron's eyes widened and he flexed the muscles in his jaw. "Calm down? I need to calm down? Maybe you need to shove off and not stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

George lowered his face to Ron's eyelevel, he was only just a few inches taller though, and he looked him square in the eyes. "I saw what you did to her, and I'm telling you this once, if you so much as raise your voice to her, I'll knock your head off your shoulders. Now, if you want to talk to her, by all means, talk, but I'm warning you, if you wake Julie up from her nap, you're going to have serious problems, _mate_."

Ron continued to sneer at his brother but conjured enough self control to nod his head and agree. "Alright, I just want to talk to her, that's all."

Looking over his shoulder at Hermione, George gave her a knowing smile and stepped back into his house, letting Ron pass him. Ron walked straight into the house and crossed into the kitchen glaring into Hermione's brown eyes. She took her time looking at his face, not really wanting to do so; she found it rather difficult for some reason.

"Hermione." Ron said with a slight growl.

Her body stiffened. Shifting her weight from her right foot to her left she gave a half nod and answered, still avoiding eye contact. "Ronald."

"Hermione, can I have a word?" George called from his place by the front door.

Gratefully Hermione looked up at him and made her way into the living room. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "thank you."

He smiled and spoke in a quite tone to keep Ron from eavesdropping. "Is there any place you want me to take Julie, incase he becomes too much?"

She shrugged, "If it gets bad, I'll take her and go. I can't have her around this."

George sighed and scratched his head. "Where will you go? I mean if there's some where then why didn't you just leave instead of staying here to see him?"

Hermione smiled meekly, "I have to talk to him, besides I wouldn't exactly say I was welcome at the other place, but if I have to go, then I have to." Not wanting to explain further, she turned her back to George, leaving him alone.

"You wanted to talk." She said as she stood across the room from Ron.

His fiery eyes bore into her face as he looked up at her from his seat at the table. "Take a seat." He gestured to the chair closest to him.

Slowly Hermione pulled a chair out from the table, but not the one he'd offered her. She sat down clear across the large table from him, facing him yet still not looking at him.

"You need to come home." Ron blurted out rather heatedly.

"I can't come home, Ron." She whispered.

His top lip curled and he struggled to keep his voice down. "Why not, Hermione? Is it that you've found someone else? Have you already moved on? Is it George?"

She fought back the urge to stand up from the table and just walk out, knowing that wouldn't be the best thing for her to do. "No, I haven't found anyone else, and how could you ever think your own brother would want to sleep with your… with me? That's ridiculous, Ronald. You know very well why I can't come home."

"You're still my wife, and your place is with me, at home, with our child." He retorted.

"A husband doesn't hit his wife." She didn't have to look up from her lap to know his face had gotten redder; it was just something she had become accustomed to knowing.

"If I tell you I'm sorry, will you come back?" He hissed.

Hermione had heard enough. She didn't know why Ron had come there, perhaps to try and push her buttons, or maybe it was just to provoke another row with her, but she knew it certainly wasn't to get her back. There was no possible way he would ever tell her he was sorry about what he'd done to her and actually mean it, that much she got from the way he spoke to her. "I'm not coming back Ron. I can't let my little girl grow up in a family like ours."

He clenched his jaw, "What's wrong with our family, Hermione?"

Finally, she looked him straight in the face. "You can't sit there and tell me you don't honestly know, Ron."

He simply sat there, glaring wordlessly at her.

She scoffed, "Do you honestly think you treat me like a wife should be treated? You order me around; treat me like a house elf, Ron. And when you're not doing that, you act as if I don't even exist. I completely understand giving Julie attention and affection, but I need it too. I need you to be there for me in my times of need, I need a husband that's willing to talk with me, to ask me how my day went. Furthermore, I need one that's not going to get angry and fly off the handle at me. There is no reason in this world for a man to strike a woman, not one, Ronald!"

Several times Ron had tried to interrupt her, but she wasn't going to back down, not this time. She'd had enough of his pushing her around and wasn't going to let that happen anymore, even if it meant having to give up the man she'd vowed to love forever.

"You are my wife, Hermione, and I've done everything I can think to do to keep you happy." He stood quickly from his seat and walked nearer to her, "You're going to come back home, you and Julie. And you're going to stay there!" He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders then bent to her ear, "I will not have you make me look like a fool."

She whipped around in her chair, sending her long curls over her shoulder, and stared him in the eyes. "You don't need my help to look like a fool, Ronald! I will not come back to that house, not so long as you're there."

Squeezing lightly on her shoulders his eyes glistened, "Then just give me Julie and I'll let you go. All I want is my little girl."

Hermione stood quickly from her chair, drawing George's attention, "You can't have her, Ron, she's not just some object to be passed back and forth between people."

"Everything alright?" George asked as he entered the kitchen.

Both Hermione and Ron ignored him but it was Ron who spoke. "Tell me why I can't have her. Tell us both, Hermione, George and me. I'm sure he doesn't know what kind of a whore you are, why don't you let him in on this too."

George shifted his eyes from Hermione's face to Ron's but didn't comment. It was true he didn't know anything about the fight they had had, and that was by choice. He didn't like the name Ron had called her, but it wasn't cause for him to interfere.

"Ron." She cleared her throat, "There's no need to get George involved in this."

Ron gave a dry laugh. "How do I know he's not the one, Hermione? How do I know he's not the man you fucked? How do I know he's not Julie's _real_ father? It's curious that you came running to him when you left my house. Very curious." He glanced back and forth between George and Hermione, eyeing them carefully.

George's eyes widened at Ron's statement. He wasn't sure if Ron's accusing him of sleeping with Hermione or the fact that he'd just heard Ron wasn't Julie's father shocked him more. Thought he figured it was a mixture of both, still… Ron wasn't Julie's father? Then who was?

"You know he's not, Ron. Damn you. Damn you for bringing that up." Her eyes filled, once again, with tears, but this time she fought with all of her might to keep them from spilling out over her lashes. She wasn't going to let Ron see her cry. He'd been the cause of her tears far too many times in the past few days as it was.

Just as Ron lunged at Hermione, George stepped in and pushed him back by his chest and yelled, "Get a fucking hold of your self man!"

"Tell me who it was, Hermione!" Ron yelled trying to push past George.

She couldn't take anymore of this. She had to leave and she knew it. Running down the hallway toward George's bedroom, she ignored the shouts of the two men. She knelt down beside the sleeping child and rubbed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Come on, Julie, its time to get up, darling."

Julie groaned and rolled over to face her mother. "What's the matter, mummy?"

"Nothing's the matter, darling. You and mummy have to leave here for a while, okay?" Before Julie had even rolled over completely, Hermione turned her back to the bed and began throwing her clothes along with Julie's into an old suit case.

Julie heard Ron yelling at George and shot up in bed, "That's my daddy!" She cried as she leapt down onto the floor.

Hermione turned back around but was too late, Julie's feet had already hit the floor and she was running down the hallway, toward Ron's voice. "Julie, no!" Hermione cried as she slammed the suitcase shut.

"That's my daddy and I love him!" Julie yelled as she threw herself at Ron's legs.

George had tried to grab her but was too late; Ron already had her in his arms.

"Hey Ju-Ju." Ron said, cuddling her close to him.

"I've missed you, daddy!" Julie purred as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Mummy said you were working but I missed you something awful."

Hermione swiftly entered the kitchen and stopped right beside George. "Ron, give her here!" She demanded.

Ron sneered at her and kissed Julie's forehead. "No, can't you see we're talking?"

"Ron." Hermione and George said in unison.

George, knowing what he had to do, walked closer to Ron and Julie and held his arms out for her, "Come on, Julie, you've got to let go now."

"No!" Julie screamed as she held onto Ron's neck tighter.

"Julie, come now, you have to leave with your mummy." George said, grabbing her forearm in his hand.

"No," she cried, "Daddy, don't make me go. Please! I don't want to go!"

Ron held her tighter, "You don't have to go, love, you can stay with your daddy if you want too." He glared at Hermione as he spoke, attempting to anger her more.

George shot Ron a furious look and tugged Julie's arm with his hand. "Let's go, Julie."

She resisted him as much as she could, but she was little and didn't have much strength. Tears poured from her eyes as George pulled her away from Ron. "I don't want to go!"

Ron reached out for her but recoiled when George pointed his wand in Ron's face, "Don't! You've made this hard enough!"

George held Julie as she kicked and screamed, trying to get back to Ron, and tried to calm her. "Its okay, Julie, you and your mummy have to go, but it's only for a little while, only for a little while."

Julie continued to scream and thrash in his arms, "No! I want my daddy! I don't want to go with mummy! I want to stay! Daddy!" She looked up into Ron's face with her big brown eyes full of tears, "Please don't make me go, Daddy!"

Ron's heart sank. He finally realized the only thing his visit had succeeded in doing was breaking Julie's heart; it had done the complete opposite of what he'd though it would. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes he managed to choke out, "its okay, Ju-Ju. Daddy loves you. Okay? Can you remember that? Your daddy loves you!"

George passed Julie behind him to Hermione, "Here, now go."

Hermione took the kicking child from George and held her close to her body. Looking down at Julie's tear streaked face she felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Say…" She paused fighting back the large lump in her throat, "Say goodbye to your daddy, Julie."

Julie sniffled. "I love you daddy!" She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, "remember that, okay, daddy?"

Ron nodded and felt one single tear slide down his cheek, "Okay, Ju-Ju, I'll remember, always."

With that, Hermione appirated herself and her daughter out of George's kitchen, leaving George to deal with Ron. She had only one place she could go and didn't know if she'd even be wanted there, but she had to try. After all, in her mind, it wasn't right for her to stay with Ron's relatives, not when he wasn't welcome around her or _her_ daughter.

- - - - - -

A/N: Alright, another one down. I do hope you all are still interested. I've been working on this one like mad, and it's all for you ;) I won't apologize to you if you don't like the way Ron is in my story, but I will say this: If you don't like the Ron I have, I suggest you do not continue reading. I'm really getting tired of people telling me that this Ron sucks. Because you know what, I already know that, there's no need to point out the obvious. I am, after all, the one who writes the words. Anyway, to all of those who do review and actually like the story, thank you! Sway


	7. Chapter 7 Refuge

Chapter 7

Refuge

When she felt her feet hit the hard stone walkway she sighed to herself and hugged her daughter tighter. She was already having second thoughts about the place she'd chosen to go but those thoughts were quickly swept away by more of her, long forgotten, memories.

* * *

_The darkness swept over her body as she pulled away from his lips. Her lips tingled as his feeling lingered. Reaching one hand up, she pressed two fingers against her lips and stared at him through the darkness, only seeing the shimmer of his grey eyes. _

_"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper as she spoke. She wasn't sure if it was shock or some other emotion flowing within her at that moment, but whatever it was gave her an unsettling feeing in her stomach. _

_He blinked several times, not really sure why he'd just kissed her, the one person in the world that made him feel inferior. Clearing his throat he brushed away some of the hair which had been sticking to his forehead and broke the temporary silence with his words. "Granger… Hermione, you know as well as I do that there's no chance we could live in here once hypothermia sets in. Do you really want to die here, with someone like me?" _

_She didn't answer straight away rather it was from the shock of hearing her name cross his lips or from the reality he'd just thrown in her face. Yes, they could both die in that cave and there was nothing they could do to help it. She didn't want to die there, but she wasn't so sure he was what made her want to live. Under normal circumstances she would probably have already killed either him or herself out of pure loathing. But these weren't normal circumstances; no he had just changed everything. He'd changed her view on him with one simple kiss; one she knew was out of boredom, fear, or confusion, possibly a mixture of all three. _

_"Mal—Draco, I don't want to die here." She shivered from a sudden and unexpected eruption of chills. _

_Moving closer to her, yet again, he leaned in and brushed her lips with his as he spoke, "Then let me show you how to live." _

_Without a second's warning, she did something she would've never been capable of doing, in her mind, she threw herself into him, crushing his lips with hers in a fit of passion. Snaking his arms around her shivering body, he pulled her closer to him as he kissed her, his tongue licking fiercely against her lips, begging for something more. Hermione parted her lips and fought her tongue against his, fearing the unknown, yet welcoming it with open arms. _

_Before she had the time to think about her actions, she felt the cold roughness of the stones on her bare back. She didn't know where her clothes had gone or how they had left her body but she didn't want to think about it. All she felt was a fire inside her, one she knew had never been there before, one he was causing. She felt the softness in his touch as his hands slid down her sides, and the tingling of her skin every where he touched her. She didn't want to die alone, she didn't want to die feeling useless and unloved, and knew he didn't want any of those things either, even if he wasn't willing to admit that to her. _

_Wrapping her arms around him, at his sides, she dug her fingernails into his skin and pulled him down to her. Kissing him roughly and grinding her hips into his she breathed, "Show me how to live, Draco, please."

* * *

_

_With one swift movement, he slid himself deep into her, filling her with a pleasure she'd never known. Pausing in his movement he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in a deep husky voice, "Don't beg for something you know I want to give you." _

Hermione shook herself out of her memories, not wanting to dwell on things she'd chosen to leave in the past. Looking down into Julie's tear stained face, she moved the little girl from her right hip to her left and wiped away a few of her tears. She knew Julie wouldn't understand what had happened with Ron, not for many years to come, if ever, but one day, maybe one day; she would see what Hermione had done what she did. She only hoped her daughter wouldn't hate her for it. There are some things in life children don't understand, regardless of their age.

Taking her first step, she set off down the long cobblestone walkway. The heels of her shoes clicked loudly with every step, she knew someone would have heard the sound, and only hoped she wasn't as unwelcome as she felt. As she neared the large house she stopped a few yards short of the large wooden door and simply stared at the rough stone exterior walls. No house she'd ever seen appeared as unwelcoming as this one did. The walls were made of large pieces of stone with beveled glass windows which had large iron grates over them. Even the serpent statues with their emerald eyes seemed to hate her. Everything about her surroundings gave her a heaviness in the pit of her stomach. Even though she knew dark was still a few hours off, the thick foliage around the house gave the illusion of midnight, blocking out all of the sun's rays, possibly adding to the eeriness of the house.

Taking in a deep breath she smiled down at her daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you Julie." She whispered into the little girl's ear.

Julie stiffened against her. Her voice seemed somehow foreign to her mother as she said, "I know, mummy."

Even though Hermione knew her daughter was confused and upset, the way in which she responded cut her to the core. Julie was the one thing she had left in the world. Never had she dreamt of hurting the child, but realized only too quickly, that is what she'd succeeded in doing.

Bringing herself out of her stupor, she directed her attention back to the large wooden door and licked her lips as she stepped up onto the landing. She reached out one shaking hand and lifted the serpent's head knocker. Banging the knocker twice, she dropped it as if it had burned her and let her arm fall to her side, waiting.

Only a few seconds later the door creaked open and the man, she'd so long ago tried to forget, stepped out in the middle of the doorway. She simply stared at him as he stared at her, not knowing what to say.

He pursed his lips and ran one hand through his white blond hair as he continued to stare at her. Apparently he hadn't expected her to be on the other side of his door. He was in just as much shock as she was.

Seconds ticked by, seconds which seemed like years, to Hermione, before he finally spoke. "Granger…" He gave a dry kind of laugh, "Or should I say Weasley… What brings you to my door?"

Hermione's eyes bounced off the stone walls as she tried to look anywhere but into his silvery eyes. Shifting her weight uncomfortable she managed to find her voice but it was nothing more than whisper when she answered, "I need your help."

He cocked one eyebrow at her but seemed oblivious to her statement when he next spoke. "And you've a child. Why are you _and_ your child at my home?"

Again she opened her mouth, swallowing first, and said, "Malfoy, I need your help." This time her words got through to him.

"You need my help?" He leaned his right shoulder against the frame of the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking her over then finally looking at Julie's face his eyes seemed to soften, if only the slightest bit, "Why do you need my help? Don't you have a husband for that? As I seem to remember, once we were… relieved… of each other's company, you went off and married the Weasel."

Hermione dropped her head to her right, away from him, and felt her eyes begin to burn with more tears. 'He's not going to help me.' She thought.

Seeming to sense her emotion and seeing the state she and her daughter were in, Draco leaned out the doorway and gestured with one hand into the house, "Alright then, in with you. We'll go and talk about just why it is you need my help."

Hermione, not wanting to spend what was left of the day standing outside Malfoy Manor, reluctantly stepped in the door, past Draco. Looking down the long entranceway she realized just how large the house was. She knew the Malfoy family was wealthy but never dreamed they were _that_ wealthy. Every where she looked there were silver sculptures, mostly serpents, and tapestries as far as the eye could see. The floor was polished cherry wood, newly polished, and every room she could see had lavish décor and carpeting. The beauty of the house truly had her breathless.

The rough slamming of the door brought her back to reality, and the reason she was there. But before she had a chance to speak she heard his voice, rather loudly, beside her. "Tilly!"

In a matter of a second a small house elf appeared right in front of Hermione and bowed very low. "Tilly is here, Master Draco, what does Tilly need to be doing, sir?"

"Tilly," Draco said closing the few feet between him and Hermione, to stand beside her, "if Mrs. Weasley would like, I want you to take her daughter into one of the guest rooms so she may get some sleep."

Tilly reached out one of her skinny arms, up towered Hermione and croaked, "May Tilly, Missus?"

Hermione thought only for a moment and decided it was probably best if Julie went with the house elf, she was certain the little girl was worn out from crying and not getting her nap out. Kissing Julie on the forehead she said, "Darling, will you please go with Tilly so I may talk with Mr. Malfoy?"

Julie frowned and hugged her mother tightly shaking her head. "I don't want to."

Hermione's face hardened slightly. "Julie," she said as she sat the little girl to her feet on the floor, "it is very important that I talk with Mr. Malfoy, and you need to go and have your nap anyway."

Julie sighed and took Tilly's bony hand. "Alright mummy but you know where I'm going, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes darling, I know where you're going."

With that Tilly tugged on Julie's hand and the two began walking side by side down the hallway toward a stair case at the opposite end. Hermione almost laughed as she watched the house elf lead her daughter away from her because Julie was taller than she was. It was rather comical seeing a four year old who was bigger in height than a house elf, though it was hardly the time for laughter.

Once Tilly and Julie were out of sight Draco turned to Hermione. "What, may I ask, is it that you need from me?" The muscles in his jaws quivered as he stared into Hermione's brown eyes.

She dropped her gaze to the polished wood at her feet. "I've left Ron."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and nodded for her to continue, obviously trying to hide the outburst of laughter he was feeling. He knew they would never work out, not after what had happened between Hermione and him in that cave.

She drew in a long deep breath, "I know what you're thinking…"

"And how do you know what's going on inside my head?" He snapped.

She couldn't respond. Honestly, she had no idea what he was thinking, but she was sure it was something negative about Ron, and her as well, probably. "Please don't."

Taking a few steps toward her, to which she responded with backing away, he lowered his face so he was looking into her eyes, "Don't what, Hermione? Don't tell you I knew you two would never last? Don't tell you I think you're a fool for marrying him in the first place? Don't tell you how much I wish I'd died in that cave to save myself the pain of seeing you here, now, in my house, because you've had a fight with _him_? Tell me what not to do and I'll try my best not to do it." His tone grew louder as he spoke to her, too loud for her liking.

Backing away further she felt her tears finally spill out of her eyes and stream down her cheeks, staining them red as they fell. "Yes, that, that's what I didn't want you to do. If you don't want me here, I will leave, just say the words."

Immediately feeling regret for his words he stood to his full height and placed on hand over his eyes, massaging them with his fingers, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me why you've come here. After almost five years, what is it that I could possibly give you?"

Wiping her tears away quickly she looked up into his grey eyes. "I need somewhere to stay, some where safe, where Ron can't find me… or Julie… Even if it's for only a little while."

"And you thought you could come here for sanctuary?" He hissed, "After leaving me the first time, you thought you'd give it another go? Well, I've got news for you, _Hermione_; I'm not someone you can run to every time things in your life get bad. I'm not a toy, I'm a man."

Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she approached him. Stopping just a few inches short of where he stood she looked directly up into his face and said, "I didn't leave you, Draco. There was nothing between us. What happened in that cave happened out of sheer fear. I needed comfort just as you did. Don't try to tell me you thought there was some other reason for it, because I certainly do not think you felt anything for me."

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "How do you know what I felt?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, heres the nect installment. I do hope you all like it, let me know what you think ;) Sway 


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

Chapter 8

Explanations

Draco led Hermione into the room to the right of the entranceway, which was a vast sitting room filled with more silver statues, tapestries, and several lush black velvet couches and wind backed chairs. In the far back of the room was an ornately carved black wooden desk with two black wing backed chairs in front of it and one behind. He took his seat in the most comfortable looking chair Hermione had ever seen, behind the desk, and motioned for her to sit in one of the less comfortable looking chairs across from him. Slowly she lowered herself down into the cushions of the chair and allowed the surprising softness to hold her gently.

It was he who first spoke. Folding his hands together atop the desk he stared idly up at the ceiling he said, "So tell me then, what has happened that you need me to save you from?" Fighting back the urge to verbally assault the man she'd married, he simply ended his question there, knowing that was the best way, after all.

Hermione filled her lungs and crossed her arms at her waist. "Ron and I have separated, like I said before."

Draco sighed heavily and dropped his eyes lazily to meet hers. "That much, Hermione, I got. I was asking for more information. For instance, did you find him diddling the maid and leave him? Or perhaps," he gave a sly grin, "was it he who found you diddling the maid and he left?" He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, with that smug smirk firmly in place.

She frowned for only a moment and shook her head. She would prefer not to have to go into great detail, not with him, but knew there was no way on earth he would help her otherwise. Though she knew now was not the time to inform him of his being Julie's father, that part she'd just leave out. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair she cleared her throat several times, finding it hard to speak for some reason, and said, "No… None of those things happened. Must I go into detail? It's far too complicated and painful."

Draco's face didn't falter as he continued searching hers with his eyes. There was no way he was going to let her stay with him without first finding out why she was there. Nothing she'd been through, he thought, could compare to the things he had. He didn't want some sob story from her confessing her undying love for him, because he was sure she didn't care about him in the least bit. Even though they shared many intimate memories, he knew none of that mattered to her, not since she'd married Ron and become the mother of his child. No, she didn't love him, not in the least bit. Maybe it was that perhaps, it would give him a sense of satisfaction to know exactly what had gone wrong in her marriage, make him feel better about himself, in some small way.

"If you wish to stay here, you can give me the quick and ugly version, unless of course you've somewhere else to go." He spat as his mind swam with what could have been, and to add further emphasis, he allowed his lip to curl while staring at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and dropped her head to her right, wiping her hair out of her face and tangling her fingers in the longer hair at her shoulder she prepared herself for the 'quick and ugly version,' as Draco had so politely said. "Fine," she sighed, "Ron and I haven't had what one would call a very healthy marriage for some time now… And I made the mistake of provoking his temper a few days ago…" For several long moments she paused, trying to think of a way to tell Draco what had happened without actually telling him anything. Deciding there was no way to say what she had to say, without saying it, she continued. "Let me just say this; I had to leave in a hurry with Julie crying in my arms and not a thread of clothing but what was on my back. From there I went to George's where he… assisted me with some healing charms, and cared for Julie and I. Tonight, only about an hour ago now, Ron came looking for us… and well… here we are. Is that satisfactory? Have I told you enough?"

Draco pushed his chair back, balancing himself on only two of its legs, and narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to be looking for some sort of change in her facial expression. Looking her over several times, watching as she shivered only the slightest bit under his intent gaze, he said, "Tell me what he did." It was odd seeing his face in what one would call a normal expression, he wasn't sneering or smirking, yet those silvery eyes of his didn't show pity or caring either.

She shook her head several times, "I… can't… Please don't make me say it." Finishing her sentence she covered her face with her hands and began to cry softly into her palms.

Draco let his chair drop back on all four of its legs with a loud bang then leapt from it as if someone had lit a fire beneath him. In a second he was kneeling in front of Hermione's crying form with his hands firmly in palce on either or the armrests. "Did he hit you?"

With his statement Hermione nodded vaguely and began to cry harder, trying with all of her might to suppress her tears and not look up at him. Not only did she really not know why she'd gone to him, of all people, but now she was crying in front of him. She didn't think she had ever felt so humiliated in her life.

Draco stood to his full height and clenched his jaw as he took his wand from a stack of parchment on top of his desk. Just as he turned to leave, walking beside Hermione, he felt a hand on his wrist, the wrist of the hand in which he held his wand. Twirling back to face Hermione he wordlessly questioned her with the quirk of an angry eyebrow.

Sniffling Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"

He gave a sort of laugh, but not one out of humor. "I'm going show him pain."

She tugged on his arm as she stood to her feet. "No." Dropping her hand slightly on his wrist she looked deep into his grey eyes, past the fire which now shown clearly, and into his soul, "Please don't."

Closing his eyes he sneered. What he wouldn't give to go show Ron what pain was. Hermione was protecting him; she was standing in the way. "Why? After everything he did, things I can't imagine, and don't want to, you're going to tell me not to go and show him even the slightest bit of what he put you through? Why protect him?"

"Because," she choked, "he would have done the same for me."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he stared down at her, appalled. "No, Hermione, he wouldn't. He's the one who hurt you in the first place."

"Draco, can't you just listen to me, for once? I am asking you not to go and find him. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do to change that, but you can help prevent it from happening again. Keep Julie and I here, even if only for a little while, please?" She begged him, still holding his hand in hers, even though she knew he was right, it was just that she didn't want to admit it to herself, not just yet.

He lifted his right hand, the one she had a hold of, to her face and caressed her pale skin with his forefinger. "Haven't I already told you once not to beg for things you know I already want to give you?"

She let a small smile play on her tired features then quickly recoiled, stepping back until she bumped his desk. "That's history."

Draco quickly turned away from her and stalked across the room, to the open doorway. Just before he exited he said in a tone very unlike his normal one, "You know, I would never have hurt you," then vanished out into the entranceway.

Hermione hung her head and spoke to the empty room, "I know."

* * *

Three days had passed and Hermione, for the most part, kept a close eye on Julie, not wanting her to get into anything that wasn't Hermione's, which was everything their suitcase didn't hold. She hadn't told Draco the truth about Julie, and tried to keep her as far away from him as possible, simply because she didn't want to ruin his hospitality, even if she didn't think he would have given it to her on other circumstances. In the time she'd been in his house, his sightings were a rare occurrence, which was probably best. She did, however, hear him sometimes, late in the night; he would open the door to the room she and Julie inhabited and stand leaned against the doorway, gazing into the darkness. She wasn't sure why he came there or what exactly he was doing but hadn't mentioned it to him. Always, she pretended to be asleep and he never stayed more than a few minutes, still she wondered why he bothered.

Dinner time chimed on the grandfather clock, which Hermione had never seen. The chime echoed off the walls of the large house, sending an eerie feeling through Hermione's body. For some reason, being in Malfoy Manor gave her an overwhelming sense of foreboding. She knew nothing bad would ever happen to her, that much Draco had shown her with his reaction to the fight she and Ron had had, still there was something about that house. Perhaps it was the simple fact that Lucius Malfoy had, at one time, been the owner and only Merlin knows what's happened in those unexplored rooms. Those were things she never wished to learn of.

Hermione stood from her seat in one of the more comfortable chairs of the library where she and Julie had been reading a book. She closed the book with a dull thud and placed it in her chair then turned to her daughter. "Julie, darling, it's time to go eat, are you hungry?"

Julie gave her a slight smile, as it seemed, she was still angry with her mother. "I guess."

Hermione offered her hand to the little girl as she stood up but Julie refused to take her mother's hand, instead she turned around and began walking across the vast room, toward the door. Hermione sighed inwardly and dropped her hand to her side as she followed her daughter out into the hallway. Even though it hurt her deep down inside to know Julie was upset with her, there was no reason to punish her, she'd done nothing wrong.

Julie had apparently learned much more about the house than Hermione had, probably from Tilly, because she made it to the dining room well before Hermione did. Settling herself in the chair at the head of the table, she folded her hands together in her lap, patiently awaiting the arrival of her mother. She kicked her feet as they hung at least a foot above the ground, trying to entertain herself, then let out a sigh when she heard foot steps behind her, "Mummy, what took you so long?"

"I'm not your mummy, Julie." Draco's voice drew from behind her.

Julie turned in her chair and propped herself on her knees as she peered over the high back at him. To tell the truth, the little girl was a bit afraid of him. He'd never been mean to her, which was surprising to Hermione given his past with her, it was more about the fact that he never had anything to say, and she rarely, if ever, saw him. He hadn't even shown up for dinner the past few nights.

Her brown eyes widened as she stared at him. "Oh… I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy; I thought you were my mummy. Am I in your seat? I can move…"

Draco leaned himself against the doorway and felt the right side of his mouth twitch, apparently trying to form a smile. "No, there's no need to move, I can sit somewhere else. But you don't have to call me Mr. Malfoy, you can call me Draco." Just then, when she'd spoken to him, she reminded him of her mother, and the way she was always ready to move or step aside just to get away from him. He wondered momentarily if the little girl was a disgusted by his presence as her mother always seemed to be.

Julie smiled up at him with a gleam in her eyes and was about to speak when Hermione stepped around Draco and said, "No, Julie, you need to call him Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned to face her with a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure why she'd told Julie not to call him Draco, and really couldn't see the logic in it. "Hermione, she can…"

She cut him off as she took her seat beside Julie, "No, she can't." Turning her attention to the plate in front of where Julie was supposed to be sitting she said, "Julie, darling, turn around and sit like a young lady, please. It's time to eat, not time to play."

Julie followed instruction with a 'humph' sound and scooted herself up to her plate. Once Hermione was finished cutting her meat, Julie picked up her fork and began eating, not wanting to speak to either her mother or Draco.

After about five minutes, Hermione dropped her fork with a loud clank and said, "Are you going to be joining us, or would you rather watch us as we eat? To be honest, that is a bit distracting." Draco still hadn't moved from his place behind her and it was wearing on her nerves, though almost everything was wearing on her nerves lately.

Draco groaned in annoyance and pushed himself off the doorframe. Taking his seat across the table from Hermione he glared at her as he viciously cut his meat, tearing it more than actually cutting it. Hermione dropped her eyes to her food as she found it much more interesting than the savage way in which Draco chose to vent his frustrations.

Twenty minutes passes, filled with a looming silence, when Julie pushed her plate back on the table and said, "Mummy, I'm finished, may I be dismissed?"

Hermione finished chewing her food and nodded, "Yes, dear you may go, but, I want you up stairs and ready for your bath in ten minutes, alright?"

Julie groaned in much the same way Draco had a few minutes before but agreed nonetheless. "Alright, mummy."

Once Julie was out of ear shot, Draco spoke up as he slammed his utensils down. "What is your bloody problem?"

Hermione shot him a glance over the rim of her wine glass. "I haven't got a problem."

He huffed. "So I am to assume you told her she couldn't call me by my first name for no reason at all?"

Sitting her wine glass down gently she dropped her hands to her lap and looked him straight in the eye, "There's no need for her to call you that."

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to read her mind, which was and area he wasn't skilled in. "There's no need for such formalities either." He had to fight with himself to not say what he was thinking which was, 'back in that cave you had no qualms about screaming my name,' he was sure that wouldn't help the situation in the slightest bit.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why should she call you Draco? You're not her friend. Hell, you're not my friend. So, you see, there is every reason for her to address you formerly as Mr. Malfoy."

"Come now, Hermione, what is it that's made you hold such contempt for me?" He leaned closer to her, over the table, "If anyone should hold hard feelings, that person should be me. I am, after all, the one _you_ chose to walk away from."

Hermione stood quickly from her chair, almost knocking it backward, and wrung her hands in frustration, "What do you want from me? I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry! What happened nearly five years ago wasn't planned, it just happened. And nothing we can do is going to change that! I can't tell you what I was thinking, because I don't know! And don't you sit there and tell me there was more to it because I know damn well there wasn't! Don't you dare."

She turned her back to him and began walking toward the door when he called her back. "Wait!" Turning around she noticed he'd stood from his chair, walked around the table and was standing only a few feet from her, looking almost human, almost as human as he had back in that cave. "Do you know how long it took me to stop wishing I'd died in that cave? Do you know how much I wanted to hurt Weasley when I saw your wedding in the _Profit_? Hermione…" He reached out of her hand, which she pulled away, "Don't do this. Don't try to convince yourself there wasn't anything between us, that there isn't still something there." Again he reached out for her and when she moved away from he advanced on her and grabbed both of her hands with his. "Why do you try to deny it?"

Tearing her hands out of grip she turned quickly and called back to him as she entered the hallway, "And why do you keep insisting that there was something there?"

Draco shook his head and cursed silently at himself as he watched her walk away, again.

_'Why did I even let her in my house? What was I thinking? Nothing good can ever come from her being here. And she's got a point, never, even in my wildest dreams, would I have thought I'd care about someone like her…People change, does she not see that? Can she not see it in my eyes when I look at her? Does she not hear it in my voice when I say her name? Surely she felt something… Time has past and people say time can heal all wounds but it hasn't done me a damn bit of good. Nothing can heal the wounds I keep reopening, the one's she caused.' _

* * *

A/N: I do hope you all are begining to understand more of this. And I hope you like it ;) Please do review! Sway


	9. Chapter 9 Father and Daughter

Chapter 9

Father and Daughter

Later in the night, when Draco was positive Hermione and Julie had been asleep for hours, he crept out of his room and down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor. Slowly he opened the door to their room and propped himself against the frame, closing the door almost on top of himself to keep the hall lights out.

Julie, who was facing the door, with her little face visible to him from where he stood, looked incredibly peaceful as she slept. Draco's lips twitched into a half formed smile as he stood staring at her. Something about her caught his attention but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was so amazing even though, he thought; she did remind him of her mother at times. He'd thought the child would have had red hair like Ron, but for some reason her hair wasn't red, it was blond. Perhaps, he thought, Hermione's hair was lighter when she was young, yes, that had to be the answer. The little girl, after all, did have her mother's gorgeous brown eyes and a bit of her attitude to boot. He smiled, the first real whole smile he'd let cross his lips in a very long time, but there wasn't anyone to see it. A small part of him was happy to have people in his house; it'd been years since he'd had guests other than fellow workers from the Ministry. Julie, he thought, was his favorite of the two simply because Hermione was too infuriating for him. Anything he did was wrong, that was the reason he tried to make himself scarce. He didn't want to cause anger in her, or himself for that matter. He didn't need to add to the aggravation she obviously had. Even though she hadn't gone into great detail about why she'd come to him, he knew there was more to the story. His hatred for Ron, if it was possible, had grown ten times stronger with the little bit of the story he'd heard, and he wished just once he could get a hold of him. But the down fall, if he ever did get Ron alone, was he, Draco, wouldn't be able to contain himself. Ron would make him lose control, it was he who had stolen Hermione in the first place, wasn't it?

He didn't know why it was he'd let them in his house, perhaps it was pity. Emotions, even now, were difficult for Draco. Having always been taught only the weak showed emotions, he found it incredibly tiring to try and make sense of the things he felt, so he opted to just ignore them. He never wanted any harm to befall Hermione, she meant too much. Too much to her friends, to the world, or too much to him, he wasn't sure.

All he could see of Hermione was her back and he often wondered why it was that she slept with her back to the door. He wasn't one to sleep with his back to a door or window, but that was just a precaution, that way no one could sneak up on him without being seen. It was an old habit he'd developed early in his childhood. Living with a father like Lucius he always had to be prepared for the worst. Lucius wasn't one to ever go easy on people, not even his own son.

He was lost in thought when he heard the smallest voice ring in his ears. At first he thought it was one of his house elves, but quickly realized it hadn't been. It was Julie.

"Why do you come here every night?" Julie asked as her eyes locked with his.

Draco almost turned to run and shut the door but decided he'd already been caught, there was no use in running. Uncrossing his arms he placed one finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quite, and motioned with his other hand for her to follow him.

Julie turned her head toward her mother and carefully pushed the blankets down from her chin. Slowly letting herself drop to the floor she ran quietly toward the door, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping mother as she went. She took one last look at her mother then squeezed out into the hallway between Draco and the door.

Draco shut the door as quietly as he could then turned around and offered Julie his hand. She hesitated only for a moment then looked up into his face as she slid her small hand into his. He blinked several times and nodded down at her before leading her down the hallway wordlessly.

They reached a room, five doors down from the one Hermione was asleep in, in a surprisingly short time, and entered. Draco wordlessly lit the room and sat himself down on a large, backless, couch. Julie looked around the room as she walked across the room toward him but decided to stand a few feet in front of him and asked her question again.

"Mr. Malfoy, why do you stand in the doorway every night?" She repeated, this time in more than a whisper.

He rolled his lips together and looked away from her for a few seconds before answering. "Because I want to make sure you and your mum are alright."

Julie's eyebrows furrowed, making her look much like her mother, "But why? Is something bad going to happen?"

Draco shook his head and smiled a bit. His voice was kind and calm as he spoke to her, not like the tone he used with almost every other person. "No, no, Julie, nothing bad can happen to you while you're here."

"Can I ask you something?" She hesitated and looked down at the floor before as she waited for his response.

Swallowing hard he ran his hands through his white blond hair, not knowing what her question would be or if he'd have an answer for her. "You may."

Not looking back up at him she said, "Why does my mummy cry?"

Draco bit his bottom lip and cocked his head to his left as he stared at Julie. He'd been right in thinking he wouldn't have an answer for her. "I don't know that I can answer that for you, Julie."

She looked back up at him and gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "Try." She said, urging him on.

He drew in a long breath and let it out through his nose. He couldn't help but wonder if he should even try to answer her question. He, as Hermione had said, wasn't anything to her, why should he attempt to answer? "Well, I think your mummy is just having some problems right now."

Julie rocked back and forth on her feet and clasped her hands together. "What kind of problems?"

Draco thought he knew what kind of problems Hermione was having but knew they weren't the kind Julie needed to know about, if she didn't already. He surely wasn't the one who needed to tell her such things; she didn't need to have to face those problems at such a young age. "I don't know."

Julie gave a small sigh and continued to gaze up at him and apparently when she sensed he was no threat she sat herself very near him on the couch. "Did you know my daddy calls me Ju-Ju? He said he'd always love me… when… when my mummy took me here." She smiled faintly at him then dropped her eyes to her feet as she kicked them in the air.

Draco shifted uncomfortable in his seat and scratched his head with one hand. "No, I didn't know your daddy calls you Ju-Ju, you've never told me that before. And you know what?" Julie gazed up at him, smiling once again, though there was something hiding in her eyes, something Draco thought could be tears. "I bet your daddy does love you, very much." Even though it pained him a bit to tell her that, he was sure, deep down in his heart, Ron did love the little girl. Who couldn't love her?

Julie's eyes widened as did her smile, this time Draco caught a glimpse of her teeth which almost made him laugh. "Uncle Harry says everyone loves me because I'm as sweet as a Bertie Bott's… But I don't like those very much…" She crinkled her nose at him and gave him something he thought was remarkable, she gave him her little smirk, the one that looked very like the one he often used, though he didn't recognize it right away. "I tricked my mummy into eating one of the green ones once…"

This time Draco did laugh, which sounded very odd ringing in his ears and apparently just as odd in Julie's ears because her brown eyes seemed to shimmer as she giggled back at him. "I bet she wasn't happy about that, huh?" Julie shook her head, "well, Julie, maybe next time you give her a cream colored one, the kind that isn't boogie flavored."

"Guess what?" Julie said incredibly enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for a four year old who'd just woken up. "My mummy said I'm going to grow up and be smart just like her. She said I'm already too smart for my own good…"

Draco chuckled, "I'm sure you will be very like her when you grow up."

"Mr. Malfoy…" Julie reached one of her hands out to grab his lightly, "do you think I will get to see my daddy again?"

Draco paused for several seconds, trying to figure out why their conversation had gone from Bertie Bott's every flavored beans to Ron. Swallowing hard he said, "I don't know that I have that answer either. I suppose that's all up to your mum and dad." That was the best answer he could come up with, it was true he wasn't sure what would happen. Rather or not he liked Ron held no relevance in that matter, he, Ron, was her daddy, after all, and he did have rights to her.

Julie frowned and Draco saw tears beginning to well up in her big brown eyes. "Here," he reached out for her, not really knowing why. Once she had allowed him to pick her up, he positioned himself so he was leaning his back against the armrest of the couch and had his legs stretched out in front of him. He then sat Julie down between his legs and wrapped his arms around her as she flipped over and lay her head on his chest. "Every thing will be alright, I promise."

Julie sniffled, trying her best not to cry, and snuggled closer to him. "When you make a promise, you're not supposed to break it." Like Draco, she wasn't sure why she'd become so fond of him so quickly, it just seemed right to her.

Draco rubbed the back of her head with his right hand and rested his left on the lower part of her back. Watching her golden locks shimmer in the dim torch light he said, "I would never break a promise to you." He wasn't sure what the reason for his being so kind to the child was. He hadn't really ever been around any children and up until that moment was sure he didn't like them. But Julie was something; she was a very special little girl, even to him.

Twenty minutes later Draco was sure Julie had fallen asleep on him. As it seemed to him, she was more comfortable with him than he'd thought she was, and maybe he was with her as well. Not wanting to disturb her, he wrapped his arms around her, first pulling her night shirt down as far as he could, so she wouldn't get cold, and closed his eyes. This was possibly the first time he'd ever truly been so complacent, in his life. He hadn't scared the little girl as much as he thought he did, now if only he could do the same with her mother.

* * *

"Julie!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the deserted corridors, "Julie! Oh Merlin Julie, where are you?" She ran as quickly as she could down the stairs and into the entranceway of Malfoy Manor, frantically searching for her daughter. Finally, just when her tears were about to spill out of her eyes she called for Tilly.

With a small popping sound, Tilly's voice cracked in her ears, "Yes, Missus, you called for Tilly?"

"Tilly, have you seen Julie this morning?" Hermione almost choked on her words. She feared the worst. She thought Ron may have found out where she was and stolen Julie in the middle of the night, or that she had wandered out of the house and was lost.

Tilly nodded swiftly, "Yes, Missus, the little Missus is with Tilly's Master. They are fast asleep; Tilly covered them with blankets before dawn. Is something the matter?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, "Will you please take me to them?"

Tilly smiled a toothy smile and grabbed Hermione's lose hanging hand. "Right this way, Missus."

As Hermione pushed the door open she entered the room quietly, so as not to disturb her sleeping daughter, and approached the head of white blond hair she saw, unaware if it was her daughter's hair or that of Draco. She extended one hand just before reaching the couch and ran her fingers through the short hair. Immediately she realized this hair was far too short to belong to her daughter and withdrew her hand. Stepping around so she could see Draco's face better she realized Julie was lying with him, and not only with him, but on him. Right then, her heart melted. The two of them looked so perfect, to her, the way she always wished she looked with her daughter.

Julie's head was turned away from Hermione, on Draco's chest, and she had her hands propped on his cheeks. Though the blanked covered almost all of the little girl's body, and was pulled tightly up around Draco's shoulders, she imagined his hands were rested on Julie's back, somewhere, and wished she could freeze that moment in time. Many times she'd seen Ron and Julie sleeping in much the same way, but those times didn't seem to compare to the sight of Draco and Julie. She saw then just how much Julie did resemble her biological father, and knew it wasn't right for her to keep the secret from him. She'd already ruined one man and didn't want to do it to another. What she didn't know though was which was worse, not telling Draco about Julie, or actually telling him that he had a daughter. Both had outcomes which were far different yet strangely very similar. She knew she couldn't handle the latter of the outcomes, Draco she wasn't willing to lose like she had Ron, he was all she had left, all Julie had left.

Placing her hands lightly on Julie's back she said, "Julie, darling, it's time to wake up."

Julie mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear which caused her to smile. She tugged the blanket back, exposing Julie's back, and grabbed her daughter so she could hoist her up without waking Draco. Once Julie was suspended in the air, Draco's eyes instantly shot open. Hermione froze only for a moment then smiled shyly and pulled her daughter close to her.

"Good morning." She said in a muffled tone.

Draco blinked lazily at her and yawned. "Mornin'. I hope you aren't upset that she and I fell asleep here last night." He didn't want to tell her the reason he'd awoken so quickly was because he felt Julie being taken from him, but it made him smile on the inside. He'd never been concerned about anyone else in his life and to care about the little girl just seemed strange, even to him.

Hermione shook her head as she stared at his muscular chest. She'd seen him naked a few times, but not actually _seen_ him. After all, it was rather dark in that cave. "No, no, I'm not mad, I was just worried out of my mind when I woke up and she was gone."

Having seen the look in Hermione's eyes, Draco pulled his blanket up over his chest and crossed his arms behind his head, lacing his fingers together at he stared up at her. He smirked slightly and narrowed his eyes, only for the effect, then said, "I didn't mean for you to worry. She and I just kind of dozed off. One minute we were talking then I saw she'd gone to sleep and I didn't want to disturb her, that's all."

Shifting Julie in her arms she finally forced herself to look away from his enchanting grey eyes. "Quite alright, really… Wait a minute," her brow furrowed, "what could you possibly talk about with a four year old? I wouldn't have ever pinned you with fancying children."

He nodded slightly, "I wouldn't have thought I fancied them either, but that little girl," he threw one hand out and pointed at Julie, "she's something special. And what we talked about isn't your business, that's between the two of us." He gave a brief half smile just to clarify that he wasn't being a git, he was only teasing.

She made a face at him, showing her jealousy a bit, "Fine. Don't tell me." She turned on her heel, sending her hair flying about her back, and strutted out of the room, Julie in tow.

Draco groaned as he sat up on the couch, massaging his aching neck muscles. "Nosy git." He chuckled to himself, knowing his talking with Julie, and not telling Hermione what it was about, had pushed her buttons, even if only just.


	10. Chapter 10 Little Things

Chapter 10

Little Things

_'He's absolutely infuriating! None of my business, I'll show him it's none of my business. What makes him so damned righteous anyway? He's no better than I am… Okay, sure, he hasn't lied to everyone he loves… Ugh! He doesn't love anyone, how could he lie to them? Merlin! Just get out of my head!' _

Hermione paced the wooden floor of the room she and Julie had been sharing, waiting on her daughter to call her into the bathroom. Draco had definitely irritated her earlier when she'd woken him up, but she couldn't come to terms with why. Was it, possibly, that she was jealous of him because her daughter had barely spoken to her in the days they'd been in his care? More than likely, yes. But that wasn't something she was willing to accept. She wasn't going to let herself believe that her little girl was like him in anyway. As it was, Julie was like him, yes, but she was also very like her mother. She didn't inherit the hate for muggles that Draco was raised to have, and for that Hermione was grateful, yet she had inherited her stubbornness from her mother.

"Mummy! I'm finished with my bath!" Julie yelled from the bathtub.

Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair, and pushed open the door. "Alright, darling, let's get you out and get down to breakfast." She was glad Julie didn't really need her assistance with her bathing anymore, but at times she wished she was needed. She only wanted to feel needed, be needed.

At breakfast, Julie and Hermione ate in silence. Julie hadn't said a single word to her mother about the events of the past night, nor had Hermione asked her daughter for the information, even though she was incredibly curious. By the time mother and daughter were halfway finished with their breakfast; Draco sauntered into the dining room, fully dressed and bathed, and took his seat across the table from Hermione. He flashed Julie a quick smile and began piling food onto his plate.

Five minutes or so passed and not a single person said a word. Hermione was still a bit annoyed at the fact that Draco was being secretive, though she didn't have the right to be, and Julie was busy scooting her food about her plate.

Draco cleared his throat and sat his goblet down on the table before saying, "Hermione, I've got a few things I need to do today, so I will be out for the majority of the morning. Is there anything you or Julie need from town? It's no problem for me to pick up a few things." The corners of his mouth twitched as he avoided looking at her. He wasn't at all sure why he was offering to go into town for her, it just seemed right.

Hermione furrowed her brow at him, unsure as to what exactly he was getting at. "Draco," she cleared her throat and corrected herself, "Mr. Malfoy," she didn't think it was right for her to insist that Julie call him by his surname if she didn't. "As I'm sure your intentions are pure," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I must ask you if there's something you think we need."

He shook his head, "No, no, I was only curious as to if there's something you'd like while I'm out. I've got to go by The Ministry, and pick up a few things from Diagon Alley, that's all. You know… Send a few owls, that kind of thing. I'm not familiar with the things a child needs, but am positive that I do not possess any of those things."

Hermione nodded and pursed her lips in thought. "Honestly, I can't think of a thing."

Draco was sure she was just trying to be difficult. Surely there was something she or Julie needed. Seeing as how is knowledge of children was, at best, limited, he decided to simply take her answer. He nodded in understanding and let his eyes fall back to the plate in front of him. For some reason, he wasn't really very hungry anymore.

After a few more minutes of silence Julie did a sort of jump in her seat and dropped her fork with a clank. "Mr. Malfoy, would you buy me something?"

As soon as Draco's head shot up, he saw Hermione whip around and stare wide eyed at the child. "Julie," her voice was much like the one she often used with Draco, "you know better than to ask for such things. You don't need anything, so no; he won't be buying you anything while he is out today."

Julie dropped her bottom lip in a pout and slouched down in her chair. "Okay, mummy."

Draco's jaw dropped. He didn't like seeing Julie like that, he knew the feeling she was having at that moment, and knew it well. Having constantly been disciplined, as Lucius liked to call it, as a child, he never wanted any child to ever have to feel the way he had. Standing from his chair he cast Hermione a disapproving glance and said, "Would you mind? I need a word."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and stood to follow him out into the hallway outside the dining room. "What?"

Rounding on her he tried his best to keep his voice from showing the surge of emotions he was feeling, "Hermione, what the hell is the matter with you? If she wants something, I will get it for her. I did offer, after all."

She placed her hands firmly on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him, "What's it to you how I chose to raise my daughter? She doesn't need anything, especially from…" She trailed off, not wanting to intentionally anger him. Recovering quickly she said, "Draco, she doesn't need anything, okay? She's got all she needs here."

He snorted, "No, what were you going to say? She doesn't need anything especially from whom? Especially from me? Is that what you were going to say?"

Hermione scoffed, "No."

"Listen, I didn't have to let you in here. I didn't have to open my house to you or Julie. But I did. I did because I knew that was what was right. I've tried many times to be civil with you; I've treated you more like a human than that husband of yours ever did." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by him, "Let me finish!" He folded his arms over his chest then continued, "I haven't been rude or arrogant to you since I told you to stay, yet you constantly over power me. Especially with Julie. If there's something you have to say, please, by all means, say it. Just get it out and perhaps we can then move on."

She blinked several times, not knowing why he'd just said all of that. He was right with the part about Julie; she did keep him from interacting with her daughter. Trust wasn't the issue, not with him, she did trust him, more than she probably should, but she wasn't sure why she didn't want Julie around him. Maybe it was because she was afraid he would piece the puzzle together and find out, he'd start asking questions. Even a blind man could see the resemblance between Julie and Draco and she knew it wouldn't be long before he did. She'd thought about leaving his house, letting him live in peace, without the knowledge she had, but she didn't have any where else to go. Ron was looking for her, of that she was sure, and it wouldn't be long before he found her again, if she did leave. Besides Ron, she didn't have any money anyway, every cent they had was Ron's, and he reminded her of that on a regular basis. What was she supposed to do, keep Julie locked away like a treasure?

"Look, I don't mean to snap at you, or at her, it's just that I don't want her thinking she can get whatever she wants. She knows better than to ask for things like that, she knows it's not appropriate. She's my daughter, Draco, and she will do as I tell her to." She sighed and rubbed her closed eyes with her right hand, "But that doesn't give me the right to keep her from you. As much as I hate to admit it you didn't have to take us in. And I know I don't express my gratitude to you but know this, I am grateful. I am eternally in your debt because you did the one thing I never thought you would, you accepted me. Not because you had to, but because you chose to do so. Not only did you accept me, you accepted my daughter."

Draco smirked slightly, "So, it's a truce then?"

She nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"And that means I can go back in there and ask her what she wants then?" He had to push it, he just had to.

Hermione turned quickly and scoffed as she walked back into the dining room, "No."

* * *

Julie busied herself with playing with the doll George had given her before she and Hermione left his care, it was in fact, the only toy she had, not that she complained. Sitting in the middle of the floor in the library as her mother read, playing with her doll, was the one thing she was glad she could do. She did have plenty of toys back at her home, but none seemed to mean as much as the little doll her Uncle gave her. It was a simple doll with red hair made from yarn and blue overalls, yet to her, it was worth a million galleons.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how long she and Julie had been cooped up in the library, it seemed in that house time had no meaning at all, nor was she certain how long Draco had been gone. It was the grumbling of her stomach which opened her eyes to the fact that lunch time was well over. She wondered momentarily why Tilly, or one of the other house elves, hadn't come to get her and Julie but quickly dismissed her thoughts knowing they were warned not to bother her. She closed her book softly and placed it on the cushion next to her as she stood to her feet.

Julie leaned her head back when she heard Hermione's footsteps behind her. "Hi, mummy."

Hermione smiled. That was the first time in days Julie spoke to her without having to be asked a question first. Maybe the little girl wasn't as angry with her anymore. "Hello, darling. Are you hungry?"

Julie crinkled her nose, "A little bit, yes."

Hermione offered her hands to her daughter, "Well, let's go and see if we can find something to eat then." Julie took her mother's hands and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "What would you like?"

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know, mummy… When is Mr. Malfoy going to be home?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave a half smile, "I don't know darling, why do you ask?"

Again the little girl shrugged and shifted her feet, "I was just wondering."

Hermione led her daughter through the house, only getting turned around a few times, and into the dining room. She wondered exactly why Julie had asked about Draco, but knew she wouldn't get an answer from her, not just yet. She supposed Julie had bonded with him which led her to more curiosity about the conversation they had while she was asleep. After dropping her daughter off in her normal seat at the dining table, Hermione ventured into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the dining room, to make something for them to eat.

Once she reappeared she held two plates in her hands, which had two very scrumptious looking sandwiches on them. Julie smiled at her mother, which did take her off guard for a moment, and eagerly began eating her lunch. Hermione sat in silence with her daughter as they finished their meal, occasionally smiling in the direction of the small blond. She saw more and more every day just how much Julie did look like Draco, and supposed that was because she saw Draco regularly now. She wondered how it was that she'd actually been able to forget about their time together. Perhaps, she was forced to forget about it. She knew, deep down, it was right to dwell on her past with him when she was married to Ron, maybe that's why she was so quick to push those images to the back of her mind.

* * *

'_Hermione sat with her back against the hard stone wall of the cave, her knees drawn up into her chest as she rested her head and arms atop them. Reflecting on what she and Draco had just done she realized too soon she had made a mistake. Not only was sleeping with him a mistake, but it was one that could possibly ruin her future with Ron, if he ever found out. She didn't regret her actions, she was a firm believe in never regretting anything. She honestly believed people made mistakes, as she often did, but none should ever consider them regret. Living in regret is no way to live. _

_"Hermione?" Draco's voice bounced of the walls of the cave slightly muffled from his lack of annunciating and the trickling of the water. _

_Her head snapped up as she searched the darkness with her eyes, trying to see even just the slightest glimmer of his silver eyes. "Yes, Draco?" _

_"I… I just… wanted to know that you were still with me." He mumbled. _

_She swallowed hard, "Would you like to come sit with me? It's getting rather chilly." _

_He nodded to himself, knowing she couldn't see his movement. Standing up shakily he stumbled across the cave. Finally being able to sense where she was seated and turned his back to the same stone wall and slid down slowly. The scraping of the stone against his bare back let him know he was still alive, that was the one thing he had recently been doubting. "Thanks." _

_Hermione scooted closer to him, extending her arm she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled it into her lap. She laced her fingers in his and sat silently, listening to him breathe. Once she went to lean her head down onto his shoulder, she quickly realized he hadn't dressed yet. Sitting straight she turned her head to ward his and said, "Why haven't you gotten dressed?" _

_He shrugged against her. "My clothes are wet." _

_She furrowed her brow, "You'll catch your death, Draco!" _

_"That's alright," He turned his head, sending a flash of silver from his eyes, "I'm not afraid to die because I got to have you."

* * *

_

Hermione wondered many times why he'd become a different person in that cave, she never expected him to ever be civil to her. Sure, he was fighting on her side during the war, but that didn't mean he was ever nice to her. Actually, when she thought about it, he behaved in much the same way he had back in their Hogwarts days, childishly.

Having been brought out of her daydream by Julie's voice, she said, "What was that darling?" When she heard no reply, she looked up from her plate and noticed Julie had run off. She groaned, hoping the little girl wasn't playing a game of hide and seek, and set off to find her.

"Julie, darling, this isn't the time for games." Her voice echoed down the long corridor.

Julie's laughter soon filled her ears and she realized the little girl was in the next room, the living room, and apparently not alone.

"Julie…" She lost her voice once she actually entered the room and saw exactly why Julie had been laughing.

Draco looked up from his seat on one of the wing backed chairs and smiled, a genuine smile, "I hope you don't mind."

Hermione idly shook her head from side to side as she gazed into the room. "No, no, not at all."

Draco motioned for her to come further into the room, "Come in then, don't just stand there."

Julie ran to her mother as she neared her, and threw her arms around her legs, "Mummy! Did you see what Mr. Malfoy brought us? Did you see? Did you?"

Hermione nodded and locked eyes with her daughter as she stroked her blond curls, "Yes, darling, I saw."

Julie released her mother and ran across the room, throwing herself into the air and landing safely in Draco's lap. She scrambled to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Squeezing him tightly she kissed him on the cheek then pushed away to look into his eyes. "You're the best Mr. Malfoy ever!"

Draco chuckled and cupped Julie's cheek in his palm, "Thank you." He had been thinking she may have been right, but didn't want to voice that opinion, as he was sure there was someone out there that didn't agree. But it was true; he was the best Mr. Malfoy to ever live. Lucius certainly wouldn't have been so generous, especially to a child who wasn't pure blood.

Hermione surveyed the room with wide eyes, every where she looked, something was there to draw her attention.

Several items lay in the floor, half way out of their bags, in front of Hermione. Clothes, adult female and child female alike, were scattered about the room, presumably by Julie. Currently, the little girl busied herself with holding a pink ruffled dress against her body as she twirled around next to Draco, which he chuckled at. Hermione tore her eyes from there to focus on the other things in the room. Aside from the clothing there were many toys, many Hermione had seen in Diagon Alley, as well as a few from muggle shops, which surprised her.

Draco stood from his chair and crossed the room to stand beside Hermione. Placing his hands in the pockets of his black trousers he said, "To save you some time, I will just tell you what I've gotten. I want to start off by saying this; anything you do not like, or want, you may return, I will not be insulted." He gave her a crooked smile then continued, "I wasn't sure of your taste, or Julie's for that matter, but I do hope there is at least a few items you will keep. Now, I've gotten for Julie, several dresses, mostly muggle clothing, but also a few witches' robes, I thought she'd have fun with them. I bought her a couple pairs of trainers, which I think are normal for a child her age, some pajamas, clothes to wear outdoors, I know she hasn't seen the gardens yet, but I think she will like them." He cleared his throat, "I wasn't sure if she was accustomed to playing with magical toys, so I bought mainly muggle ones. Simple things, really. And for you… As I said before, I don't know your size, but I'm a pretty good judge of those things. I bought you simple, yet elegant, outfits, a couple pairs of jeans, slacks, and a few long skirts, I remember how much of a fuss you used to make about the Hogwarts uniforms being too short." He continued looking at the bags instead of turning to Hermione, "Also, I picked up some pajama sets, nothing saucy or anything." His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he thought about what he'd just said.

Before he could go on, Hermione found her voice. "Draco, this is too much."

He shook his head, "Honestly, Hermione, it's not."

She moved into his line of sight, "No, it is. We don't need all of this." She gestured to the bags behind her, to ensure he knew what she was talking about.

He sighed, "If you wish me to, I will return it all. I was just trying to do something nice for the two of you."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face several times before replying, "I thank you for your never ending generosity, I really do, but you didn't need to do this. Julie and I have everything we need."

He cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "Really? Is that why I've seen her wear the same dress twice this week?"

Hermione realized she'd been defeated and chose not to respond; instead she turned her attention back to Julie. Julie's eyes caught hers and the little girl squealed, "Mummy, can I go and try out my new broom?"

Hermione's eyes became the size of saucers, she turned to Draco with a horror stricken face, "You bought her a broom!"

Draco scratched his temple with one finger and dropped his eyes to the floor, "Well… she's got to be ready for flying once she gets into Hogwarts, doesn't she?"

"She's four!" Hermione howled.

"Mummmmmmy." Julie wined.

Hermione waved her hand at her daughter, "Yes, yes, but Mr. Malfoy and I will be coming to supervise you. I think you need to just get to know it for a while."

Julie's face contorted into a confused look. "Get to know it? Mummy, it's a broom."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, you need to just look at it, perhaps carry it around for a little while."

Julie groaned and let her hand fall to her side, with her broom.

"Come here, Julie." Draco said, noticing the drop in excitement in the child.

Julie dragged her feet across the room, broom in tow, and reached up as she stepped in front of him.

Draco bent and took her in his arms, whispering into her ear, "I'll take you out after dinner."

Julie giggled and hugged him quickly before wiggling out of his arms and running back to the middle of the room. She placed the broom between her legs and began running around in circles making a sort of whooshing sound with her mouth. Draco figured the broom was probably her favorite gift, though he knew many children didn't like receiving clothes as gifts, he certainly hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11 Home

Chapter 11

Home

Two weeks passed and Hermione thought Ron may have stopped looking for her and Julie; she hadn't heard a single word or even gotten an owl from him, which she thought was a bit odd. In fact, no one had sent her an owl, not even George. She'd even asked Draco if he had seen Ron in Diagon Alley or around The Ministry, he hadn't. She knew something was amiss, she just didn't know what it was.

Julie, as it seemed, had indeed warmed up to Draco. Hermione found her daughter constantly tailing him on his way out of the house, which she wasn't supposed to do. At every meal, Julie refused to begin eating until Draco was seated in his chair, right beside her. Hermione was beginning to have a bit of trouble getting the little girl to go to sleep at night, often Draco had to come in and read her a few pages of her bedtime story. She, Hermione, was happy that her daughter was getting along with the man, who really was her father, and that he was so kind to her, yet she was afraid of what their relationship could mean.

Many nights she lay in bed, Julie behind her, with her back to the door and to Draco, who she knew would appear in the doorway at some point, sobbing silently. She hadn't yet decided if she should tell Draco that he was Julie's father, and wasn't sure if she ever would. She hadn't actually meant to tell Ron, it just sort of slipped out. She was most afraid of what Draco would do, do to them, or do to Ron, she wasn't sure. She knew he already resented Ron and didn't want to add to that resentment, at the same time though, it wasn't right for her to keep the secret from him.

* * *

"Hermione, would you mind if Julie and I went out after dinner to continue her flying lessons?" Draco asked between gulps of wine.

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all so long as you keep an eye on her."

He narrowed his eyes at the brunette, "Do you honestly have to tell me that?" He pursed his lips and jerked one eyebrow at her as he waited for an answer.

She shrugged and jerked her eyebrows at him as an answer and continued to eat her meal.

Seconds later Julie jumped up in her seat and said, rather loudly, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm finished now! Can we please go flying?"

Draco almost choked on his wine, having just taken a drink when the little girl shot up into the air. Sputtering he said, "I suppose… That's up to your mum."

Julie turned to her mother, "Mummy, may Mr. Malfoy and I be dismissed so we can go flying?"

Hermione chuckled at the power Julie had just given her over Draco. "Actually, darling, I think Mr. Malfoy needs to eat the rest of his vegetables before he can go out and play. But you may be dismissed, yes, so that you can change into your outside clothes." Widening her eyes she added, "And the protective gear."

Julie crinkled her nose as she climbed down out of her chair, "But mummy, I don't like the pads, they get in the way."

Hermione shook her head, "It's either wear them and be safe or don't wear them and don't fly, I'll let you chose."

Julie sighed, "Alright." She turned quickly from the doorway, "Mr. Malfoy, you've gotta eat those greens. I don't like them either, but you have to because if you don't we can't go and fly, my mummy said."

Draco smirked at Julie's retreating back and stared at Hermione, he called after her, "I'll be out in a minute, Julie."

With that the little blond smiled sweetly and took off at a run through the house despite her mother calling after her to not run.

* * *

"Come now Julie, just turn slightly to your left and you'll come back this way, you can do it, I've seen you." Draco called as he hovered six feet off the ground.

Julie's eyes filled with tears as she leaned carefully to her left. Once her broom shifted, she smiled, pushing her tears back. "Look, Mr. Malfoy, I'm doing it!"

Draco smiled and gestured to her with his left hand, "come on, you're almost here."

Julie leaned down on her broom handle and urged it to go faster, even though Draco and her mother had told her not to. Just as her feet grazed a rose bush, about fifteen feet from where Draco was hovering, she leaned too far down on her broom and caused the handle to shoot down at the ground. Within seconds, the handle of Julie's broom was stuck in the dirt and she was lying flat on her back a few feet from Draco. His eyes widened as he watched her be thrown from her broom and sail through the air, only to land in front of him. Instantly, he touched his feet to the ground and let his broom drop as he hurried toward her. Reaching where she lay, he threw himself down on his knees and skidded a few inches in the grass, to her side.

"Julie!" He screamed.

Julie groaned and let her closed eyelids flutter but didn't open her eyes.

Draco grabbed the little girl in his arms, careful to support her head, and ran down the garden path, toward his house. His heart pounded in his chest at he glanced down into Julie's little face, still she wouldn't open her eyes.

Bursting in the back door, into a landing type room outside the kitchen, Draco yelled for Hermione, "Hermione! Come quick!"

Within seconds, Hermione appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and shrieked when she saw Julie not moving in Draco's arms. "Draco, what happened!" She cried as she ran across the room and held Julie's head in her hands.

"She did a nose dive on her broom, Hermione; we need to take her to the hospital." Draco panted.

Just as Hermione's tears spilled out of her eyes she nodded and swiped her hand across her cheeks, "Have you got a car?"

"Here," he said handing Julie over to her mother, "I'll go and pull around to the front."

Hermione cradled her daughter in her arms as Draco dashed back out the door. Rubbing Julie's hair out of her face she began crying harder and hurried through the house, toward the front door.

Though Malfoy Manor was in a highly secluded area, Draco, Hermione, and Julie arrived at the Muggle hospital fifteen minutes later, which Draco thought must be a record. He leapt out of the driver's seat and made his way around the car to open Hermione's door.

Once inside, Draco hurried to the receptionist, in the emergency room, and told her, in a rather loud voice, that there had been an accident. Not long after arriving, while Hermione filled out the papers she had been provided, a doctor scurried toward them. He took one look at Julie and urged Draco, who had Julie in his arms, into a door at the back of the room.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and thrust the clipboard at the desk nurse as she ran in the room after Draco and Julie. As soon as she entered the room she started firing off questions. "What's the matter with her? Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor took out his stethoscope and listened to Julie's heart beat, which was fine. Then examined her eyes with his mini flashlight, occasionally making a 'humm' kind of sound, but otherwise ignored Hermione's questions. Placing his light back in his pocket he turned to face Hermione and Draco and said, "What happened to her?"

Hermione glanced behind him at her daughter and decided to let Draco answer, since he was always so much better than she was at lying. Draco cleared his throat, "She was playing out in the backyard, in a tree, and well, she fell out, landed on her back on the ground." He shuffled his feet a few times then narrowed his eyes at the doctor, who seemed a bit skeptical.

He cleared his throat and pushed his auburn hair out of his eyes, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Draco scoffed but remained silent, not wanting to confuse the doctor, or complicate the situation, "it looks like she's going to be just fine. From what I could tell, she's just been knocked out. I suggest you take her home and put her to bed, let her wake up on her own. And give her some children's pain relievers, for the headache she's going to have. Other than that, there isn't much I can do for her, unless you want her to stay here."

Hermione gave a great sigh and turned to Draco, without thinking, and hugged him tightly, wriggling her way under his arm.

Draco, however, didn't miss a beat, "Well then doctor, we thank you."

He shook hands with the doctor who said, "Her fall could have done much more damage than simply knocking her out, I suggest you keep her away from trees for a while. She was lucky this time," then watched as he left the room.

Draco let Hermione continue to hug him for a moment, relishing in it, and then tugged himself away to scoop Julie up off the bed. "Come on, Hermione, let's get her home and put her to bed."

Hermione smiled and wiped a few tears out of the corners of her eyes, "Home?"

He smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around Julie, "Yeah, isn't that what you call the place you live?"

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short one and I do apologize. And it doesn't really fit in, I don't think, but something had to happen right? What about that hug? Hmmm? ;) Sway 


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth

Chapter 12

The Truth

Over the next three days, Hermione was careful to keep Julie's broom out of her sight. The little girl hadn't asked, about her broom for the first two days but on the third day, she seemed to want to get back out and have another go with it. Draco, however, felt solely responsible for the whole fiasco and refused to ever take the little girl back out, at least that's what he'd planned to do.

Many times Hermione had begun the conversation she knew was coming, the one about his being Julie's father, but for one reason or another she always clammed up. Having still had no news about Ron, she began to worry about him, though Draco had told her not to. She knew there was no need in her worrying, but that's what she did, that's what she'd always done, she was just the kind of woman who worried about others over herself. Sometimes, late at night, she would remember the early times of her life, the times when she and Ron never fought, when she looked into his eyes and saw the love he had for her. But those times were gone and they weren't going to come back, not with Ron anyway.

Once Hermione and Draco had both read a few pages of Julie's bedtime story and were sitting around the crackling fire in one of the less fancy sitting rooms, Hermione cleared her throat. Gazing the few feet in front of her at Draco she said, "Draco, I have something I need to tell you." She closed her book and placed it on the table beside her chair then clasped her hands together in her lap and dropped her gaze to her fingernails.

Draco sat up straight in his chair, being snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's words, and looked at her expectantly. "What's the matter?"

Again she cleared her throat and drew in a long deep breath. "It's about the fight Ron and I had just before I came here, there are things I haven't told you."

He jerked his eyebrows at her and bit his lip. "I know." His gaze did not falter as he answered though he couldn't think of a reason it should.

She swallowed hard, "I'm just going to start at the beginning…"

Sensing her unease, Draco leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees, and continued to stare at her even though she was avoiding looking at him at all cost. "You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm fine with not knowing, though if it will make things easier on you, I will listen to all that you have to say and more."

She nodded vaguely. "Alright." She drew in another breath and considered simply not telling him anything but knew it was now or never. "The day began as it usually did, Julie went to wake Ron up, and I followed her in. He told me to make her breakfast, and I did. After breakfast he was looking for his jacket and couldn't find it so he asked me for help. Me being… well… me… I sort of snapped at him and said, "Ronald, it's in the closet where it always is," that was what first set him off…" She gathered her thoughts for a moment as Draco remained silent, wondering to himself what was so bad about her answer to Ron.

"Well, we had an argument about how he works and I don't and he told me how I should start acting like a mother to Julie and how he's so wonderful… which he was with her…" She shuddered a bit, not due to being cold because she was quite warm at the time. "While he was out at work, Julie saw me crying at the sink and I told her I had soap in my eye…" Before Draco could ask why she'd been crying, she continued, not wanting to tell him that part just yet. "When Ron got home Julie told him about the soap, and he may not have always been the brightest man, but he saw right through that. I guess… He put Julie to bed then we had it out. He asked me who I cried about if it wasn't him…" She trailed off, knowing Draco was bound to ask his burning questions before long.

"I couldn't tell him why I'd been so upset; I knew it would kill him. Things were said, things I don't care to remember. The next thing I remember is him holding me against the wall by my throat and some how the secret I've been holding for on five years now, just slipped out. Then he really snapped on me. I had to run from him, I was truly terrified for myself and for Julie. I took her to Georges and he cared for us for a few days before Ron found us then I came here…"

Several seconds ticked by, seconds in which neither Hermione nor Draco spoke. She was too terrified to say another word, she didn't quite know what he would say and almost wished she could just stand and leave, if only her legs would oblige. Draco on the other hand was being bombarded with way too many questions and theories. He'd heard every word she said, and even a few she hadn't, still he really couldn't understand what she could have done to make Ron blow his top. As infuriating as Hermione could be at times, Draco couldn't think of a single thing _she_ could do to set Ron off, not enough for him to actually strike her anyway. He, Ron, always seemed, to Draco, to be the kind of guy that would let her do anything or say anything simply because she was Hermione.

He shifted in his chair and spoke softly, "You didn't tell him about us, did you?"

Hermione, for the first time since she began talking to him, looked him square in the face. Shaking her head she said, "No, not quite."

He furrowed his brow and let his mouth hang open slightly, "Well then… what did you tell him? You spoke of a secret you've had for five years… Hermione, I'm that secret." His voice fell noticeably quieter as he spoke the last bit of his words.

She shook her head again, "There's more to it than that."

He simply stared at her confused. He just wasn't getting her meaning at all.

"Draco, do you know how old Julie is?" She asked apprehensively, she knew now that she had to lead him to the answer because she wasn't willing to come out with it on her own.

He nodded, "Yes, she's four; she'll be five on the fifteenth of June, she told me."

She turned her head slowly toward the fire, "and do you know when we were rescued from the cave?"

He shrugged not really understanding why she was asking these questions, "Some time in early September, what's that got to do with anything?"

She only had one last question, this question, she thought, would lead Draco straight to the answer. "How many months is it from September to June?"

He crinkled his nose and his brow in thought then answered as he counted silently on his fingers, "Seven… eight… N-- Wait a minute!" He leapt from his seat, startling Hermione, "Nine months, it's nine! Hermione…" He turned quickly to face her and knelt at her feet. "Look at me."

Hermione turned her head slowly toward him and stared into his grey eyes as tears fell from hers.

"Wh—what are you saying?" He questioned as he searched her face wide eyed.

She licked her bottom lip and placed her right hand on his cheek, "Draco, you're a smart man, surely you can figure it out."

His mouth suddenly went dry as images of Julie flashed before his eyes. Her curly blond hair, that small smirk he'd seen so many times, the way she was always so assertive. He saw her pale skin and her narrow smiling face with those huge glistening brown eyes. Suddenly it all made sense. He knew why Hermione had come to him, he knew why she was always so eager to keep Julie away from him, and why she insisted upon the little girl's calling him Mr. Malfoy.

"Are… are you saying…" He grabbed her chin in his hand in much the same way she was holding his face, "Hermione, are you telling me that I am Julie's father?"

Tears fell freely from Hermione's cheeks as she stared into his face. Sputtering slightly she choked out, "Yes, Draco, you… you are Julie's father."

He fell silent. A mixture of so many emotions pumped throughout his body. He'd just found out he had a little girl, one he didn't know about for so long. He hadn't been told about her not until now and never expected that she was his. Everything in his mind told him to scream at Hermione for not telling him, for leaving him, for marrying Ron, but he couldn't do that. The woman had already been through enough, and really, he didn't think he was angry with her. Sure he'd had his anger, he'd convinced himself that he hated her and that nothing he felt for her was real. Now, though, he realized just how much he'd always cared for her, how much he always would.

Without a seconds warning, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's. At first he was sure she'd push him away but she didn't, she kissed him back. Quickly, he stood to his feet, pulling her up with him as he continued to kiss her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Several long seconds of passionate kissing passed when he finally tore away from her. Staring her in the face he said, "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled sweetly and rolled her tongue against her lips tasting him there and said, "For what?"

"For Julie." His grey eyes shimmered in the orange glow of the fire, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine as she held eye contact.

She closed her eyes lightly and reopened them; just to make sure what she was seeing was real. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her but she didn't feel ashamed to look at him, not anymore. This time, it was she, Hermione, who leaned into Draco's chest and firmly pressed her lips to his, hoping she wouldn't be denied by him.

Draco received her with open arms. For almost five years he'd wished he could be in this situation with her just one last time. He'd vowed that if the occasion ever presented itself again he wouldn't let her leave, not again. He was tired of being the loser, he wasn't willing to be that man again.

* * *

Neither of them knew how they ended up in Draco's black satin covered bed, but this time finding them selves there wasn't an unpleasant surprise as it had been in the past. Hermione's body ached for him, craved him, as she lay beneath him twisting her fingers in his silky white blond hair while he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line.

"Draco…" She whispered his name.

He, in return, mumbled her name and kissed her neck once before looking down at her, straight into her deep brown eyes. "I'll stop if you want me to."

Hermione gave a sly sort of smile and gazed at his bare chest then back into his face. "It's not that. It's… Ugh!" She gave a frustrated sigh and drug her fingernails down from his shoulders to his lower back where she let her hands rest.

He cocked one eyebrow at her and pulled gently away, pulling her up with him so that she was almost sitting in his lap. "What then? Is it Ron?"

She looked away from him, letting her loose curls fall into her face. "Yes… and no."

He remained silent. Ron was definitely not the person he wanted to be talking about at the moment. In fact, he didn't want to talk about anyone at the moment; he was perfectly fine with simply kissing her and not talking at all.

"You've been so wonderful to Julie and me. You've done so much for us. And I know I hurt you. I never meant to do that, never, not to you and not to Ron. You've missed out on so much of her life and I can't ever give that back to you. Draco," She placed her right hand on the back of his head, turning him to face her, "I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head lightly he smiled at her, a genuine smile, "Don't be sorry, Hermione. You did what you thought you had to do for you and for…" His eyes brightened a bit, "for our daughter." He paused for a moment relishing in his words, "I'm not going to pretend that I know why you did those things, but I'm not going to dwell on them either. I can make new memories with Julie, I can still watch her grow and try to imprint some of the better parts of myself on her just as you have. Nothing I say can ever take back what happened, the way things played out, nor can anything you say do those things, but why do we want to? I wouldn't take the life she's had from her for anything." He grumbled, "Even if it was Weasley who was there instead of me."

Hermione laughed lightly at his change in tone. "Now it's my turn to thank you."

* * *

The days after Hermione told Draco, more or less, that he was in fact Julie's biological father passed quickly for him. He busied himself most of the time in his office, constantly telling Tilly to inform Hermione that he would not be down for meals. He wasn't exactly sure why he was distancing himself from Hermione, or from Julie, it just seemed like the thing he needed to do. He needed time to gather his thoughts.

Draco knew, deep down in his heart, that he wanted to be a part of Julie's life, of Hermione's life, but he didn't know how to go about telling that particular thing to Hermione. If there was one thing he knew it was that Hermione was still a married woman and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon. The only way to officially end a marriage is to have some sort of contact with the other person and thus far, neither he nor Hermione had seen or heard from Ron. He was thankful that he didn't have to look at the red head, but knew eventually, he would have to.


	13. Chapter 13 Confusion Sets In

Chapter 13

Confusion Sets In

By day four, after the conversation and… other happenings between Hermione and Draco, he still hadn't exactly been his normal sociable self. At first thought, Hermione would have guessed that he was angry with her about the whole situation even thought he didn't seem to be angry during the later hours of the night. Well, if that _was_ angry, she hoped he got mad more often.

She had tried her best to keep Julie by her side at all times but as with all children, Julie would be there one second and gone the next. This was one of those instances.

"Julie." Hermione groaned as she searched the long narrow corridor of one of the less traveled lower levels in Malfoy Manor. "This has got to stop." She spoke mostly to herself because she was sure Julie was long gone.

After searching the whole of the level, or what seemed like the whole thing, it all looked exactly the same, Hermione called for Tilly. With a pop and a low bow, Tilly asked, "How will the missus need Tilly to help her today?"

Hermione smiled and patted the small house-elf on the head, "Tilly, I know it is silly but I need you to help me find my way out of here." She waved her arms about herself, signaling to Tilly that she really had no idea which direction was up.

Tilly shook her head and gave a toothy grin, "No, no Missus Tilly does not think this silly. Tilly would never say anything was silly. Tilly will lead the way, ma'am." She extended her bony arm, offering her even bonier fingers to Hermione.

* * *

"Julie Rhyan Weasley!" Hermione screeched upon reaching the kitchen she'd heard from one of the other house-elves Julie was in.

Julie's small stature froze on the spot when she heard her mother's voice ring in her ears. She knew that tone, that wasn't the good tone, no way, that was the 'you're-in-big-trouble-mister' tone. Brushing her powder covered hands on the lower part of her dress she mustered the best smile she could and slowly turned to face her mother. "I was making you a prize mummy."

Hermione took her right hand from its place on her hip, where her left one remained, and shook one finger at the little girl. "You may very well have been making something for me, but you know better than this!"

Julie scanned the room with her eyes, looking everywhere but at her mother. "But—but—mummy…"

"There will be no buts Julie! I want you up to your room and in the bath right this instant! You're absolutely filthy!" Hermione crossed the room and grabbed Julie by the hand. Pulling her daughter off of the top of the counter, wondering only momentarily how she'd gotten up so high, she tried in vain to brush the white power from the child's clothing, but it was no use. It seemed to her that this powder belonged in George's shop somewhere between the 'Visible-Invisible Ink' and the 'Evaporating Underpants.'

Just as Hermione reached the doorway, with Julie in tow as she scolded her, Draco stepped into their path.

Clearing his throat, more to stifle his chuckle, he said, "So, Hermione, I see you've found us out."

She looked up at him confused and crinkled her nose as she narrowed her eyes, "Found you out?"

He crossed his arms as he bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Yes, Julie and I. I am assuming you've found out that we were planning to make you… something." He glanced down at the little blond and gave her a wink which instantly made her confused look disappear.

Hermione looked down at her daughter and ro Draco twice before speaking, "So you helped her do this," she gestured to the powder covered child, "to herself, did you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I suppose I did."

She huffed, "well, she needs to go and have a bath right now."

Flexing the muscles in his jaw Draco knelt down to examine Julie's now mostly white dress. "Julie, did you know that I have had an extremely long day?"

Julie shook her blond curls over her shoulders, "No."

"Do you know what would make my day much better?" He asked smiling.

Again she shook her head but this time she was beaming at him, "No, what?"

Extending his arms toward her, to which she responded in reaching out for him as well, "a nice big hug from you, may I have one?"

Julie giggled, absolutely thrilled, and leapt into his outstretched arms.

Just as soon as Draco had caught his little girl, he stood to his feet and pulled her as close as he possibly could without hurting her and spun her in circles. By the time the two of them stopped spinning and Draco had let the little girl down, the entire front side of his black slacks and button-up shirt were covered in the same white powder.

Hermione sighed heavily and cast Draco a grimace, "You are absolutely infuriating!"

As she turned to stomp off, knowing she'd been defeated, Draco called after her, "Looks like the both of us need a bath now!"

Just before she disappeared from Draco's line of sight, she said, "Well I suppose you'll have to take care of that, now won't you?"

Draco smiled to himself and looked down at his little girl. He chuckled lightly and reached for her, picking her up he nuzzled her neck with his face, "come on, Julie, I'll get your bath ready alright?"

Julie squeezed his beck with her arms, "Alright, Mr. Malfoy."

His smile faded instantly.

Walking with Julie in his arms he thought, 'That has got to stop. If I am her father, she should know. I will not have any child of mine calling me,' a look of disgust took over his handsome features, 'Mr. Malfoy.'

* * *

Later in the night, after dinner, Draco informed Hermione that he would be going out for a walk and that she shouldn't expect him to be home until late in the night. Julie, naturally, was quite disappointed that Draco wasn't around to help read her bedtime story but she did end up having to go to sleep anyway, despite her complaining about it.

Hermione settled herself in a large black plush wing backed chair in the sitting room off the main hallway of Malfoy Manor, with a good book. She wasn't exactly tired at the time and did intend on speaking with Draco about his recent behavior… She just didn't quite know what she was going to say. She'd thought many times about what he was up to and why he was being so distant, but knew it was probably best for all those involved if she just gave him some space. And so that is what she'd been doing, giving him space.

Several times she found herself waking up due to her shivering violently. The house truly was as cold as its former inhabitants had been. With a lazy flick of her wand, Hermione conjured the blanked she knew was resting on the foot of her bed, and it instantly covered her entire body. Again she propped the book open in her lap and began to read. And again she awoke shivering.

Time seemed really to have lost all meaning to her, she didn't know exactly how late in the night it was, but she knew Draco wasn't home, at least not yet. Pulling her blanket tighter around her frame, she stood from the chair, stumbling slightly over her fallen book, and began to pace the room.

_'Where has he gone off to?' _She sighed heavily. _'Why did I have to go and ruin this? Why did I have to tell him? No! Hermione, it was the right thing to do. Draco has a right to know just as Ron does. Ron… Oh Merlin, where are you, what's happened to you? And even more, why do I give a damn? It shouldn't matter to me what you're doing. You are not the man I thought you were. But I am still your wife. I'm still Hermione Jane Weasley! And Julie… Oh Julie, what's your mother done? She'll never understand, she is but a girl, a child. Yes, she is a child. Maybe it will be easier for her to cope with things; maybe it's best for this to happen when she is so young. If she were older, she'd resent me, and Ron, and probably Draco too. Oh Hermione you stupid, stupid, woman!' _

As if on cue, Hermione's internal struggle was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. At first it startled her simply because the house had been quiet for hours upon hours, but her unease quickly vanished when she realized what the sound must have meant. Draco was home.

Sticking her head out into the entrance way, she called "Draco, is that you?"

Draco groaned as he sauntered nearer to her, "Yes love, it's me."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I don't know what…" She trailed off as the light behind her filled his face. Extending her hand to touch his face her brow furrowed, "What happened to you?"

He shrugged her off, "It's nothing."

Cupping his chin forcefully in her hand she turned his face from side to side as she examined it, "These cuts here aren't 'nothing'. What in the hell happened?"

With a bit more effort than he would have liked to give at the time, Draco pulled his face from her hand again, "Really, Hermione, it was nothing. I met Potter and…" a low growl emitted from his throat, "your husband, while I was out and well… they weren't getting on very well, to say the least."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, but managed to say, "What? How did this involve you?"

Draco chuckled lightly, "well I couldn't very well just sit back and let Potter have all of the fun could I?" Propping himself with his back against the wall and his head turned toward Hermione he continued, "It's not like he didn't have it coming to him."

Hermione firmly placed her hands on her hips, "And by 'he' you mean…"

"Ron, Hermione." He sighed.

"Draco! Didn't I ask you not to go looking for trouble with him? Didn't I?" She huffed as the worry that was once present in her face began to dissipate quickly.

Draco made a sort of sucking noise with his tongue against his teeth. "Yes, I do remember you asking me not to go looking for him. And I have obeyed your request. It was mere coincidence that I happened upon the two of them tonight."

She scoffed, "Coincidence is it? That's rich! Really." She paused for several minutes, in which time Draco hadn't opted to speak, knowing full well she wasn't finished. And he was right in his thinking, "So, what exactly happened? You just ran into Ronald and Harry, and you three had a nice little chat… Or, no," she shook her head frantically from side to side, "I know, you had tea together and exchanged war stories." Clapping her hands together and pointing both of her first fingers at him she said, "Am I on the right track? Did you have to reenact some of the maneuvers in the war, is that why you look like you've been hit by a heard of angry hippogriffs?"

He gritted his teeth so tightly he thought they may shatter at any given time, with his signature smirk he replied through his clenched teeth, "Yes, Hermione, that's exactly what happened."

Hermione huffed, "Fine. Have it your way then."

Before Draco had time enough to reply or even properly process her comment, Hermione was across the entrance way and at the top of the stairs. Blinking several times before loosening his jaw, Draco watched as her shadow was consumed by the darkness of the hallway.

Mumbling to himself, he walked up the stairs the opposite way to his own bedroom. "Oh sure, just walk off, don't pay any mind to me, I'll be _just_ fine. Git. This is absolute rubbish. Bloody Potter and the Weasel getting me into trouble as always. Merlin this stings a bit. 'Have it your way' she says." He scoffed, "Yes, I will have it my way. See if I ever let her blind my judgment again."

* * *

Again several days passed, days in which Hermione kept her distance from Draco. It wasn't until the night of the fourth day that he tried to speak to her at all.

"Hermione?" Draco called as he softly knocked on the closed bedroom door.

When he heard no response, he opened the door quietly and peeked inside, Hermione was lying with her back to him, as always, and Julie appeared to be fast asleep though Draco was relatively positive that she wasn't. He walked a few feet inside the door and decided to try again.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

With her back to him, Hermione answered, "I thought my not answering you the first time would make you go away." Rolling over to face him she glared up at him with her big brown eyes, "Apparently I was wrong."

Draco sighed, crossed his arms over his steel grey dress shirt and said the three words no man or woman wants to hear, "we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I've had a lot going on lately, a lot of bad things, and I didn't want the story to reflect that mood, though I'm afraid it does a bit. I hope to have another chapter finished quickly, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading and please do review! Sway 


	14. Chapter 14 Necessary Deviations

Chapter 14

Necessary Deviations from the Truth

_Four Nights before _

Draco strode quickly through the corridors of his house, wishing the damned thing would just vanish, crumble at his feet. He hates the house and all the memories it holds. He hates remembering the things that happened in the confines of those stones walls, yet he refuses to forget them. Call it a type of self punishment he just can't overcome.

The cool night air stung his face like a thousand tiny needles as he let the door slam behind him. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, all he knew at the time was that he had to go somewhere, anywhere to get away, even if only for a bit. He'd had too much time on his hands, time to sit and think about everything he was feeling, and that's not a thing Draco Malfoy wants to do, ever.

His feet carried him through the dew covered grass and the cobblestone walkway straight out into the road but refused to stop. All he could do was walk, walk and think.

_'What the hell am I doing? Draco, you are something else, a git, a rich arse, stubborn, and too consumed with Julie for your own good. You can't let the little girl blind you. It isn't right. It isn't possible to still harbor feelings for her… not after so many years. Not ever. That cave just fucked with your head, there was an enchantment of some sort and it got to you. Her too perhaps.' _

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" He yelled aloud without actually meaning to.

Before he knew it, he had traveled to the end of his isolated cobblestone road and was facing the blazing lights of the town that lay before him. At this point he still did not know what he was going to do or where he was going but his feet kept him walking at a steady pace. He guessed he'd figure it all out when he got there.

After a good hour of walking the streets of the town, he stopped outside a dimly lit pub and realized he'd been cold for a good amount of that time. Some fire whisky, he thought, should warm him up quickly. He entered the heavy wooden door and took a seat at the bar, telling the bar maid to give him a pint. With his glass in hand, he leaned his head back and took a long drink. Wiping a few drops of the dark liquid from his chin with the back of his hand, he gazed around the bar.

As if fate had decided it, his eyes immediately landed upon a table at the far corner of the pub. Sitting at that particular table was none other than Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and The Golden Boy, Harry Potter. Draco chuckled to himself and turned so his back was rested upon the bar and he was facing the three at the table.

_'That's curious, very curious. What are Potter and the Weasel's doing here I wonder.' _

Having finished his pint, Draco motioned for a refill as he continued to watch the three at the back of the pub. Generally speaking, he wouldn't be very concerned with the happenings but things between Ron and Harry seemed to be heating up, and it wasn't like a Malfoy to just let things happen and not wonder why they were happening. Not this Malfoy, anyway.

Draco choked on his mouthful when he saw Harry leap from his chair and shout, "You did what?!"

Just as Harry had leapt from his chair, before the sound of it falling to the ground could register in Draco's head, Ginny was up and had her hands clasped around Harry's arm, just above his elbow. He, Draco, couldn't hear the words she was saying, but it was obvious she wasn't happy. Rather her facial expressions were directed toward Harry or Ron, he wasn't aware. Thinking it best to simply sit back and watch from afar, at least for the time being, Draco, again, wiped his chin and took another long drink from his glass.

"Ron, what were you thinking?!" Harry shouted again, this time a bit louder than before, but not loud enough to draw too much attention over the music in the pub.

Ron shook his head and though Draco knew the reddish coloration of his face was a sure sign of anger, the man still was not speaking in a tone he could hear. Draco knew though, Harry's words were quite clear, and he was sure he could make sense of the situation if he simply sat and listened a while longer.

"How could you do something like that to her, Ron?! She's your wife!" Harry had advanced around the table and was standing above where Ron sat, yelling at him, Ginny still holding strong on his wand arm.

Ron stood, slowly, and looked Harry straight in the face. Taking a gulp of his drink, he sad it down on the table, without breaking eye contact, and said, barely loud enough for Draco to hear, "Harry, mate, you don't want to go down that road."

Harry's back was all that was visible to Draco, but he was sure the man's emerald green eyes flickered, "You struck my best friend, Ron, you hit a _woman_!"

Ron's face did not change as he spoke, this time his tone matched Harry's, "Yes, and I'd do it again, given the chance!"

Draco instantly shot out of his chair, as did several others, and started across the pub, to the back, knocking people, and tables out of his way as he went. He'd heard as much as he needed to, all he could hear now was a voice inside his head screaming at him to do something.

By the time he closed the distance between where he had been sitting and the table he'd been watching, Harry had already knocked Ron off his feet and was squatted over him hitting him repeatedly in the face. Ginny, however, was standing a few paces behind the fighting pair, simply staring at them with an awestruck look on her face.

"Oy Potter!" Draco yelled over the bustle of the growing crowd.

Harry, of course, didn't answer but he had heard his name, and he recognized that voice, as did Ginny.

She turned quickly and looked directly into Draco's grey eyes, "stop this madness," she said in an all too normal tone.

Draco wasn't actually waiting on an invitation, but considering Ginny just gave him one, he decided to handle things his way. Since he was in a wizard's pub, using magic was not out of the question, it just seemed Harry would rather fight the muggle way. Quickly Draco drew his wand from his pocket and blasted a green jet of light at the fighting pair, which sent Harry sailing through the air, away from Ron.

With Harry out of the way, Draco quickly stepped past Ginny and stood over Ron, who was still lying on the floor, looking as if he didn't know what had just happened. Some where to his left, Draco heard Harry scramble to his feet but paid him no mind.

Giving a quick quirk of his brow Draco glared down at the ginger haired man at his feet, "I've been waiting for this day, Weasel."

Ron scoffed and raised to his elbows, beneath Draco, "What's a prat like you going to do, _Malfoy_?"

The Malfoy smirk played its way across Draco's chiseled features. Wordlessly, he flicked his wrist and sent a jet of light straight into Ron's face. As the light dimmed, the whole room gasped, gazing at Ron. His face was completely covered with dark crimson blood, blood that hadn't been there seconds before.

As if it was a delayed reaction, Ron clasped his face in his hands and let out the most horrific scream anyone in the room had ever heard. Before even getting to bask in his glory, Draco felt a sharp stinging in his back It was at the very moment when he say the broken fragments of wood flying past his face that he realized just what exactly had happened, but before even being able to think about it properly, he fell forward, right on top of Ron's blood soaked face. In seconds, Harry was kneeling, once again, but this time he wasn't hitting Ron, no this time he was punching Draco, in the small of his back.

Quickly Draco leapt too his feet, rather it was caused by the pain in his kidneys or the fury he felt at the moment he didn't know. The sudden movement caused Harry to go tumbling back into Ginny, who was holding the seat of what was left of the stool she broke over Draco's back.

By the time Draco had turned to face Harry, he had his fists clenched and began swinging, not caring who got in his way. When this all began, Draco had no intention of getting into a physical row with Harry, he just wanted to have a go at Ron, but Harry began this and by Merlin, Draco was going to end it.

Sever hits, and a few hexes later, Draco, along with Harry and Ron, was literally thrown out of the pub, by two large wizards. Stumbling, and swing at one another as they arose, Draco, Harry and Ron turned their backs on one another and all three headed in separate directions.

An hour or so later Draco trudged his way back up his cobblestone walkway, cursing its length, and entered his house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Of course, the story Hermione heard was a bit different. Instead of Harry actually striking Draco in the back, while he was down, Draco said the stool simply shattered on his back, courtesy of Ginny, and Harry did not get a single hit in on him. When asked about the cuts on his face and knuckles, Draco told her they came from hexes, thrown from the end of Ron's wand.

In his eyes, he wasn't lying, he was simply telling _necessary_ deviations from the truth. After all, he didn't want Hermione to think he couldn't protect her if need be, what kind of man would that make him look like?

* * *

After having heard the story, several days after the actual occurrence, Hermione forgave Draco, telling him it was his right to defend himself. He didn't have to take abuse from anyone… even if it was him who first instigated the abuse.

"I understand wanting to stand up for what you think is right, and I understand not wanting Ronald to talk in such a manner about me, but Draco, honestly, did you have to resort to violence?" She asked him with her hands firmly in place on her hips.

He smirked though she couldn't see it because he was standing with his back to her, busying himself with some unimportant thing on his desk. His answer was short and simple. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: I do hope this one wasn't as much a disappointment as the last. Please do let me know what you think, and if it was "up to par" with what you all think should have happened. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Sway 


	15. Chapter 15 Letter to the Minister

A/N: Just a quick one, Courtney, this one's for you, it's got your name all over it! (more of an authors note at the bottom, please read.)

* * *

Chapter 15

Letter to the Minister

Hermione and Julie had been living in Malfoy Manor, with Mr. Malfoy, as Julie so lovingly called him, for almost a whole month, and still Hermione and Draco hadn't actually had a conversation about his being Julie's real father. Hermione, for more reasons than one, avoided the topic at all costs. The harder Draco pushed, the busier she became, keeping Julie at her side at all times. This of course, infuriated Draco, he would rather like to get to know the child, she was after all, hidden away from him her entire life. He thought he deserved at least a small amount of time with her.

Despite the looming fear she had, Hermione wrote a letter to the Minister of Magic, Ms. C.M. Smith, with a request. The request was for her, Ms. Smith, to draw up a set of formal divorce papers, which is a task only the Minister of Magic can accomplish. Hermione had given the subject much thought and came to realize, contrary of what she wanted to believe, that she and Ron would never be able to mend their relationship. Nothing she could say would help smooth things out, as well, nothing he could say would either. She knew he'd never been physically abusive to her before but the chance that that would happen again wasn't something she was willing to risk. If he would hit her, who's to say he wouldn't hit Julie after having found out that the child wasn't his after all?

Hermione still hadn't had any contact with any of her in-laws or her friends, but assumed that was best for the time being. There was no way on Merlin's green earth that she was willing to let Ron find out where she was and who she was with. She had the sneaking suspicion that he had a little bit of an idea due to the row he and Draco had had for no reason, but hoped he thought it was over some old unresolved issue.

She had locked herself, and her daughter, away from the world, inside the overly large mansion, and that was where she felt safe. Draco, she knew, would never, ever, let Ron into his house, not for any reason, and Merlin help Ron if he tried to push past him.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have gone to the Ministry herself and personally spoken with Minister Smith, but the fact that Ron, as well as her friends, worked there, kept her from parading in looking to have divorce papers drawn up. She didn't wish to broadcast her motion for divorce around the magical world; things such as that just aren't a normal occurrence in their world. Almost no one gets a divorce, not for any reason, but Hermione, you see, will not tolerate being treated like a servant or take abuse, not anymore, and she didn't believe that her lying to Ron was right either. She was right. Even though Ron would never accept it, his relationship with Hermione had ended years before, it was simply out of habit that the two of them stayed together, and that isn't the way any marriage should be. She had feasible grounds for divorce, even the Minister herself couldn't deny that.

At dinner on the same night Hermione had sent her letter to C.M. Smith, she decided it was time for her to tell Draco about her plan. Knowing well he wanted her to rid herself of Ron in the first place, she still had her doubts about his intentions. It was true; they had shared an intimate night, just one mind you, since she arrived on his doorstep. She did feel something for him, the very same something she'd felt five years before, back in that cave, but she was yet unsure how he felt. The look she saw in his eyes when he was playing with Julie, on the rare occasions Julie had gotten out of her sight and found him, was enough to let her know he cared deeply for their daughter. But what about her? What about Hermione?

She cleared her throat, having kept herself from speaking at all through the first twenty minutes of the meal. "Draco, I have something I would like to tell you."

He lifted his head slowly toward her, from its downward position, "And what is that, Hermione?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and looked sideways at her daughter. She knew children were much like sponges, soaking up everything and anything they shouldn't. She had to choose the correct way to phrase her words. "I… er… I contacted a good friend of ours today, with a strong request, one of high magnitude in our world."

Draco furrowed his brow for only a moment. "A friend? What friend might this be?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds in frustration that he did not understand what she was trying to get across. "It's someone you work with, someone of high importance."

He shook his head and gave her a quizzical look, "High importance?" He paused in thought, "Ah! You mean C.M?"

She sighed in relief, "Yes, C.M. I contacted her today. I told her of the happenings in the past month, only a few mind you, and I've asked of her to grant my request. Of course, with much digression, knowing the temper of the other party involved."

Draco nodded, knowing now exactly what she'd been referring to, and feeling a bit thick for not understanding her hints in the first place. But he had never really been good at guessing games anyway, for all he knew she could have contacted someone from the Order. "Oh, you did, did you? And this happened because…"

She groaned and dropped her utensils to the table with a loud clank. "It happened because it needed to happen. Something had to be done and as always, I'm the one that's had to do it. I don't think _he_ would ever have done it."

Again he nodded, "Ah, I see. So," he stood quickly from his chair, almost causing it to tip over, "you decided to do this simply because you didn't have anything else to do? Because it," he mocked her, "needed to be done." Giving a dry laugh and a sneer, he rounded the table but stoped directly behind Julie, "not for any other reason then? Not because other people are involved? Simply because you thought it was something you _had_ to do." He pointed one finger down at the top of Julie's shining blond head, "Not for anyone else?"

Before Hermione had even a second to formulate an answer, Draco had vacated the dinning room and left her and Julie to finish their dinner alone.

"Mummy?" Julie whispered.

Sighing and inwardly cursing herself, Hermione answered, "Yes my darling?"

Again the little girl whispered, "I don't think Mr. Malfoy likes you very much."

Hermione half smiled at her daughter and shook her head, "I don't think so either."

* * *

After giving Julie her bath and putting her to bed, Hermione ventured out into the hallway, considering trying to smooth things over with Draco. She could understand why he'd been so abrasive, but she really wished he had let her explain further. Julie was sitting right there, it wasn't like she, Hermione, could really go into detail now was it?

Pacing the hallway a few times, Hermione finally stopped outside Draco's bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"What?" His voice sounded through the door.

"Draco, may I come in?"

"Why would you want to?" She could tell he was nearing the door because his voice was louder than before, either that or he was yelling.

She dropped her hands to her sides, "because I think there is something we need to talk about. May I please come in?"

Draco opened the door from inside his room and stood propped against the frame, wearing nothing but a pair of black sleeping trousers. Crossing his arms, he said, "I think we've talked about it enough, don't you? I know what your reasoning is, and I know that I'm not a part of it, and neither is _our_ daughter. What more is there to say?"

Hermione was strongly reminded of the attitude he'd held that first day she had shown up at his front door, but made herself believe he was not going to behave that way. "You don't know everything you think you know. If you will just listen to me, I'm sure you will understand more completely what I was attempting to tell you at dinner."

"Alright," he moved from the door and extended his arm, motioning for her to enter, "let us talk then." His voice still held some contempt; he was old and set in his ways of not believing he was ever wrong.

Hermione entered the room and sat herself down on the corner of the large black silk clad bed. "Mind if I sit?"

He scoffed, "looks like you are already." He opted to stand across the room from Hermione, in front of her crackling fire, with his back to her.

Giving a loud frustrated groan she began, "Why must you be so damned difficult? Is it that hard to sit and calmly talk with another human being? Honestly, Draco."

Turning quickly he shot her a sneer and crossed the room at such a speed she hadn't realized he moved until he was standing right in front of her. "Is this better?" He hissed.

She jumped back at his words. "What the hell is your problem?"

Flaring his nostrils and clenching his jaw, Draco tried his best to answer without shouting, "My problem, love, is that everything you've done in the past five years has been to your benefit and yours only. Fucking me in that cave, just so you can say you'd been with another man before being tied down forever, marrying him because you were pregnant, hiding the fact that that little girl," the thrust his arm behind him toward the door having much trouble now keeping his tone normal, "sleeping in the room just down the hall, is _mine_, because you didn't want to admit the truth. You're running here after a quarrel with him, having me again because you needed comfort, staying here because you've got no where else to go, keeping **my** daughter from me because you're selfish. All of it! And now writing that damned letter to Minister Smith. Everything, Hermione, has been done because you made it so. Not because you thought of anyone but yourself, not because you care about me. Simply to benefit you. I will tell you this right now, and Merlin strike me dead if I'm lying, if you try to run off with her, if you try to keep me out of her life again, I will find you and I will fight for her. I deserve to be a part of her life, not because I was left out for almost five years now, not because I was lied to, but because she is mine and I love her!"

Hermione stared attentively at Draco and remained quiet throughout his whole spiel, but was taken aback a few times, the most important being the last three words he said. She stood carefully from his bed, placed her palm against the warmth of his face, and stared into his steel eyes. For several long seconds she stood there simply staring at him, she could see he was fuming, but this did not stop her from leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Upon retreating from the kiss she held a calm tone while speaking to him. "Draco, you may be right. All of the things I've done in the past could have been due to that very reason, my being selfish, not wanting to admit the truth, not wanting to be alone, or whatever the case may be. But I will say this, my sending the letter to Minister Smith, was done out of love. Love for Julie… and love for you. I would never run from you or try to keep Julie from seeing you. I've thought about these things before and I know deep down in my heart, you do love her, and she loves you, but what I don't know is how I am supposed to tell her that Ron is not her father and you are. This isn't something you just spring on a little girl. I don't want to hurt her Draco. I don't want her to have to go through that, not at such a young age, not ever."

Draco, having calmed quite a bit by this time, wiped away the tear that was threatening to leave Hermione's eye and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as he did. "I know you don't want to hurt her, I don't either, I would never wish that kind of hurt upon anyone, even Ron. But Hermione, don't you see, it's hurting everyone involved, myself, you, Julie, and Ron, that we haven't spoken about it. I do apologize for blowing up as I did. All of the things I've had going on inside my head since you came here, since you told me about Julie. It just became too much. Let's face it, having the only woman you've ever cared about come waltzing back into your life; then finding out you've got a daughter after five years, isn't something one takes lightly… It takes a toll on a man."

Hermione nuzzled her face into Draco's neck and breathed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry; just tell me you love me."

Quickly Hermione pulled away from him and stared him straight in the eye, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

But before Draco had time to respond, Hermione had covered his lips with hers and wound her fingers tightly in his hair. Several times he attempted to pull away, tried to say sometime to her, but she wouldn't let him. She simply tugged him with her and fell back onto the bed, bringing him down with her.

Draco knew there would be time for words later, but at that very moment, he didn't have to speak for her to hear him, just like she didn't actually have to say anything for him to hear her. He knew, for the first time, that she really had fallen in love with him in that cave, and that she was still in love with him. The reason's why things played out as they did didn't matter anymore; nothing mattered, not at the moment. She was there, wrapped up in him, and that's all he needed. Hermione, and Julie, nothing else.

* * *

A/N: Seeing as how I am very aware that some of you thought the last chapter some what a disappointment, I do hope this one is satisfactory. I feel many things have been accomplished here, and would love to know your thoughts! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Sway 


	16. Chapter 16 What's in a Name

Chapter 16

What's in a Name

The night unfolded much like their first night had, some five years ago. Hermione showed Draco what it meant to love, and he showed her just what it meant to live. Though they had been together a few times before, none seemed to compare to this night. Hermione finally let herself admit how much he had always meant to her, and Draco figured out that he hadn't been wrong for wondering all of these years. He had been right the whole time; she did care about him just as much as he cared about her.

The embers from the fire they'd previously lit were nothing compared to the blazing flames that now engulfed the both of them.

Carefully, Draco pulled away from her, only just long enough to take her shirt off over her head, then he resumed his kissing her. His hands wandered her body in much the same manner hers did his, with a few exceptions of course.

Stumbling toward the bed, Draco moved his hand behind Hermione's head pulling her kiss closer. In turn she leaned into him and pushed him backward sat down on his bed pulling Hermione between his legs. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. But he also knew doing the thing they were on the track of doing could possible complicate things further.

Hermione climbed atop Draco's lap, and kissed down his neck, extracting a deep throaty groan from him. He wrapped his arms around her back and quickly removed her bra and tossed it aside. Fumbling slightly he ran his hands down the back of her pants and grabbed her bum, pulling her, if it were possible, closer to him. With one quick movement, Draco stood, and repositioned himself and Hermione on his bed with her lying beneath him.

She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, smiling. Not being able to believe what he was seeing in her eyes, Draco could do nothing more than smile back. For several long minutes he lay there, propped on his elbows, staring down at her as they smiled at one another. Without breaking eye contact or even letting her smile fade an inch, Hermione lifted herself and carefully removed the rest of her clothing. Now she was completely naked lying underneath him, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable.

Knowing some how that she would have to be the one to initiate anything further, Hermione snaked her arms between his and his ribs and pulled him as close to her as possible. For a fraction of a second, Draco considered stopping things right where they were, but that thought vanished when he felt the warm tingle of her lips on his. And so feverish kissing ensued. It seemed like no time before Draco's trousers had mysteriously vanished, he had no idea that it had happened until he felt himself slide into her. Her warmth engulfed him, held him close.

Opening his eyes, trying to remember when it was he'd closed them in the first place, he gazed down at her, finally free to speak. "I love you" those words he'd never said to anyone before, but somehow they felt right at that moment. It felt to him like those three words were invented just for Hermione.

She smiled up at him, "and I love you."

Without needing to be urged further, Draco thrust himself deeper inside her and was rewarded with a soft moan. Keeping his movements even and pleasurable he kissed down her jaw line where he could then gently suck on her neck.

Hermione dug her fingernails into his back as his thrusts became a bit harder and faster. This was the only sign he needed to tell she was nearing climax, as was he. Draco with drew himself from her completely then thrust quickly back inside her, causing her to slide up a little on his silk comforter. He kissed her as he began moving faster and groaned against her lips as he was sure his climax was upon them. Not wanting to finish before her so he stopped moving at once. Hermione gave his shoulders a tight squeeze, as if saying 'come on,' so again he started moving. This time he was moving faster and harder than before, trying in ensure her climax.

He quickly moved his arm from beside her and grabbed the left side of her bum and raised her leg up higher on his hip. He thrust hard into her and she moaned loudly as she dug her fingernails deeper into his shoulders. He slammed himself into her causing a strange slapping noise and just after; he felt warm liquid slide down his shaft and realized she'd finally reached her peak. Once more he thrust himself hard into her and with a loud groan and an involuntary tremble he too climaxed.

For at least a minute Draco stayed propped on his elbows, eyes tight shut. Then slowly he removed himself from inside her and rolled onto his back beside her. The second time his leg trembled Hermione laughed lightly.

Propping himself on his side, he smirked, "Think that's funny do you?"

Hermione laughed again, "Actually, I do."

He gave a quick laugh and nodded his head, "I suppose it is."

Draco reached out for her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping both arms around her. Breathing in the sweet scent of her hair he closed his eyes and rested his head atop hers. Hermione had no objections, she was tired and very satisfied, there was no better time to go to sleep.

After only a few wordless minutes, Draco and Hermione both fell asleep, clinging to one another as if tomorrow would never come.

* * *

Despite what one may think, the next morning was not awkward for neither Draco nor Hermione. It was Hermione who first awoke. With the memory of the night's events she smiled and caressed Draco's face, brushing his white-blond hair from his forehead. She lay there for ten or so minutes simply staring at him, wishing he'd open his eyes. As if he could read her mind, while he was sleeping, all of a sudden his eyes flew open and he stared at her as she stared at him. Words were needless. Anything and everything either of them was thinking at that moment need not be verbally expressed; it was all evident right there, in their eyes.

Draco grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her soft lips, "shower."

Hermione smiled into his kiss, "definitely."

Seeing as how one word responses were the popular response Draco said, "Lets."

As they sat up on his bed and stood, stretching together, Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, "together?"

"Definitely," he smirked.

"Now?"

His smirk widened, "Now!"

* * *

After showering and taking time for another quick tryst, Draco and Hermione bade one another good bye and dressed; Draco in his room and Hermione in hers. To Hermione's relief, Julie was still fast asleep, that was, until Hermione's rummaging around in the clothes chest woke her.

Stretching and yawning widely Julie beamed at her mother, "Is it time to get up now Mummy?"

Hermione gave a start, having not expected Julie to wake, "Yes darling," she quickly pulled a shirt over her head, "how did you sleep?" She had to know if her daughter noticed she was missing in the night and didn't think it a good idea to ask her outright.

Julie shrugged and slid out of the bed before she answered, "I had a dream I didn't like but I didn't get scared mummy, I didn't even wake up."

Hermione advanced toward her daughter and picked her up, hugging her tightly, "Well, I'm glad you didn't get frightened darling. What was this dream about?"

The little girl frowned slightly, "I don't member much 'cept daddy and Mr. Malfoy."

Not wanting to push the issue and make Julie remember, Hermione simply nodded and carried her out of the bedroom toward the dining room. It was breakfast time and Hermione was famished, she knew Julie would be hungry as well and thought it best just to end the conversation and put both their minds on something else.

Entering the dining room, Hermione knew Draco was already there before she even saw him. Julie squirmed in her arms, and knowing why her daughter was doing this, Hermione let her down. The little girl's feet made a sort of slapping noise as she ran across the room and flung herself into Draco's arms.

Draco smiled down at her as he lifted her into the air and pulled her into his chest in a hug, "good morning Julie." He kissed the top of her shining blond hair and loosened his grip on her so he could see her face.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she smiled, "did you sleep well?"

In the split second it took for Draco to hear the little girl call him 'Mr. Malfoy,' his face fell but he quickly recovered and etched a half smile in place of his scowl. Hermione however did notice this even if Julie had not.

Hugging Julie again Draco sat her down in her chair and ran his hand through her hair, "I slept incredibly well, Julie, better than I have in years, I think."

Julie beamed up at him as she kicked her feet in the air below her chair, "Well, at least you didn't have bad dreams, isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?"

Again Draco's face fell but he knew this time he wouldn't be able to recover as quickly, so he simply turned away from her and nodded in agreement as he entered the kitchen. Anger erupted throughout his veins, anger he couldn't explain and didn't care to. There was something about hearing his own daughter refer to him as 'Mr. Malfoy' that rubbed him the wrong way. But at that moment in time, he knew it would do no good to bring it up to her mother. One reason was his anger; he didn't need to project that at Hermione nor to Julie. A second reason was that he knew exactly how emotionally intrusive the subject was, to him and to Hermione, and didn't want to start the water works.

Taking care not to break plates as he took them from the cupboard, Draco began preparing breakfast for the three of them, at least for the time being he would keep his mind elsewhere.

Hermione took her seat beside Julie and smiled lovingly at her daughter, "Julie, darling, I think it is alright now for you to call Mr. Malfoy by his first name."

Julie stopped kicking her feet and simply stared at her mother. Furrowing her brow in confusion she said, "But mummy, you said it isn't proper to call him by his first name, that I should always call him Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "I know darling, but I think since we've been her so long and you two get on so well, there's no need in calling him that anymore. He's your friend, right?"

Julie grinned and nodded her head quickly, "Oh yes mummy, he's my bestest friend!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter and cast a look into the kitchen, if only Draco could have heard what their daughter just said, "Well then, since he is your best friend, I think it would be quite alright to call him Draco, if you like."

Julie twisted her fingers together as she thought. It was true Hermione had told her it was unacceptable to refer to Draco as Draco, but now she was telling her it was alright. She thought hard about it, and decided she wasn't being tricked. "Alright mummy. But what are you going to call him?"

Hermione laughed lightly, "I'm going to call him Draco as well."

As if he knew the two females in his house were talking about him, Draco emerged from the kitchen only about a second after Hermione had answered her daughter. He placed a plate in front of Julie, then Hermione, and finally placed the third in front of his empty chair and took his seat.

Not looking up at either Hermione or Julie, he began eating his eggs, which now that they were in front of him; he found he wasn't really all that hungry anymore.

Hermione and Julie, both busy feeding themselves did not notice Draco's lack of eating at first. It was Julie who finally said something when Draco has stood from his chair and began walking back into the kitchen with his plate.

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry Draco?" She smiled as she hadn't done in a very long time.

Tilting his head slightly to his right, Draco stopped mid-step and turned slowly around. "What was that that you just called me?"

Julie's smile faded just a bit and she dropped her gaze from his face to his feet. Quietly she whispered, "Draco…"

His eyes darted from his daughter to Hermione and back several times until he realized he'd dropped his plate and scattered eggs and sausage all over the floor along with broken bits of china.

Julie, thinking she was definitely in trouble, leapt from her chair and ran as quickly as she could from the dining room, leaving behind the unmistakable sound of sobs.

Hermione stood quickly, wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly open, "What in Merlin's name was that about?"

Draco's answer, as he stared at the food at his feet, was simple. "She called me Draco."

* * *

A/N: I do apologize that this has taken so long, and for its being so short. I hope you all can forgive me for celebrating a birthday many have forgotten. Aside from that, I want to say this, if you feel this story is not up to scratch, I suggest you don't read it anymore. .Sway. 


	17. Chapter 17 Ugly Truths

Chapter 17

Ugly Truths

It was Draco who went after Julie, knowing it was he who frightened her anyway in the first place. He searched three rooms before finally finding her in the study the two of them had fallen asleep in once. Kneeling down beside her he watched for several long seconds as she broke off some of the bent twigs in the tail of her broom and stacked them neatly in a pile. He remembered vowing he'd never take her back out and attempt her teach her to fly back on the day she was injured. He'd held true to his word thus far, then again, Julie hadn't mentioned a single word about the broom since the accident. He wondered for the first time if maybe the little girl blamed him for her injury and that was the reason she hadn't mentioned flying.

"Julie, can we talk?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as she shrugged.

Draco sighed lightly, "Julie, what's the matter?"

Julie turned her big brown eyes upon him, tears leaking silently from their corners, "You hate me."

His face showed much more disbelief than he thought was possible as he stared at Julie. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and spoke softly, almost fatherly, "No, no, I don't hate you, why would you ever think such a thing? How could anyone ever hate you?"

Again Julie shrugged, "I don't know, but you do. If—if you didn't you wouldn't have broken the dish."

Draco chuckled to himself, "No, Julie, I was just startled. I didn't expect for you to call me Draco. It was a surprise, that's all, I don't hate you," reaching out for the little girl, he pulled her into his chest and squeezed her tightly; "I could never hate you."

"So—so," Julie wiped her running nose on Draco's shoulder, "you aren't mad at me?"

Draco grimaced, knowing full well he'd just been given the gift of snot, "no, I'm not angry Julie, I promise. You can call me Draco whenever you want, okay?"

Julie smiled, though Draco could not see her face, "okay."

* * *

Five days passed, five days that seemed more like five years to Hermione. She'd been avidly awaiting a response from Minister Smith and had still yet to received one. Draco, to Hermione's great pleasure, hadn't mentioned the letter to the Minister since he was told about it, though he often thought about it. The unspoken worry between the two of them grew louder with the passing of each day.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as she stared out a window in the kitchen, searching the bright blue sky for any sign of a post owl, "why do you think this is taking so long? You don't suppose she's said anything to Ronald about it, do you?"

Draco shook his head and ran one hand through his hair, "I don't know Hermione. I wouldn't think she would have mentioned it to him. That wouldn't be very discrete would it, and isn't that the Minister's job?"

Hermione sighed and massaged her temples with the tips of her fingers, "I don't know how much longer I can wait; this is driving me mad."

Draco stood straight and reached out for Hermione's hand, "well, there's only one thing to do then."

She shot him a quizzical look and arched her eyebrows at him.

He smirked, "I'll have Tilly watch Julie, and you and I will take a little trip."

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Draco and Hermione were strolling, Draco more than Hermione actually, down a long corridor with only one door at the end. Hermione, after every few steps, glanced over her shoulder, obviously expecting Ron to pop out of the wall somewhere.

It seemed like no time before Draco's hand was wrapping on the mahogany door as Hermione held her breath.

"Enter," a cheerful woman's voice sounded through the door.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and smirked at her as he turned the knob on the door and led her in ahead of him.

Minister C.M. Smith sat behind a large dark wood desk, her shoulder length brown hair lying over her shoulders as her big hazel eyes met Draco's. She smiled a wide toothy smile and stood to greet her two visitors. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, and…" she trailed off.

Draco smiled and shook Minister Smith's hand over her desk, "Hermione Weasley, she sent you a letter earlier in the week."

The minister surveyed Hermione for a moment and offered her hand over the desk. Hermione shook hands with her quickly and forced a shy smile.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley, I do apologize for my delayed response, but it isn't everyday that I get letters of that sort." Though her voice was just as cheerful as it had been when she invited the two of them into her office, Minister Smith did for a moment seem to give Hermione a look of disgust.

Hermione glanced from the Minister's face to the ground, "Yes, Minister, I know."

There was a brief silence in the room, but Draco, as usual, broke it. He cleared his throat, "You see Minister Smith this letter is of utmost importance really. We… Hermione, would like to move on with her life and her current husband is not going to be a part of that life. She has a child you see."

C.M. Smith had taken her seat and stared intently up at Draco as he spoke. With a quick quirk of her brow she motioned for the two of them to join her in sitting. Once they had both taken their seats across the desk from her, she spoke. "Mrs. Weasley, I do have to ask you if your husband is aware of your letter to me, he will, at some point, have to be informed."

Hermione stared wide eyed at Draco, she didn't catch all of the Minister's words after that first bit, her fear took over her whole body, but she did catch certain words such as, "meeting, more information, your whereabouts, and counseling."

Draco didn't have to hear what Hermione was thinking to know that she was terrified. Straightening himself in his chair he placed the palms of his hands on his knees, "Minister, I don't think you understand the circumstances here. There is no possibility that Hermione and Ron will be able to work things out in their marriage, and frankly I think that would be a horrid idea."

Minister Smith surveyed Draco for a moment then turned her eyes on Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I think you may have left some things out of the letter you sent me. Have you?"

Hermione nodded vaguely. "Yes, Minister, but I didn't think those things were important at the time. I prefer not to live in the past and would very much like to look to my future. Sadly, the man I married has proven himself not to be the man he was and will not be able to be a part of my future life."

Just before the Minister had a chance to think properly, a loud pop filled the room. Draco turned instinctively in his chair only to see his house elf Tilly bowing before the three of them. He stood quickly; his face flushed, and rounded on his elf.

In hushed, but angry tones, he questioned her, "Tilly what in Merlin's name are you doing here? I told you to watch Julie!"

Tilly bowed still lower. Her voice quivered, "Master, Tilly is knows this, master sir, but it's the little missus… Master," Tilly finally gazed up at him with her bulbous eyes full of tears, "The little missus, it won't quit with the yelling and the pulling on poor old Tilly's ears, Master. It has, please forgive Tilly for saying, it has gone mental, sir."

Draco chuckled, and glanced over his shoulder at Minister Smith, "Minister, ma'am, I do apologize for this interruption but you see, this is my house elf, I left her in charge of my… well, of Hermione's daughter. Apparently there is some trouble at home."

The Minister raised her eyebrows, "Was that a slip of the tongue Mr. Malfoy, or did I just hear you refer to the same little girl as yours, then as Mrs. Granger's?" Though her tone was not unfriendly, there was a certain interest in her words. In her mind, this just kept getting more and more interesting.

Draco mentally slapped himself and nodded his head, "Yes Minister. The girl belongs to Hermione and me, that is to say, she is our daughter." He didn't have to see it to know Hermione had dropped her gaze again.

Again Draco was distracted, this time by Tilly pulling on his shirt sleeve. "Master, Tilly knows not what to do with little missus. It won't stop it yells to get it the Draco, and the Mummy. Tilly doesn't know what it wants when it says these things. She doesn't know what the Draco is and fears what the Mummy will be."

Draco patted the elf on her head, "Bring her to me Tilly," turning back to face Minister Smith he added, "if that is alright with you ma'am."

Minister Smith nodded, "very well, I believe it is relevant to see the child as it is."

"Go Tilly, bring her quickly." Draco said.

With another pop, Tilly was gone and Draco was free to take his seat again. "I apologize Minister; I didn't know my elf was unable to handle a child."

With a wave of her hands, the Minister Smiled, "That's quite alright Mr. Malfoy. I understand how children can sometimes behave, and elves just aren't capable of understanding that." There was yet another pop but this time it was accompanied by the scream of a child. The Minister carried on as if there'd been no interruption, "bless them. And here is the little one now." Surveying the screaming and thrashing Julie, she said, "She is beautiful, isn't she."

Hermione stood quickly from her seat and grabbed Julie in her arms. Whispering into the little girl's ear she said, "Julie Rhyan! You will stop this nonsense this instant. There is no reason for you to act in such a manner with Tilly."

Quickly Draco dismissed Tilly but stayed seated not really knowing if there was anything else he could do.

Hermione took her seat and sat Julie in her lap, "thank you Minister," she smiled, "Julie this is Minister Smith."

Julie smiled up at the woman behind the desk, "Pleased to meet you Minnniser Smith."

Minister Smith smiled back at her, "Very nice to meet you as well Julie, is it?"

Julie nodded but remained silent. Soon she lost interest in Minister Smith and stared at the wall behind the woman, it had several portraits with moving people in them; those were far more entertaining than a 'grown up conversation.'

"I'm sorry about this Minister," Hermione said quietly as she stroked Julie's blond curls. "I didn't know Tilly would have such trouble with her, we can come another time, when we have better supervision for her, if you wish."

"Oh my no, dear, there is no need for all of that. As the two of you are here today, I think this the perfect time to decide what we are to do with this… Well, with the current situation." Minister Smith straightened her black cloak and pulled herself up in her chair, gaining a kind of seriousness about her. "I regret to tell you that the other party will have to present for the proceeding to go through. He will have to be informed and come down to sign the appropriate papers. Will that be a problem?"

Hermione glanced to her left, at Draco, with a questioning look on her face, as if to say, 'are you going to behave yourself this time?' But she remained silent.

Draco smirked only just a bit, "Minister, just as long as I am here, if I am needed, I think that would be fine. Hermione knows nothing will happen to her in my presence. And of course we are in the Ministry of Magic, so I do not expect any problems."

With a wave of her hand, papers flew out of nowhere and landed in a neat stack on the desk in front of Minister Smith. "Very well then," she rummaged through the papers and pulled one from the center of the stack then took a quill from the ink pot on her desk and scribbled her name. "I will need you, Mrs. Weasley, to sign just here." She passed the paper to Hermione, who leaned forward, balancing Julie on one knee, to sign.

"Minister, will this be finished today?" Hermione asked as she blew the ink dry.

The Minister shrugged, "that all depends on your husband, Mrs. Weasley."

Before Hermione could say a single word, Julie squealed, "My daddy is coming here? Am I going to see my daddy today Mummy?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know darling, let's be quiet for mummy, alright."

Draco grimaced, through clenched teeth he said, "I believe Ron is here working today, Minister."

Minister Smith nodded, "yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you may be correct. Let me just send him a little note requesting a meeting. And if he is still available, maybe we can get this mess done today then." Mumbling to herself, she wrote out a note, folded it quickly into the shape of what looked to be a bird and held it out in her palm. The note sprung to life and zoomed out of her hand. It squeezed through the keyhole in the door and was gone from view before any of them noticed.

Hermione struggled to keep her face calm but as time ticked by the task seemed impossible. She was worried, worried about what Ron might do, worried about having Julie in the room, but more than anything, she was worried about Draco. She knew he was not going to put up with one single comment that was out of the way, even it if only just a bit. She shook her leg and tapped her fingers gently on Julie's elbows struggling with herself not to worry. But it was no use.

"Hermione." Draco said quietly.

She looked quickly at him with a furrowed brow, "yes?"

"Why don't you just hand Julie over to me for a little while?" He smiled, trying to reassure her, and reached out for their daughter.

Hermione hesitated, but upon looking at the look of nausea on her daughter's face, decided it was best to do as Draco asked. So she kissed the little girl on the cheek and passed her to Draco.

No sooner had Julie situated herself in Draco's lap, with her head resting on his chest as she stared up at him, than there was a knock on the door.

Hermione shot up to her feet and whispered hurriedly, "Julie, do **not** get down unless I tell you to, alright? Draco, don't let her out of your arms!"

Julie nodded sadly, as Draco nodded only once in understanding.

"Enter." Minister Smith too stood to her feet and made her way around the desk to stand beside Hermione.

The doorknob turned and a head of flaming red hair entered before the rest of the person, "you wanted to see me…" Ron's voice stuck in his throat.

With a smile, C.M Smith beckoned him into the room further, "Yes, Mr. Weasley, it seems we have some business here today."

Ron closed the door behind him so quietly, no one in the room noticed. He looked from Hermione to Draco then finally to Julie. His eyes stuck. Again he looked at Draco, then at Julie. Surveying the slight point in Julie's face his mouth dropped. Upon glancing over Draco's features again then at Julie's shining blond hair, his mouth sagged a bit more. Though it was very difficult for him, he kept himself from saying anything to acknowledge his wife, daughter, and Draco Malfoy were in the room. "Business, Minister? I don't think I understand."

Draco snorted but quickly covered it up with a violent coughing fit, still holding fast to Julie. He was sure he knew what would happen if she got out of his arms, and he didn't think he could take seeing her hug Ron, or even look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, your wife has come to me with a request to terminate your marriage. And since you are a part of the marriage, I do need to have you present to proceed."

Ron made a noise that sounded remotely like the sound of air being let out of a balloon. "She… She," he pointed one trembling finger at Hermione, "is terminating our marriage?" He didn't wait for an answer but crossed the room quickly and stopped a few feet sort of where Hermione stood. "You… You want this?"

Hermione nodded but refused to look into his eyes.

Ron grabbed Hermione's right hand in his, "look me in the eye, Hermione," though Hermione knew neither Minister Smith nor Draco could hear it, she could literally feel the contempt in his words, "and tell me you don't want to be married to me anymore."

Hermione inhaled and stood to her full height, gazing not directly into Ron's eyes, but somewhere close, she said, "I don't want to be married to you anymore Ronald."

Ron was aghast. He threw Hermione's hand from his own and turned to put his back to her; unfortunately, he was now staring right at Julie and Draco. Julie, he could see, was struggling to free herself from Draco, but he held onto her. Draco's face contorted into an evil sneer as he stared into Ron's face, seeming to taunt him.

Not caring about the people around him, Ron knelt and reached his arms out in front of him, "Come here Ju-Ju."

Julie struggled with all her mite against Draco's arms but it was no use, he was far stronger than she. "I can't daddy."

Ron's face reddened, "Let my daughter loose, Malfoy!" He stood quickly and neared Draco.

"Mr. Weasley, I think you need to stop right there." Minister Smith said warningly but did not move in inch in any direction, she stood firmly with Hermione frozen beside her.

"It's best that she doesn't go to you, Ron, best for her sake," Draco said from his chair, with an air of arrogance evident in his voice.

"What do you know about my daughter, Malfoy?" Ron shot back hot tempered.

Before he could stop himself, before even Hermione could stop him, Draco stood from his chair, placed Julie on his hip, and closed the gap between himself and Ron. Once he stood directly in front of Ron, he pulled Julie's face as close to his as possible. "Take a good look Weasel and tell me whose daughter is she?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I hope you all liked it, I think we're finally getting some where, we've gotten past Draco and Hermione's dancing around one another, so maybe now things will get better. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sway 


	18. Chapter 18 How the Tables Turn

Chapter 18

How the Tables Turn

Ron stared at Julie's slightly pointed face and blond hair for, what seemed to him, an eternity, then blindly turned to face Minister Smith. With a quivering voice that somehow showed absolutely no emotion, he said, "I'll sign the papers Minister."

He couldn't believe the words that had escaped Draco Malfoy's lips, and what was more, they were true. Ron saw the person he hated more than anyone in the world, in the face of the one he loved most. Hermione's words echoed inside his head 'I said she's not yours, Ron. Julie isn't your baby.' Over and over he heard the words, and he remembered what those words had caused him to do. He remembered hitting Hermione, pushing her, kicking her, verbally abusing her, screaming at her to leave, but most of all, he remembered not wanting to believe she'd told him the truth. All he ever cared about in life was Julie, with her curly blond hair and her undying love for him.

As much as he wanted to scream at Draco, to tell him that Julie wasn't a Malfoy, that she never would be, he couldn't. He noticed something about the two of them sitting together when he entered the Minister's office, he knew something was amiss. It was his stubbornness that wouldn't let him think on it, that made him push it to the back of his mind. He'd never doubted Julie's parentage in his life, not once until Hermione made the mistake of telling him that he wasn't her father.

Hermione's words faded in his head only to be overtaken by the memory of his fight some days ago. The fight that began with Harry, was taken over by Draco, and then finally ended by Ginny, his sister. At the time he thought Draco was simply looking for a reason to beat on him, but now he realized there was a reason all along, the other man was simply waiting for an opportunity. Ron swallowed a lump in his throat and simply stared at the Minister, fighting back the urge to physically attack both Draco and Hermione, whichever he could get to first would be fine with him. At the moment though, he knew standing in the office of the Minister of Magic was not the place to take out his aggression. Azkaban did not seem appealing at all to him.

Having heard Ron's words to Minister Smith, Hermione's heart seemed to shatter in her chest as she lost all color in her face, quickly, and her breathing seemed to become much shallower. Was it that she knew she was finally free of Ron, which meant she was free to move on with her life, or perhaps, it was the simple fact that Ron was indeed going to be out of her life? She didn't know.

C.M. Smith beckoned for Ron to move toward her desk and handed him a quill. With a shaking hand he took the quill and scribbled his name on a line beside Hermione's signature. When he'd read the papers, he looked up into Minister Smith's smiling face, but did not return the smile, "Does this mean I won't be able to see my… to see… Julie anymore?"

C.M. Smith glanced at Hermione, who was still frozen on the spot and colorless, then to Draco. Draco's eyes met hers and for the first time, possibly ever, his face showed sympathy for Ron Weasley. He had no idea if Hermione was willing to let Ron be a part of Julie's life. Upon first thought he, Draco, would never consider allowing Ron anywhere near the little girl, but the moment he watch Ron's face change as he realized Julie wasn't his daughter, Draco lost all reason. He knew what it was like to get shocking news and no be able to process it. Somehow, he regretted being so forward to Ron about Julie, but he knew deep down, eventually Ron would have found out. Besides, he is Draco Malfoy, when has he ever cared how much his words hurt those around him? Well… anyone who was not Hermione or Julie, that is.

Draco had no answer for the Minister, this was evident in the vacant expression on his face, so she settled with saying, "Mr. Weasley that is completely up to Mrs. Weasley, I have no bearing on that situation at all. I'm sorry."

Ron nodded in understanding but did not sneak even a glance at Draco or Hermione for fear that he may indeed snap, he'd had enough for a lifetime. "May I make a request?"

Minister Smith raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that he would want to ask her for anything. "Yes, you may, Mr. Weasley."

Clearing his throat he said, "I would prefer it if my… ex wife would go back to her maiden name, and I think it best that Julie…" He made to clear his throat again and suppressed the heavy sadness that was threatening to overtake him, "Julie should shed my surname as well. I would also like to be taken off of her birth certificate. That is a place for her real…" He couldn't control his emotions any longer. Without warning, tears streamed down his face and he could not finish his sentence.

Draco swallowed a lump that somehow rose in his throat and stared down into Julie's little face, he gave her a small smile which she returned. He leaned down to her and whispered, "are you alright Julie?" The child was being awfully quiet, uncharacteristically quiet actually.

Julie shrugged and whispered, "I don't know what's happening, why is mummy standing so still, and why is my daddy's face leaking?"

Draco patted her lightly on the leg, "would it be alright if I explained things with your mummy when we get home?"

Julie nodded and buried her face in Draco's chest. Though she was young, she knew what crying was, and seeing her daddy cry wasn't something she liked.

Ron dismissed himself from the Minister's chambers without another word, or even a goodbye glance at anyone in the room. Once the door was once again closed, the room remained silent for several minutes, in which time Minister Smith filed her papers and took her seat once again.

As usually in uncomfortable situations, Draco broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Minister if everything is done here, I think it would be best to take myself, Julie, and Hermione back home."

C.M. Smith gave him a small nod, "If you, Mrs. Weasley… er… or should I say, Ms. Granger, would just sign these papers here," she tapped two blank pieces of parchment with her wand and words appeared instantly, "one will take you back to your former surname, and the other will… it will replace Mr. Weasley with Mr. Malfoy on little Julie's birth certificate and change her surname. If, of course, that is alright by the two of you." She smiled briefly, not knowing if it was really the time for smiles.

With a cracking sort of voice, Hermione adverted her eyes to the Minister's face, "yes… yes of course, is this is what Ronald wishes." She stepped forward and scribbled her name on the first piece of parchment, then cast a wondering look at Draco. In a hushed voice she asked him, "Do, do you want… I mean…"

Draco smiled at her and kissed Julie's forehead, "of course, Hermione." He stood and positioned himself beside her at the Minister's desk.

Once Hermione signed the papers, Minister Smith instructed Draco to do so as well, and he followed suite. Hermione wrote out her daughter's full name on the parchment, 'Julie Rhyan Malfoy,' and stared down at the words. She couldn't believe any of the things that had happened in such a short time span, but this was possibly the one thing that really got her. How could Ron suggest Julie give up the Weasley surname? More importantly, why?

* * *

Draco carried Julie up the stairs in the entrance way of Malfoy Manor, and placed her softly in her bed. Pulling the blankets up over her sleeping figure, he stared down at her and said her name over and over in his head. She was his. Finally, she was his little girl by all standards.

He exited the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He knew the day may not have been what one would refer to as a long day, but it was most definitely a tiring one. The last thing he had expected when deciding to take Hermione to the Minister rather than waiting on a reply form the woman was that she, the Minister, would send for Ron. The surprise he, Draco, felt when he was told of these plans was one he hadn't ever experienced in his life. He was, of course, eager to be in the same room with the man to whom he owed his happiness, yet he wasn't sure if that was to thank him or to beat the dung out of him.

Draco shook himself from his thoughts and set off through the house for the library, where he knew Hermione was bound to be hiding. The library was the place, back in Hogwarts; everyone knew Hermione would be if she was troubled, in doubt, or simply relaxing, that's what Hermione did.

He entered quietly and approached her from behind. Placing his hands on the back of her chair he said, "is everything alright Hermione?"

She didn't turn to face him when she replied, "Yes, everything is fine, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed actually."

Draco nodded though Hermione had no way of seeing his movement. "Well, I will leave you with your thoughts then." He turned and crossed the room. Just before exiting through the door he called, "you know I'm here if you wish to talk."

Hermione smiled to herself and waited to hear the door latch into place before saying, "yes, of course I know, that's why it's so hard."

* * *

Draco paced his study simply thinking, remembering. With all of the contempt and hatred he held for Ron Weasley, Draco never would have believed he would have been the one to tell the man that he, Draco, indeed fathered the little girl. He wished he could go back in time only just a couple of hours and keep himself for being a prat. He wished he hadn't taken Hermione to see Minister Smith, or that he'd just reassured her everything was going to be fine and left it at that. But he couldn't change things. Sure, he thought if he had a time turner he could undo what he'd done, but that would more than likely break about a thousand wizarding rules, not to mention drive him mad at the same time. Ron's finding out the hard way seemed like the better consequence, Draco rather liked being sane.

On about his thousandth circle of his study, Draco was interrupted by a slight cough. He stopped abruptly and gazed in the direction of the sound. There, standing before him was Hermione; he hadn't expected to see her. He really didn't think she wanted his company at the time.

"You know," she said as she began walking toward him, "if you continue this you're going to wear a track in the wood."

Draco chuckled lightly. "How long have you been standing there?"

She didn't answer his question until she grabbed his hands in hers and pressed them against her lips. Staring up at him she said, "Long enough to know you've something on your mind."

He sighed and pulled his hands from hers. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there. "You're not wrong."

Hermione nestled herself against him and breathed in his scent. That scent, she thought, was the answer to all of her troubles, all her worries, it just seemed to make everything bad in her world fall away until there was nothing left. Nothing but her and Draco. "Draco, everything is going to be fine."

This time it was Hermione reassuring him, the tables had indeed turned.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you all enjoy this one. We'll see where things go from here, any input is welcomed. Sway 


	19. Chapter 19 Hard Explanations

Chapter 19

Hard Explanations

"Julie, it's time for supper." Hermione whispered as she brushed the hair out of the sleeping child's face. She stared down at those bright blue eyes and saw not only her reflection, but Draco's reflection as well. How had she been so blind for so many years?

Julie yawned and stretched her arms out for her mother. Once Hermione had her daughter wrapped in her arms, she stood from the bed and started out of the room.

"Mummy?" Julie said quietly into her mother's ear.

"Yes, my darling." Hermione said.

"Why was daddy crying today? What happened?" she paused, "I don't understand."

Hermione frowned to herself, she knew this moment was coming but she'd hoped it would be so soon after the events that took place earlier in the day. "Well," she gulped, "Things have changed. Today, I mean. I believe there are a few things Draco and I need to talk to you about over supper, if that's alright."

Julie nodded against her mother's neck, "yes Mummy."

* * *

Once all three inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were seated and their food had been served, Hermione glanced over the rim of her wine glass at Draco. Clearing her throat she said, "Draco, I believe there were a few things Julie wanted us to clarify for her, would you mind?"

Draco carefully swallowed his mouthful of steak and kidney pie and took a long drink from his glass of wine before answering, "not at all, if Julie has questions, then I think it best we are the ones to answer them for her." Turning his attention to the little blond sitting to the right of him, he said, "What did you want to ask us Julie?"

The little girl straightened herself in her chair, placed her fork beside her plate and folded her hands in her lap. With a very business like expression upon her face, she said, "well, first I wanted to know why my daddy was crying today. I've never seened him cry before."

Draco rubbed his face with his hand and stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose. Was it right to tell her everything? Of course it was, he wasn't about to lie to her, not after everything she and Hermione had been through up until he took them into his home. But he is also fully aware of the effect news such as this can sometimes have on young children.

"Well, Julie, you see, that isn't a very simple question to answer. I think there are a few things your mother and I need to tell you before we can answer that, would that be alright with you?"

Julie, having the same love for learning that her mother has, gave a broad smile and nodded her head. "Yes."

Hermione simply watched as Draco's eyes wandered while he tried to find a place to being his story. She wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind to tell their daughter, but she thought it was best to leave this to him, and maybe help him out of he needed it. After all, it was she who had had several months to think about this very situation and had yet to find an answer she would like to give to the girl. Though she knew she is highly intelligent, something, she thought, were better left in the hands of others.

"Okay, Julie, here goes. You know Ron, your… your… Dad." Julie nodded. "Well, as it seems, Ron and your Mum couldn't get on anymore. So, sometimes when that happens, when a man and a woman are married, like your Mum and Ron, they have to get what is called a divorce."

Julie furrowed her brow and mouthed the word 'divorce,' but kept quiet urging Draco to go on with the story she was so eager to hear.

Draco saw her confusion and went on to clarify. "A divorce means that they aren't going to be married anymore, and they won't live together. Do you understand?"

Nodding, the little girl said, "but Mummy and I have been living with you for a very long time now, does that mean that her and my daddy got the deevorce before we came here?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. Seeing she wasn't going to be any help, judging by the vacant expression on her face, he sighed and went on. "Well, not exactly. Your Mummy and Ron were trying to make things better. But that was just something that they decided wasn't going to work out. So, they got the divorce today, that's why we went to see the Minister." He paused and took another bite of his steak and kidney pie, a drink of the wine before him, and went on. "Now that your Mummy and Ron are divorced, you will be staying here with me."

Julie squealed and bounced in her chair. "I love it here, you're my bestest friend!"

Draco smiled at his daughter, he loved it when she sounded so excited to be with him, it gave him a kind of warmth nothing else in the world ever had. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Julie. But I do think there is something else you need to know."

For several seconds, the whole dining room was quiet. Hermione and Draco knew exactly what was coming next and both dreaded it just as much as the other. Perhaps since Julie's being so young, they thought, she may not completely understand what all of this means, and will be able to deal with it better than she would if she were older. Either way, it wasn't right to keep something of this magnitude from the child, no matter what her age.

Hermione took a long deep breath and turned to her daughter. She knew this was something Julie should hear from her, not from someone she'd only known for a couple of moths. "Julie, darling, I want you to know that your daddy, Ron, and I love you very much, and so does Draco. You do know that, right?"

Julie gave a grin, "yes of course Mummy. You all love me, and so does Uncle George, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. Grandma and Grandpa do too. Everyone loves me!"

Hermione laughed lightly, "you're right, darling. But Draco is right; there is something you must know. I should have told you this long ago, but I found it quite difficult. Julie," she called the little girl's attention back to her, once those blue eyes were fixed on Hermione's brown ones, she continued, "Ron is not your real daddy."

Julie frowned slightly as her face contorted into that same look of confusion. "But, yes he is. He's my daddy, and I'm his Ju-Ju. That's what you always said, right?" She searched her mother's face, "right Mummy?"

"I know darling, that's what we all said, but he isn't." Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears, she couldn't help but feel shame for what she'd done.

"Well… if daddy isn't my… daddy… then who is?" Julie sniffled; trying hard to keep her tears from falling. She didn't like being confused. And even at the tender age of four, she knew what a lie was, and she also knew that she'd been lied to for a very long time.

Draco sensed Hermione's frustration with herself, and decided it was his turn to take over again. "I am, Julie." Not knowing what else to do, he brought his glass of wine back up to his lips and drained it.

"You?" Julie questioned. "No, you are Draco, you can't be my daddy. My daddy's name is Ron Weasley. My name is Julie Rhyan Weasley. You're Draco…"

"I know I'm Draco, Julie, but I'm also your father." Draco said calmly. "Your Mum and I were together before she and Ron were married, and she got pregnant with you, she didn't know that you were my daughter until a couple of months ago. None of us did."

"Is that why my Mummy and Daddy got the deevorce, because of you?" Julie asked in a voice that did not sound like her own.

Draco thought for a second. He really didn't have any sort of answer for this question, and truth be told, this wasn't a question he ever envisioned the little girl asking him. He was truly at a loss, but being who he is, there was no way he was going to let Julie or Hermione know he didn't have the answer. Very quickly he said, "No, I don't think so. They got divorced because they couldn't get along anymore, not because of me, and definitely not because of you. This was something they both knew had to happen."

And he waited.

Julie took her fork back in her small hand and began pushing noodles around on her plate, thinking. She wasn't completely sure what all of this meant but one thing she did know was she didn't like thinking that Ron wasn't her father. Sure, she likes Draco, loves him even, but was it possible that she could ever think of him in the same manner she think of Ron? He's all she ever knew. He, Ron, is the one she ran to when she skinned her knee, or when she broke her favorite toy… Then she remembered her accident on the broom Draco bought her, and she remembered that it was him she saw when she woke up. It was Draco who'd told her how sorry he was about the accident and hugged her until she fell asleep in his arms.

Maybe he really was her daddy.

"Am I ever going to see my daddy again?" Julie asked, her voice sounding slightly not like the one she'd had before, when the questions began.

Draco glanced at Hermione; he didn't know the answer for that question. "Well," Hermione said clearing her throat softly, "we really aren't sure when you will see Ron again. I think that is up to him really, but he may need just a little time to think thing through."

Julie nodded but otherwise remained silent.

"Julie, no matter what happens, you know Ron loves you." This time it was Draco who was assuring the little girl. "And your mother and I love you, and so does everyone else who has ever met you." He paused for several seconds, simply watching his daughter push her food around in her plate with her fork. He knew this wasn't usually something she was supposed to do but owning to the circumstances he surely wasn't going to correct her and he knew Hermione wouldn't either. "Is there anything else you would like to ask us? Anything at all?"

The little blond frowned slightly and avoided looking at either of the adults at the table, "What does it mean to shed a surname because I remember daddy saying that I should do that."

Draco swallowed hard. Was this going to be too much for her? Was she really ready to hear all of this? HE didn't have the answer to the questions circling in his head but he knew he'd left himself open for this one and the right thing to do is answer. "Well, that means that your name isn't Julie Rhyan Weasley anymore."

Julie looked up at him scandalized. The tears in her blue eyes shimmered in the soft candle light as her chin quivered. "Then what is my name?"

"Malfoy, your name is Malfoy, darling, just like Draco's." Hermione answered, fighting back the lump that had arisen in her throat.

"Oh." Was the only thing Julie could say. Everything she'd ever known had changed all in one day, and it was a bit shocking, to say the least.

Silence fell throughout the house. Not even the scuttling of the house elves could be heard, yet the silence was deafening. Julie avoided looking into the face of wither of her parents just as they avoided looking into one another's faces. It seemed the whole table was at a loss for words.

After thirty minutes, which felt like an eternity, Hermione stood from her chair and held out her hand for Julie. "Come on Julie, darling, I think it's time for a nice warm bath."

Julie scooted off the edge of her seat but did not take her mother's hand; instead she walked out of the dinning room without a single word to anyone, and entered the dimly lit corridor beyond.

Hermione simply stared at the empty seat. She didn't think she could bear another few wordless days with her daughter, but she knew this was entirely her fault, just as it had been the last time. Was she ever going to be able to live this whole thing down? She doubted it.

* * *

Draco sat alone in his sitting room, with a glass of fire whisky clutched in his hand, in front of a blazing fire. How long exactly he'd been there, he had no idea, but the empty bottle on the table beside him gave him a good idea of how long it had been. He stood quickly from his chair, approached the fire, and downed the rest of the contents of his glass. As he turned his back on the fire he chucked the glass into it and expected to hear it shatter against the stone grate, instead he heard a voice say, "Ouch."

Turning quickly on his heel he blinked several times and finally Harry Potter's head came into view, floating in the flames of his fire. Draco rolled his head back along his shoulders and cracked his neck as he knelt down so that he was almost at eye level with Harry. "What may I ask is your head doing in my fire Potter?"

"What did you chuck that glass at me for?" Harry retorted.

"My fire, you know." Draco answered.

"Where's Hermione then?"

Draco sneered. Of course Harry wanted to speak with Hermione, why else would he be there. "That's none of your concern. Come to convince her to go back to that abusive prat have you?"

Harry gave a dry sort of laugh, one that was not at all flattering on him, "absolutely not. Where is she?"

Groaning Draco stood again and turned his back to Harry and left the room without a word. It wasn't that he was being rude, thought he would like to, he was actually going to go and find Hermione rather than have to talk to Harry any more. Despite the fact that they've been out of school for so long and fought on the same side in the war, Draco still wasn't very fond of Harry and rather liked no talking to him.

Just as Draco expected, five minutes later when he returned to the fire side, this time with Hermione, Harry's head was still floating in the flames. He simply pointed at the fire, signaling for Hermione to go there, and took his seat once more.

Hermione sat cross legged on the hearth rug and smiled warmly. "Good to see you."

Harry returned her smile, "you as well. Listen, Hermione, I've come to talk to you about Ron, don't give me that look, I'm not trying to get you to go back."

Hermione gave a quirk of her brow, "well then what's there to talk about? I suppose he came straight to you after leaving the Ministry, no doubt to tell you how big a git I am."

Harry shook his head, sending a bit of soot out of the grate, "no no, nothing like that. Hermione, he was talking crazy. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I'm worried about you. I've known Ron since first year at Hogwarts but the man I was talking to today wasn't him. Do you hear what I'm saying? I haven't got much time here, I'm due at a dinner party, but I knew I needed to tell you."

Hermione frowned. "Harry I know he's changed. But I don't think he'd ever come…"

Her words were interrupted by a loud banging somewhere in the house. She and Draco instantaneously jumped to their feet and looked wildly around the room.

"What's the matter?" Harry half shouted, "What was that noise?"

Hermione shushed him and whispered, "Listen."

Again the banging sounded through the house, this time much louder than before. Draco took his wand from the table that held his empty bottle and pressed his finger to his lips signaling for Harry and Hermione to remain silent. Quickly he left the room, and just as Hermione lost sight of his back the banging sounded again.

Draco knew exactly where the noise was coming from now. Someone was trying to apparate into his house.

He mumbled an incantation under his breath and out of nowhere a body fell from the ceiling above him and landed several feet away, face down on the floor.

"To your feet!" Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at the mass of clothes.

Slowly the body scrabbled to its feet, revealing a head of bright red hair. The body belonged to Ron. He too was pointing his wand out in front of himself.

"What are you doing in my house Weasley?" Draco snarled.

Ron's face showed no emotion at all, no anger, no sadness, nothing. His eyes held a hollow soulless look as he stared at Draco standing before him. Ron glared at Draco but did not answer his question, instead he shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Draco, having had advanced warning of the spell since Ron never mastered wordless magic, lunged himself back into the doorway from which he'd came. The spell ruffled his hair as it just missed him, otherwise he was fine except for landing on his wand arm.

Hermione turned to the fire just as she heard Ron shout and said very quickly, "Harry come quickly!" Then grabbed her wand from her belt and hurried to Draco's side.

As soon as Hermione reached his side, Draco looked up at her then back to the doorway where Ron now stood with that same hollow look in his eyes. "Hermione," Draco whispered, "go." She shook her head but kept her eyes on Ron.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Ron chortled. "You've ruined everything."

"Ron, Ron, please…" Hermione pleaded, "Go home and sleep this off."

Ron gave a scathing laugh, "oh no, there will be no sleeping, not for me."

"Ron, please, don't do anything stupid." Hermione was trying to keep him talking, just until Harry could come and take him away, she didn't want to have to fire curses at him, even if he was a prat. But it seemed Ron had something other than talking on his mind.

He lifted his wand and pointed it directly between Draco's eyes. Despite Hermione's incessant pleading with him he stared into Draco's face and whispered the incantation for a stinging hex that causes the person's whole body to feel like it is being stung over and over again. Draco writhed on the wood at Hermione's feet, but only for a few seconds until she pointed her wand at him and shouted, "FINITE INCANTATEM!" His movement stopped abruptly, but Hermione had already gone.

She advanced on Ron, her wand held out in front of her, but before she could say the words, a voice behind her called, "Petrificus totalus." Hermione turned quickly to see who'd spoken, that was a mistake because she turned right into Harry's jinx. She felt very warm then fell with a loud bang, straight to the floor in a full body-bind, and her wand skidded some twenty feet across the room.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know this took forever, but I've got so much going thorough my head about this one. Let me know what you'd like to see happen, maybe that will make it easier for me to decide. Hope you liked it! Sway 


	20. Chapter 20 Little Surprises

Chapter 20

Little Surprises

Draco jumped to his feet; everyone in the room seemed to have been stunned at the very moment he'd risen. He glanced from Harry to Ron, then to Hermione, gripping his wand so tightly in his hand that his knuckles turned white. He wasn't sure who he was supposed to jinx, though at the moment, no one seemed to be moving at all. Deciding it was best to aim at Ron, to prevent further injury to himself; Draco rounded on the red head and hissed, "Keep your wand down Weasley!"

Ron snorted and raised his wand into Draco's face but before he could get his words out, he hared the soft pitter patter of little feet on the wooden floor, and turned his attention away from the latter.

Harry, not knowing why Ron turned away from Draco, flicked his wand lazily at Hermione and instantly she began to stir. "Sorry, Hermione, my mistake," he said as he bent to help her to her feet and handed her wand back.

It wasn't until Hermione was standing again; gripping the shoulder of Draco's wand arm, that Ron turned back to the face Draco, Hermione, and Harry, seemingly dumbstruck, then fell with a loud _thunk,_ face first, to the floor.

Hermione gasped, "Draco!"

Draco shook his head and said slowly, "That wasn't me."

Seconds later a blond head came bobbling into sight. The dim fire light lit her small tear stained face as she entered the room, stopping just at Ron's feet. "I… I… heard a noise," Julie whispered.

Harry rushed passed Draco and Hermione and scooped Julie up in his arms, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the forehead. "It's alright Julie."

Hermione approached Harry and her daughter and stroked the little girl's hair. "Darling, why did you do that?"

Julie sniffled, "Daddy was going to hurt… Draco."

Hermione sighed and cast a look in Draco's direction, "we were only having a disagreement it's nothing to worry about."

As Harry, Draco, and Hermione well knew, it wasn't unusual for young children to exhibit magical powers when put in a highly stressful situation. This, apparently, was one of the more stressful situation's the little girl had experienced; after all, she knew well what could happen in a Wizard's duel.

At least an hour or more had passed, in which time Harry had taken Julie back up to her bed and tucked her in safely, Draco and Hermione remained in the sitting room sipping tea, and Ron, well he was still lying petrified on the floor.

Harry stood in the entrance of the sitting room and prodded Ron with the toe of his shoe, "What do you want me to do with him?" The question wasn't directed to anyone in particular, simply to the room at large.

Draco shrugged and grumbled, "I don't care, drown him, bury him alive, leave him there to collect dust."

Hermione, however, sneered, "Just get him out of here. And let him know that if he does come back, thing's won't go so easily."

Harry nodded his head. "At least you had a bit of warning, right?" He chuckled loudly, "I can't believe Julie did this, she's going to be a powerful one, that little girl."

Draco looked up from his cup and smiled, "Well, would you expect and less from the daughter of a Malfoy?" Out of the corner of his eye he say Hermione's hair whip around, and knew what look she was shooting him, "and of course Hermione here had something to do with that," he added hastily.

Harry nodded again, "Yeah, you're right, Hermione's daughter was bound to have a good bit of power, even at this early an age."

Before Draco could comment, Harry bent and took hold of Ron's sleeve, "Night, Hermione," and he disappeared, taking the stiffened Ron along in his wake.

"Prat." Draco mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Over the next couple of days none of the occupants in the house mentioned the run-in with Ron. Draco and Hermione decided to let Julie bring it up when she was good and ready. Draco surely wasn't going to lecture his daughter for doing the one thing he'd wanted to do since he was ten years old. He thought she was brilliant, praised her for it even.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't know what she would say to her daughter about the event. Thoughts entered her head at random times, thoughts she wouldn't voice aloud to her child because they were all too conflicting. 'It is very wrong to fight with magic!' 'He deserved what he got.' 'Magic is not a toy.' 'Dueling should be left to the adult's.'

Hermione and Draco sat side by side in front of a roaring fire, while Julie napped, three days after the total petrification of Ron, by the four year old. Hermione, of course, was reading a book on underage magic, while Draco daydreamed about his future with Julie and Hermione at his side.

Closing the book with a sharp snap, Hermione turned to her companion, "Do you think he's going to come back?"

Draco's mental image of Julie's first day at Hogwart's faded quickly before his eyes. HE sighed and shook himself back to reality. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

She scoffed, "I'm being serious here! Can you not hold an actual conversation with me about important things?"

Draco stiffened in his seat, "Yes," he hissed, "I can, but the fact remains, Ron Weasley, is not an important topic in my house. In fact, I wish to never speak about that man again. If he return's, I will take care of him. It's as simple as that. And I'm not going to be nice about it. There will be no petrifying, no stunning, no stinging, there will only be hurt."

"Right, just like you took care of him the last time." Hermione fought to control her anger. She really hated it when men went on an ego trip, and honestly, Draco was pretty bad about taking those little trips. "I absolutely refuse to let Julie use her magic like that! It was very wrong for her to use it against him, and yes, I know she was scared. I know she thought something bad was going to happen to you. She is but four years old, she shouldn't have that kind of power yet. I want to be sure he cannot get back in here!"

"Hermione," Draco stood from his seat, and kept his back to her, "I let him in. If I hadn't he would still be stuck somewhere between nowhere and the entire universe. My ancestors put up those protective spells. You can disapparate within these walls, but you can never apparate into the house. Many people have tried over the years, and all have failed. He will not return."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair several times, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she said, "I just want to be sure. Julie has been traumatized enough in the past months."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Haven't we all?"

* * *

Julie lay in her bed, staring idly off center of the ceiling above her. She wondered when someone was going to talk to her about her magic. Or when she might get in trouble for hurting her Daddy… or whoever he was. She didn't know what she was supposed to call Ron anymore. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to call herself for that matter. Everything, she thought, had changed so much since she and her mommy had left Uncle George's house. Maybe, if she got back there, things would go back to the way they were. Maybe her mommy and daddy would love each other again. But what about Draco? Where would he be?

It was true, she loved her mother and father, but she loved Draco too. How was she supposed to put everything back the way it was if that would mean leaving Draco out? She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose all the wonderful gifts he bought for her. Even the house elves meant the world to her. They were lots of fun to play with… or tease. And they were just her size.

_'I can't do anything right,'_ she thought as she turned over onto her side, putting her back to the door. That way if anyone came into her room, they would think she was still asleep.

For such a young child, Julie had learned many tricks. She wondered where she inherited that from. Draco probably, her mother was too honest… or well, Julie had always thought so.

_'If I can just get back to Uncle George, he can make all of this better. I know he can… If I leave though, my mommy's going to be awful mad because she won't know where I am._' The little girl shot up in her bed with an idea.

She scrambled down to her feet and literally ran across the room to her desk. She picked up a crayon from the floor and began scribbling on a scrap piece of parchment. Once she was satisfied with her little note, she placed in on her pillow. Quickly she gathered up a few of her things. The doll Uncle George had once given her, a spare pair of knickers, one brown sandal for her left foot, a yellow dress, a purple pair of pants, and a tube of toothpaste, and then she tied it all up in the small black set of wizarding robes Draco bought her sometime ago.

_'Let's see, turn in two circles, this way.'_ Julie turned to her left twice, nothing happened. _'No, wait… two circles this way…'_ She turned twice to her right, again nothing happened.

Several more times Julie turned this way and that. Just when she was about to give up, she decided to give it one more try, and to her astonishment, she felt a peculiar sensation, then saw her bedroom fading rapidly before her eyes.

"Uncle George!" She giggled.

* * *

Draco had had the feeling that something was going on, and thought he should go and check to make sure everything was alright with Julie. Just as he opened the door to her room, he saw her spin where she was standing, some ten feet from the foot of her bed, and with a flash of white blond curls, Julie vanished. The only thing he heard was some distorted word's the little girl had spoken, and then a small pop, which meant she had disapparated.

"Oh balls." 


	21. Chapter 21 Little Witches

**A/N: I know this took forever and I am sorry. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review and read the AN at the bottom.**

Chapter 21

Little Witches

Draco was frozen on the spot, frozen in horror of the thing he know about apparation. He knew it was very possible to end up stuck somewhere between where you left, the place you intended to go, and nowhere, especially when you were inexperienced in apparation. He remembered how hard it had been for him to learn the art when he was back in Hogwarts, but for a moment he marveled in Julie's magic. He hadn't heard of a child this powerful since the stories of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Even that wasn't all it was cracked up to be, Draco knew this.

He forced himself back to reality. His daughter had just disappeared before his eyes, her destination unknown. He did all he could think to do. "HERMIONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. At this moment he didn't care if the girl's mother blamed him for this, all he was concerned with was finding his little blond clone.

Hermione arrived huffing at Draco's side moments later, it was obvious she'd ran to him, "wha-what is it?"

Draco simply pointed into Julie's empty room, "she's gone."

Hermione blinked several times then gazed into the room before her. She didn't see Julie, of course, so she entered, looking behind doors, under the bed, even in the small toy chest. "What?! What do you mean she's gone?! She's simply hiding!" she continued her frantic search. "Julie Rhyan! Come out and stop playing games! Right NOW!"

Draco shook his head at Hermione's hysterical manner. "Hermione, I saw her, she apparated," he smirked at the thought, "I don't know where she's going, she said something but I couldn't make it out." He stepped in the room and stood behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find her."

Hermione jerked away from him and turned to face him with a look that scorched, "what do you mean we'll find her? How can we possibly do that? We've no clue where she'd be going and even if we had, there's no guarantee she'll get there. She's only four years old, Draco. She can't possibly apparate properly. That's just unheard of!"

Draco dropped his gaze to the disheveled bed clothes Hermione had thrown on the floor. He bent to pick them up and upon placing them back on the bed found, at the bottom of the pile, a piece of paper with crayon markings on it. He stared at the paper and the colors, unable to make out much of anything other than squiggles. One of the squiggles looked remarkably like the letter "J," one looked something like a backward "G," and there were a few letter "O's," other than that the letter was completely useless.

"What's that you've got?" Hermione asked.

Draco offered the paper to her "looks like a note Julie tried to write. Can't make any of it out though."

Hermione took the paper and stared at it wordlessly for several minutes. She too was unable to decipher any of it. "Great," she threw the paper up into the air, "completely useless!"

Where their daughter had gone, neither Draco nor Hermione knew, but they were certain the sooner they began looking for her, the sooner they would find her. Procrastinating would not benefit them in the least. Draco assured Hermione the child was not "stuck" between the phases of 'being' and 'non-being' because of the charms the Manor had upon it. He told her the same stranger "knocking" sound that had happened when Ron tried to apparate into the Manor would alert them to Julie's being stuck, in a matter of words. Hermione decided it would be best to look in the places Julie was most familiar with; they began with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

There was a loud pop in the sitting room of the cozy little house, and Ginny looked up from the book in her lap, "Hello Hermione…" it took a second for her to realize that Draco Malfoy was standing beside her ex-sister-in-law, and for a moment she was taken aback. "And Malfoy," she added finally.

Hermione didn't have a moment to spare, "Have you seen Julie?" she sounded at the verge of hysterics.

Ginny jumped from her seat and dropped the book she'd been holding to the floor, "What do you mean have I seen her?"

Hermione rung her hands, "she apparently apparated out of her bedroom and we've no idea where she's gone."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, "have you seen Julie, she isn't here right?"

Harry answered her with a yell, and thundering foot steps that gave away his running through the house, "Julie's gone?" The raven haired man skidded to a stop on the hardwood floor in his sock covered feet wearing nothing else save a pair of boxers. He directed his gaze at Draco, the gaze itself was not to be taken lightly, "this," he pointed, "is your fault."

Ginny glared at Harry, not able to believe he'd been so forward, and still yet not knowing why he'd blamed Draco.

Hermione huffed, "Harry, this--"

Draco cut her off as he approached the other man, his chest heaving with angry breaths, "You, Potter, know nothing! How for the love of Merlin's saggy left…"

With a loud bang both men were blasted off their feet and thrown to the floor on their bum's.

Draco had expected that Hermione might interfere with his 'friendly' talking to Harry. But to his surprise it was Ginny with her wand drawn. "Now enough of the boy games. My niece is missing!" Turning her attention to Hermione she said, "Obviously neither of us have seen Julie. Where do we look next? You don't think she would have gone to Ron, do you?"

The reality of Ginny's statement sent shivers down Hermione's spine, "Merlin, I hope not." In truth Hermione knew it was possible that the little girl could have gone to her Daddy, but she hoped against hope that was not the case.

"I'll go to Ron," Ginny said. Seeing the look on Hermione's face she added, "I won't tell him anything, just pop in to check on him after that jinx Julie hit him with."

"We're going to check the burrow," Hermione said as she motioned for Draco to stand and go with her.

* * *

Ginny checked with Ron, without Harry's company. Ron informed his little sister of his hatred for Draco Malfoy and his ex-wife, for the trillionth time. He even went so far as to tell everything that was bothering him to night. Alas, Ginny saw no sign of Julie. She was sure Julie would have been there. Where else could the little girl have run away to?

Hermione and Draco arrived outside the Burrow and Hermione made Draco promise to stay put. She wasn't sure how Molly and Arthur felt about her at the moment but if Ron had anything to do with it, she was sure they not only hated her but more so, they despised Draco. She took off walking quickly toward the door, but before she could knock, the door opened, and Molly stepped out, bumping right into Hermione.

"Oh!" she said blinking several times, apparently not expecting to see Hermione. "Oh… Hello, Hermione, dear."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Molly. Look not to be rude, but you haven't seen Julie have you?"

Molly shook her head, "No, not in some time," she sounded disappointed, "something wrong dear?"

"Don't tell Ron, please." Molly nodded, "she apparated out of her bedroom about an hour ago. We've no idea where she's gone."

"We?" Molly asked peering around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed, "Draco and I. Look Molly, I have to be honest, Ron's not…"

"Julie's father?" Molly laughed lightly, "Oh heavens dear I'd wondered when you'd figure that out." She patted Hermione on the shoulder.

The latter was dumbstruck, "What?"

"'Ve known for ages, since she was a tot. That damned Weasley hair is always dominant, that was the first sign. Now, dear you need to go find your daughter, if I see her I will owl you. Off you do." Molly hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione and Draco checked Julie's favorite store, the park she always loved, the library, which was Hermione's idea, and finally retuned to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was in tears and Draco sat beside her with his arm draped around her waist. He was highly upset with himself for not going to the girl's bedroom sooner, for sitting and daydreaming about a life that it seemed now he would likely never have.

"Hermione, we… we uh, need to contact the Ministry." Draco finally said, having given up hope of finding his daughter.

"Why?" Hermione questioned him, tears leaking still out of the corners of her eyes.

"That's what you're told to do if a magical child goes amiss." Draco said, wiping the tear tracks off her face. He gave her a small smile, "They'll find her in a jiff."

As Draco was standing to fetch his owl, there was a tapping on the window nearest the fireplace. He approached the window and found an old barn own sitting on it's ledge with a scroll attached to its leg. Quickly he opened the window, took the scroll, and opened it. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but the words brought with them immense comfort. He read the letter as he walked back across the vast room toward Hermione:

Hermione,

Julie arrived here, packed and ready to stay.

She's asleep now.

Sorry for not contacting sooner,

Poor thing was heartbroken that she can't stay.

See you tomorrow, say nine.

Yours,

George.x.

Hermione gave a great sigh of relief, "Oh my goodness!" She stood and shook her head, "Why didn't I think of that? Of course she'd go to George; he's always giving her sweets!"

Draco threw the note into her outstretched hand and pulled her into a hug. "I told you she'd be fine," he breathed into her ear as he stroked her hair.

* * *

Late in the night the two of them finally retired for the evening. Hermione's head swam with thoughts of what could have happened to Julie. What if she'd gone to Ron? Would he have told Hermione of kept Julie there for himself? What if she hadn't made it to George's house? Where would she have been? Would she have been stuck in a parallel universe somewhere with all of the people who never reappeared after performing an illegal apparition? She had no answers to her questions; all she did know was that her daughter was safe. And she was in big trouble mister!

Draco lay with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, in the darkened bedroom. He smiled to himself, remembering how he'd once run away from home. Oh the beating Lucius gave him for that. He refused to ever make his child fear him as he'd feared his father. He would not become that man. He had his daughter, his wonderfully powerful, beautiful, rambunctious, giggle-filled, curly blond haired daughter. And he had Hermione, his book worm, his great enemy, his never-cease-to-amaze-me everything. This was his life. This was why he lived.

He planted a kiss in the nape of Hermione's neck. He could tell by her shallow steady breathing, she was asleep. "I love you," He breathed.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the fact that he had everything he'd ever wanted, lying in his arms, and thought to himself, "little witches," and smiled.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize again that this took forever to post. I know it's been ages. But I also want to let you know this was the last chapter. This is the end of Resurfacing Secrets. I loved the characters, Julie was my favorite by far. But it is time to stop. Thanks so much for reading! Try another of my fics ;) AlwaysSway **


End file.
